Twilight
by flipflopsandsocks14
Summary: Twilight in Bella's little sister's POV. Marlie has always felt like she's lived in her sisters shadow and when her sister to moves to Forks, Marlie struggles to gain her own image away from her sister. When Bella needs her help though, Marlie will do absolutely anything for her sister no matter what it costs.
1. Chapter 1

The car ride to Port Angeles is silent. Dad knew I was mad at this whole situation, so he kept his mouth shut just in case I blew up again. I was already complaining the whole week and I knew he really didn't want to hear it anymore.

I just didn't understand why Bella had to move to Forks with us. Sure I loved my sister but we had a better relationship when we were separated by states. Bella and I never really saw eye to eye on things. I was also happier living with just dad, we just understood each other. He didn't hover, ask questions and trusted me fully and in return I did my chores, followed the rules, and was straight A student.

"Marlie," my father says as we pull into the airport and park the police cruiser into a spot, "promise you'll lay off your sister."

"I really cant make that promise because I'll break in within the first day." I say and dad sighs looking at me with a cocked brow, "I just don't understand why she has to live here."

"Well one, she's my daughter and your older sister and two if she wants to live here she has every right to." My dad says and I sigh looking away from him and out the window of the police cruiser.

"I know that." I say and he waits patiently for me to continue.

When I don't he says, "What's this about Marlie?" I sigh and run a hand through my thick brown hair.

"Are you going to send me to live with mom?" I ask and dad looks at me with furrowed brows, he chuckles and I meet his brown eyes.

"No, I'm not going to send you anywhere Bug." He says and I smile at him.

We climb out of the car and my dad puts a hand on my shoulder with a grin. I could tell he was really excited about Bella moving here. I was happy because I do really love Bella, I could call her anytime and talk to her about things, but we did fight a lot and that wasn't fun. It was easier just seeing her on holidays and visits over the summer.

It takes a while for Bella to get off the plane but when she does I can find her instantly. Her brown hangs limply at her shoulders and she's chewing her lip. I wave at her and she smiles before tripping over flat ground. I snort with a laugh and my dad nudges me with his elbow.

"You alright there Bella?" I ask as she walks over to us, I take her carryon from her and she nods as a small blush forms on her pale cheeks.

We collect Bella's bags in an uncomfortable silence and crawl into the police cruiser. I have to sit in the back which I'm more than happy to because it means I can stretch out and sleep through the awkward ride home. It was probably mean to leave Bella sitting there with my dad in silence but I really didn't care. It was more fun for me this way.

I wake up just as the police cruiser pulls into Forks and I stretch, noticing that my sister and dad are still in silence. I stifle a chuckle and lean back, putting my feet on the back of my sisters seat and giving it one good obnoxious kick. Bella shoots me a glare and I smirk to myself.

The car pulls up to the house and I jump out grabbing Bella's carryon with me. Bella opens her door making sure that it hits me as I walk by. I stick my tongue out at her and hurry up the steps to unlock the front door.

Bella and I no longer had to share a bedroom, my father gave me the small bedroom, which he used as an office for the past fifteen years, downstairs which was just fine with me. Although we did have to share a bathroom, which was going to be difficult.

I drop Bella's bag down in her bedroom and turn quickly on me heel running into her which causes her to knock backwards into dad. "Where's the fire Bug?" Dad asks as I try to shuffle around them.

"Nowhere, just want to get out of Bella's hair." I answer and he catches me by the collar of my jacket.

"We got you some new bed sheets, Marlie said you liked purple." Dad says awkwardly and Bella looks at the bed, before her eyes narrow at me. I was fully aware of how much she despised the color.

"Purple's cool." Bella answers and my dad grins before walking out of the room, like I said my dad never hovered.

"You're so annoying." Bella says as I smirk at her. I let out a chuckle and the corners of her mouth lift just a tad, she loved me a lot, more than she cared to let me know. That was how our relationship was, make each other's lives hell, but look out for each other when we needed to.

"I know." I say and she throws her coat at me. I hand it up in her closet and help her unpack. It doesn't take long because of how little winter clothes she has, "You know you're going to freeze here don't you?"

"Yeah," Bella answers as she looks at her near bare closet, "guess I have to go shopping." We both groan, because we hated shopping. After years of living with our mom who could spend hours in one aisle totally turned us against it.

I sit on Bella's bed and watch her as she puts pictures on her dresser. There's a lot of the two of us and I smile because I have the same pictures set up on my own dresser.

"Bells, Bug, come down here." Dad calls from the bottom of the stairs and I jump up. Bella pushes me back down and then runs out of the room quickly before I can retaliate.

I smirk and follow her down bumping into her when I reach the last step. Billy Black and Jacob are sitting in the living room. I nudge my socially awkward sister out of the way and walk over to Jacob.

"Hey Mar." He says with a grin and he pushes me a bit in greeting. I smile and punch his shoulder affectionately; Jacob and I have always been best friends. We grew up together.

"Hi Jake, what are you guys doing here?" I ask, "Was the Res too boring for you?"

"If it was do you think we'd come to Forks?" He asks with a light laugh and I grin at him, "Nah, we're here to deliver a homecoming gift."

"Oh really?" I say bitterly, I knew exactly what my dad was giving Bella. The 1953 Chevy Truck that I've had my eye on since Billy stopped driving it.

"Don't be like that." Jake says nudging me again ,"She's your sister."

"Shut up Jacob, you feel the same way about your sisters." I snap at him and he rolls his eyes at me before we follow everyone out.

I can tell Bella really likes the truck and that her thank you to dad isn't fake. I really wish it was just so I could point it out and ruin the gift. Jacob helps Bella with the truck and I can't help but shift from foot to foot uncomfortably, I could tell he found her attractive which really got on my nerves.

It wasn't that I liked Jacob, he was just my best friend and he was the one thing I really didn't want to share with Bella.

"We used to make mud pies in the back yard together, remember?" Jacob asks Bella and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I remember you used to make Marlie eat them." Bella says and the two of them laugh glancing at me. I glare at Bella and shoot Jacob a look. He smiles at me apologetically before turning his full attention back to Bella.

"So are you going to need rides to school or something?" Bella asks and I roll my eyes at her. Jacob didn't go to school in Forks.

"No, I go to school on the Res." Jacob answers and I walk over to him nudging him with my elbow. He grabs me in a headlock and I struggle to get out of his grasp.

Jacob lets me go after messing up my hair. I stick my tongue out at him and pull at his long locks. He frowns and does the same thing to me. "Come on," I say when I notice that my dad and Billy have gone inside, "we better get in there before they eat everything."

Jacob nods and looks over at Bella. I kick him lightly in the shin, "Can you be any more obvious?" I ask him and he shoves me.

"Whatever." He grumbles before pulling at my hair again.

~T~

I laugh when I walk out of the house and find Bella on the ground. I guess she slipped on a patch of ice. My dad is helping her up and he shoots me a look. I roll my eyes and sigh obnoxiously.

"I put some new snow tires on the truck." Dad says and Bella thanks him awkwardly.

I climb into the front seat and Bella cranks up the heater. It honestly wasn't that cold but Bella wasn't used to this weather.

When we get to school I walk her to the office before parting ways and heading over to my friends. They're hanging out in the front of the school all of them talking idly.

"So your sister's here now?" Tessa, who has a thing for gossip, asks and I nod sitting down on the steps next to them.

"Yep, Bella's back." I say and Tessa grins making a note of my sisters arrival to spread to the school.

We chat for a while before we head to our first class. I part ways with Tessa and meet up with my very best friends Hanna. She smiles at me, waving me over to the table we share. I sits down and already hear people talking about my sister.

I sigh, she wasn't even in my grade and everyone knew about her. People were acting like a famous person is here.

"How come you're not as pretty as your sister?" An obnoxious boy name Calvin asks me and I roll my eyes.

Bella and I looked a lot alike, we both had the same brown hair but I kept mine longer and we shared the same colored eyes. Bella was just new and older, that's why people were liking her more. As the day goes on I find myself in a terrible mood when I get to lunch.

Bella was the buzz of the school and the people sitting around her were all fighting for her attention. I sigh leaning back into my chair and chewing my lip. This is way I didn't want Bella here. I didn't want to be in her shadow, the second best Swan.

* * *

We thought this was a fun idea. This is going to be Twilight through Breaking Dawn in Bella's little sister's POV. We thought it would be a cool twist, of course Marlie will have her own love story as well.

Check out the poll on our profile!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mar?" Bella calls when I climb into the truck.

"Hmm?" I say because I was honestly really annoyed with her. I knew it wasn't her fault, Bella hated being the center of attention, she was just the fresh face here at Forks High School.

"What do you know about the Cullen's?" Bella asks and I look at her curiously.

"They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's adopted children. All of them are really attractive but super reserved, they don't mingle outside of their circle." I answer and shr nods chewing on her lip.

"So I shouldn't take it personally if Edward Cullen dislikes me?" Bella asks and I shake my head no.

"They're all just really, quiet I guess." I say abd Bella nods as she starts the truck up.

Bella and I have the same taste in music. We sit silently in the truck with the quiet background tones of the radio. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ears and lean my head against the window.

"This weekend do you think you can take me to La Push?" I ask and she nods.

"Are you and Jacob dating?" Bella asks and I laugh at her question, but my guard goes up.

"No, we're just really good friends." I say and she nods, "Why?"

"Just wondering, you can just tell that the two of you understand each other." Bella says and I smile touching the woven bracelet Jacob gave me for my birthday when I was twelve.

"We do." I say agreeing with her, "Jacob and I have been friends since I move here permanently with Dad when I was ten."

"Yeah I remember you talking about him all the time." Bella says and I laugh feeling kind of embarrassed. I used to have a huge crush on Jacob when I was younger.

We pull up to the house and find that dad isn't home yet. I figured he wouldn't be, dad usually doesn't get home until the evening anyways.

The house is warm and Bella sighs shrugging off her coat and throwing it over the back of a chair. I watch her closely, studying her movement, her looks, trying to find something that separated the two of us.

The only thing I could find was the length of hair and that I was just a few inches shorter than her. My body was also more curvy like our mothers.

"What?" Bella asks and I look away from her quickly.

"Nothing." I say grabbing my backpack and binder off the table, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Bella nods and starts to do her homework at the kitchen table. I walk into my room and fall onto my bed. I was tired but found that if I did my homework first than I'd have more time to sleep later.

I hate chemistry more than anything. The fact that it was math and science totally blew my mind and made me feel like I couldn't even read.

Bella knocks on my bedroom door and walks in hesitantly. "Yeah?" I ask her as I erase my work to start again.

"I'm going to the supermarket to get some things for dinner, do you want to come?" Bella asks and I shake my head, my eyes not leaving my paper.

"I have a lot of chem homework." I say and Bella nods watching me closely.

"Do you want anything in particular?" She asks, I never realized how much Bella sounded like mom.

"Yeah, oreos." I say and Bella nods her head with a slight smile on her face.

"Double stuffed?" She asks and I look up at her with a grin.

"You know me so well." I say and she smiles turning out of my room.

"I'll see you later." She calls from the front door.

I sigh and finish up my homework becoming more frusturated with each minute that passes. The phone rings and I sigh in relief leaving my room and running for the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I say as I pull up a chair and sit down, putting my feet up on the table.

"Hi Bug." My dad says and I grin at the use of my childhood nickname. My dad was the only person who still called me that.

"What's up?" I ask and I hear a few people talking in the background.

"I'm running a little late down here, just thought I would let you know." My dad says distantly and I can tell he's real busy.

"Alright Chief." I say knowing it will grab his attention.

"What are you and Bells doin'?" My dad asks and I yawn picturing my comfy bed in my head.

"Bella went to the store to pick up things for dinner and I'm finish up some homework." I say and my dad mumbles something to someone on the other line. I wait patiently for his attention again.

"Sounds good Bug." My dad says and I know he barely heard what I said. "I'll see you tonight."

He hangs up the phone and I sigh leaning back into my chair and tucking my bangs behind my ear. I get up and slowly make my way back to my bedroom to finish up homework.

Bella is a real good cook. I haven't had a home cooked meal since one week in the middle of summer when I stayed with my mom in Phoenix.

Bella and I eat in silence. Both of us have our noses buried in books and are barely paying attention to the chicken we're shoving into our mouths.

"How are you liking the Awakening?" Bella asks and I glance up at her. She gave me this book when I visited her over the summer but I never got a around to reading it until now.

"It's actually really good." I say and Bella nods in agreement before turning back to her Wuthering Heights.

"Hey Bells." I say and she looks up at me again, "Do you think you could help me with some chem homework?"

"Sure," Bella says with a grin. We clean up the plates up and I find myself sitting on my bed next to Bella.

She's really good at chem, both of us were pretty smart but Bella was bit smarter than me. At least she didn't flaunt it around, Bella was always a lot more proud of my good grades than hers.

"You get it?" Bella asks and I nod smiling up at her.

"Yeah, thanks Bella." I say and she messes up my hair before heading for the door.

"That's what I'm here for." Bella says as she leaves and I smile before closing my book to get ready for bed.

~T~

"Do you think Edward Cullen is avoiding me?" Bella asks and I shrug my shoulders. I really didn't care if he was avoiding her or not.

"I don't know." I say groggily I woke up late for school this morning and I was still trying to snap out of sleep.

"I mean he wouldn't talk to me in class, he tried switching out of Biology, and he hasn't been here this whole week." Bella says and I yawn again, this time it was more sarcastic.

Bella punches my arm and I groan in pain, "I don't know Bella, the Cullen's are these total wilderness explorers, maybe he's camping or something." I say and Bella chews her lip.

"By himself?" She asks and shrug my shoulders.

"It's not like I watch the Cullen's every move Bells." I say as she pulls her truck into a spot. "Why do you care what Cullen thinks anyways?"

"I don't know." She answers and I roll my eyes causing her to give me another punch to the arm.

I find Mike Newton staring at us across the parking lot and wave, he smiles and Bella hits me again.

"Stop doing that!" I hiss at her, "I bruise easily!"

She laughs and I glare at her. "Why don't you date Mike? He's a nice guy." I say looking back over to the blonde.

"No, he's not my type." Bella says before hopping out of the truck.

"Do you even have a type?" I ask as I follow after her. She goes to hit me again but I beat her to it and run off before she can manage to hit me again.

Tessa runs up to me, her fake blonde curls bouncing up and down. "You're sister is like the talk of the town."

"So?" I ask and Tessa rolls her eyes at me.

"So that makes you popular by like default. Everyone wants to be your guys' best friend." Tessa says this like it's the most amazing thing she's heard.

"Great, just what I need, attention." I say and Tessa rolls her eyes again.

"Puh-lease this is like the most amazing thing to happen. Senior boys have been asking about you." Tessa says poking my stomach as I collect my books from my locker.

"Why would I want to date a senior?" I ask her and she laughs like I had been joking around.

I roll my eyes as Tessa bounds off to bug another person. Turning I find a few people watching me.

The Cullen's and the Hale's. I nod my head to them and they all turn away, each of them heading off to another class.

I furrow my brows and shut my locker quickly. The Cullen's have never even noticed me before, maybe I was just being paranoid.

I was so annoyed with everyone still talking about Bella. She's already been here a week and trust me when I say my sister isn't that interesting.

Sitting in my chem class I hear a few people snicker behind me. I knew what they were gossiping about and I couldn't grasp the fact why they would want to keep talking about the same thing.

"No lives." I murmur to myself and the girl next to me, Sally, chuckles.

"It's hard to have a life in Forks." Sally says back and I nod in agreement.

I've never actually talked to Sally before, she came to Forks last year and we had separate groups of friends. She had been the gossip of the school until Bella showed up.

"At least they're not talking about you anymore." I say and Sally laughs.

"I know, I was getting tired of having my life narrated." Sally jokes and I try to stifle my laugh.

The bell rings dismissing us and Sally and I get our books and walk out of the class. Tessa comes running down the hall to me and almost tackles me to the ground. Hanna rolls her eyes and says hi to Sally.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" Tessa screeches obnoxiously as the four of us walk down the hall.

"What?" I ask in a sarcastic cheery voice. Hanna and Sally smirk.

"Your sister and Edward Cullen, Edward freakin' Cullen, walking together!" Tessa screeches and I roll my eyes.

Sally waves goodbye to us and goes to join her friends and I wish I could join her. "Who cares, they were just walking."

"He's Edward Cullen! Hans help me out here." Tessa says and Hanna sighs, her green eyes meeting my brown.

"It's pretty strange Mar." Hanna says quietly, "I mean the Cullen's only talk to each other."

"So? Bella's a fun person, maybe Edward thinks she's pretty or something." I say and Tessa rolls her big hazel eyes.

"Edward Cullen didn't even want to date Jessica! Why would he want your sister?" Tessa says and I stop short in front of my class, Hanna joining me.

"She's my sister, Tessa and honestly is probably a lot better person than your idol Jessica." I snap and Tessa rolls her eyes again.

"I'm just saying." Tessa says and I roll my eyes at her.

"You're always 'just saying'." Hanna snaps.

Tessa turns on her heel and stomps down the hall away from us. The relationship Tessa and I have is strange, we can hate each other one day and love each other the next.

"She'll get over herself." I say and Hanna looks at me with a her eyebrows up.

"She probably won't." Hanna says as we sit down, "So what do you think of the whole Edward and Bella thing?"

"I don't know. I guess it is strange, I mean Bella is pretty shy and she even told me that she thought Edward hated her. I guess he was just being shy or something." I say and Hannah nods.

"I guess that makes sense." Hanna says and I smile at her. Hanna didn't like gossip either, if you told her the truth the first time than that was enough for her, she never pressed for details. "So how's Jacob?"

I laugh, Hanna thought that Jacob and I had something going on. We didn't.

"He's fine Hans, you want to hang out with us this weekend? I think Embry and Quil are going to be there." I say as the teacher starts class. She nods her head and pays attention to what the teacher has to say.

~T~

Walking out to the truck I find Bella waiting by the bed going through her things. She has her headphones in her ears.

"Hey Bella," I say but she can't hear me. I toss a pencil at her and she looks up, "Edward Cullen's staring at you."

Bella lifts her brows but doesn't look up, "I know."

A screeching echoes through the parking lot and I look up watching Tyler's ugly blue van slides across a patch of ice and slams into Bella's truck right where she's standing.

Edward Cullen stands up after the van makes contact with the truck. His golden eyes meet mine and I my brows raise. How did he get there. Bella moans and I snap out of it.

"Bella!" I shriek running around to the side, hoping to God there isn't any blood. "Bella!"

People are running through the parking lot but I'm already at Bella's side. She's not bleeding but she's shaken up.

"Call 911!" Mike Newton shouts and I have to wrap my coat over Bella's shoulders trying to keep her warm. I didn't want her going into shock.

"I didn't even see Cullen near her." Someone says and I look at Edward my eyes narrowing.

It takes awhile for the ambulance to show up but when it does they put her on a stretcher even though she seems fine. Edward walks right into the ambulance perfectly fine. They even let me ride in the back with Bella.

When we get to the hospital I'm forced to wait in the waiting room with Bella's admirers. Dad walks in soon after and I grin at him.

"You ok Bug?" Dad asks and I nod my head watching him relax just a bit, "Call your mother would ya?"

"Aw dad you told her!" I say knowing that she's probably freaking out, most likely getting ready to jump on a plane.

He shrugs his shoulders at me before turning and walking down the hall to check on Bella. I sigh getting up to find a payphone.

"Hi mom." I say when she answers after the first ring.

"Marlie!" She yells loud enough on the other side that I have to pull phone away from my ear a bit. "Is Bella ok? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Bella's fine, we're all good here." I say and my mother sighs dramatically.

I recall the events of the accident but leave out the part about Edward appearing out of nowhere. I was still trying to figure out if I had imagined that or not.

"Tell Bella to call me!" My mother says after awhile, "I love you Marlie."

"Love you too mom." I say as I hang up the phone.

I make my way for the waiting room and find Bella walking down the hall. She's stopped by Edward and the two of them seem to be arguing with each other. When Edward looks up at me, my eyes narrow at him again.

"Marlie, did you talk to mom?" Bella asks and I nod. She shoots Edward another glare before walking over to me.

"Please tell me I'm not losing my mind." Bella says when we get to the parking lot. Dad is already waiting at the cruiser.

"What do you mean?" I ask and we both walk slower trying to get more time before we reach Charlie.

"Edward wasn't standing anywhere near me before the crash happened right?" Bella asks and I sigh in relief.

"So you noticed that too?" I say and she nods, "No, he wasn't there. What was his excuse?"

"First he tried to get me to believe that he was there the whole time and when I wouldn't let up he tried to pass it off as adrenaline." Bella says and I crinkle my nose.

"No one's adrenaline can make a person move that fast. He was all the way across the lot." I say and Bella nods in agreement.

We become silent when we reach dad. I'm left to my thoughts but I can't come up with one good excuse about Edward's super speed and strength, he after all did stop the can from squishing my sister. Something was up with him and I was going to find out what.

* * *

Vote in our poll! Tell us who you want Marlie to be with!


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up before Bella and make my way upstairs to get her up. I find her laying in bed with the blanket over her head. I climb up on her bed and start jumping up and down.

"Ugh, Marlie!" Bella groans and kicks me. I laugh and continue jumping.

"Get up sleepy head." I say before jumping off her bed and landing on the balls of my feet.

"My head hurts." Bella says and I smirk walking out of her room to the bathroom to get her some aspirin.

"Take these." I say as I hand over the pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks." She mutters as she gulps down the medication.

I yawn and sit on her bed. "You going to school?" I ask and rolls over pulling the blanket over head.

"No, doctors orders." Bella says and I roll my eyes.

"The doctor didn't say that." I say and Bella knees me.

"Can you just not be annoying today?" Bella asks and I smile kissing her temple.

"Call me if you need me." I say and Bella nods before I shut her door and get ready for school.

Dad has to drive me to school in the cruiser and I honestly forgot how embarrassing that is. "You need me to pick you up?"

"Umm, I'll try and find a ride but if not I'll call you." I say and dad nods.

"I have to help out another station today, so try and get a ride." Dad says and I nod understanding. There's been a few killings, some kind of animal.

I wave bye to my dad and find Hanna and Sally. We all chat lightly until I feel this presence behind me. Hanna goes silent and Sally's eye's widen as she takes a small step back.

I look behind me to find Edward Cullen. I jump back from him startled and he smirks. "'Geeze Cullen." I say which causes him to smirk even more.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks and I nod stepping away from my friends for him.

"What's up?" I say when were a good distance away from people.

"Is Bella ok?" He asks urgently and I nod at him, "I mean my dad said she was fine but she's not here-"

"Cullen, chill. My sister's just out with a headache, I mean she bumped her head pretty hard but you would know that since you were standing right next to her and all." I say and I don't mean for my voice to grow suspicious but it does.

"You don't believe that I was standing there either?" Edward asks and I smirk at him, shaking my head.

"I know what I saw and what I saw was you on the other side of the parking lot." I say, "Oh and she told me your little excuses, I don't really buy them either, Cullen." I add his last name for effect.

"Look Swan, I don't know what you and your sister think, but-"

"If you think you can intimidate me, you've got another thing coming. My dad's a cop and he's used every intimidating trick in the book," I say as I copy Edward's stance, "and you know what we learned from that? I don't scare easily."

Edward shakes his head, "I don't know what's wrong with you and your sister, why you can't accept the truth."

"Because it's not the truth, it's not possible. You weren't there next to Bella." I snap and he smirks at me losing my cool, "Look Cullen, either you could tell me what happened or I'm going to figure it out on my own. My dad's a cop remember."

"Are you black mailing me?" He asks and I shake my head no. "Why as the chiefs daughter I thought you would know that blackmail is a crime."

"No I'm warning you. I'm my father's daughter, I've got the whole investigative gene in my bones." I say and he chuckles.

"But not the interrogation gene kid." Edward says and I shake my head at him, "Let me know what theories you and your sister come up with. I need a good laugh."

"Oh I will Cullen." I say and he chuckles before striding away from me.

I walk back over to Sally and Hanna and they lift their brows at me. "What'd he want?" Hanna asks

"Ask about my sister." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Seemed like you guys were getting into it." Sally adds and I shake my head.

"Nope we were just talking." I answer and Sally nods accepting this answer.

"We're going to La Push on Saturday right?" Hanna asks after Sally runs off with her friends.

"Oh I love La Push, why didn't you guys tell me?" Tessa asks and I roll my eyes pretending to slam my locker door against my head.

"You were mad at us." Hanna points out, "Besides you don't like Jacob and his friends."

"They're immature and annoying." I say in an imitation of her voice. Hanna snickers and Tessa smiles.

"I actually think Jacob would be cute if he cut his hair." Tessa says and I give her a look.

"Well he's not going to cut it. Jake's always had long hair and he probably always will." I say and Tessa sighs.

"That's too bad. So what time are we going on Saturday?" Tessa asks and I roll my eyes.

"We didn't invite you Tess." I say and she glares at me.

"Whatever Mar." She snaps before walking away.

Hanna rolls her eyes and we walk to class. We were both getting real tired of Tessa.

~T~

I walk into the cafeteria and am cut off by Edward. I roll my eyes and look up at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask and he smirks at me.

"I have your sisters class work." Edward says handing it out to me. When I reach out for it he pulls it out of my reach, "Let me give you a ride home so I can give it to her.

I roll my eyes at him, "Do you have a thing for my sister?" I ask him but he doesn't answer. I roll my eyes at him.

"So do you want a ride home?" Edward asks again and I nod my head.

"Why not, beats walking in the rain." I say and Edward chuckles before walking away from me.

This guy was starting to get on my nerves. He was so... strange.

~T~

I could see the hatred in Tessa's eyes as I walked passed her to Edward's car.

"Hi Marlie!" A sweet voice says and I turn to see a small pixie haired girl.

"Oh, hello Alice." I say and she smiles at me, her eyes widening.

"Goodness you smell good." Alice says and I smile at her. My mom had sent me some of my favorite perfume, it wasn't too heavy and smelt the faintest of cinnamon.

"Thank you, I like your blouse. The color really complements your eyes." I say and she grins a dazzling smile.

"Finally someone who understand fashion in this town." Alice says and I laugh at her excitement.

"We should get going." Edward says and I nod walking around the Volvo to the passenger side.

We both climb in and I marvel at the different CD's he has piled in his car. "Bella will flip when she sees all of these.

"Really?" Edward asks when he starts up the car with a smooth hum.

"Yeah, she loves music." I say as I flip through the different CD's, "Oh my God, you have this?" I ask holding up a copy of some cheesy 80's CD.

"Sadly, I do." Edward says with a chuckle. I grin and put the CD back into the pile.

When we get to my house I hop out of the car and hurry up the steps to tell Bella that Edward was here.

She's dressed in sweats and sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. "Oh sweet, Sixteen Candles. I say as I crawl onto the couch next to her, completely forgetting about Edward. I'm a movie fanatic, especially for older films.

"Hem-um." Edward clears his throat and Bella jumps.

"Oh yeah, Cullen's here." I say and Bella shoots me a look which I wave off.

The two disappear in the kitchen and I snack on Bella's popcorn. She seasoned it with some seasoned salt which made it ten times better.

When Bella reappears at my side she takes the bowl of popcorn back from my hands and looks at me.

"Thanks for warning." Bella says and I shrug my shoulders reaching for more popcorn.

"What'd Cullen want anyways?" I ask and Bella shrugs her shoulders.

"Just wanted to see how I was feeling." Bella answers.

"Huh, Cullen's never cared about anyone else before." I say and Bella shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you still need a ride to La Push tomorrow?" Bella asks and I shake my head.

"Hanna's mom is driving us and I think Dad's gonna pick us up." I answer and she nods turning back to the movie.

"Guess I'll just go to the library then." Bella says and I shake my head.

"Library sucks, but I have tons of books in my room that you can borrow." I answer and Bella nods, placing the bowl of popcorn between us.

Maybe things with Bella wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

Let us know what you think!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna turns up the music so loud that we have to yell to each other. You would think that Hanna's mom would care but she doesn't, instead she sings along with us. I laugh when the song hits a high note and all of our voices crack.

We reach Jacob's house with the music still obnoxiously loud. The boys are all outside on Jacob's porch waiting for us. Quil starts to shout out the lyrics to us and I laugh jumping out of the car with Hanna close behind.

We walk up to the boys on the porch and I find them eating some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry and drinking Dr. Pepper.

I snatch Jacob's can from his hand and take a sip of it, causing him to roll his eyes. I smile at him and hand it back, he knew Dr. Pepper is my favorite.

"You know you could have your own." Jacob says nodding his head towards the house.

"Your's tastes better." I say and Jacob rolls his eyes before playfully nudging me.

Hanna shoots me a knowing smile, still thinking that we like each other. I stick my tongue out at her and she chuckles.

"So what's on the agenda?" Hanna asks and Quil shrugs his shoulders before handing her a piece of fish fry.

She takes it and eats it slowly, savoring the flavor. Harry Clearwater only made his famous fish fry when there was a game on TV or for one of us kids birthdays; Jacob, Seth, Leah, and I are the kids, always have been and probably always will be.

"Let's go to the beach." I say and the guys nod getting up to collect some fishing rods and bait.

Hanna and I clean up the boys mess and pack up a few snacks for us. "You know Jacob can't keep his eyes off you."

"We're friends Hanna. That's it." I say and Hanna rolls her eyes at me.

"Puh-lease, Jacob Black and you are meant for one another. I'll bet you one hundred right now that you and Jacob get married." Hanna says and I roll my eye at her.

"We're not getting married." I tell her before I stick out my tongue in fake disgust, "That would be like marrying my brother."

"More like a stepbrother, a very attractive stepbrother." Hanna counters and I gag again which causes her to grin.

"Jacob Black and I are not happening, ever." I finish the sentence just as the boys walk in.

"What's not happening, ever?" Embry asks as he nudges Hanna. I knew he thought she was pretty.

"Nothing." Hanna says sweetly and Embry grins at her.

"Well, let's go." Embry says as he nudges me out the door with Hanna following close behind.

We walk to the beach talking loudly and laughing. The boys could always make me laugh so hard that I wanted to die. Jacob hands me the dark blue fishing pole that I always use.

I can hear Embry, Quil, and Hanna all talking loudly up the beach a little ways. Hanna's talking about tide pools or something like that but I can't catch the whole conversation.

"What's the deal?" Jacob asks as we cast our line.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and Jacob looks at me with furrowed brows.

"You always get these lines in between your brows when you're thinking or worried about something. So what's the deal?" Jacob asks and I shake my head at him, shrugging my shoulders.

"What- what do you know about the Cullen's?" I ask him and Jacob shifts uncomfortably.

"You know how I'm supposed to think of them." Jacob mutters and I nod. I didn't know the details but I did know that the Quileute's didn't like the Cullen's.

"Edward, the one that was in the accident with Bella, he saved her but wasn't even near her. He was on the whole opposite end of the parking lot and then the next second there he is in the middle of the accident." I tell him and Jacob takes a deep breath, biting his lip.

"Well, did you ask him about it?" Jacob asks and I nod my head, "Well what'd he say?"

"That he had a burst of adrenaline, but he's lying. I know he's lying." I say and Jacob looks at me curiously.

"Don't turn into my dad and become obsessed, hateful for no reason." Jacob says and I roll my eyes at him, casting my line again.

"I'm just saying that it's strange, he's strange and I think he likes Bella." I say and Jacob cringes at that.

"Please Black, don't tell me that you like my sister." I say and he chuckles trying to keep his blush from spreading.

"I mean she's pretty but I'm not into older woman." Jacob says and I laugh at him.

"Why don't the Quileaute's like the Cullen's?" I ask Jacob and he sighs looking at me and shifting uncomfortably.

"You know I can't tell you Mar." Jacob says and I sigh digging my feet deeper into the ground.

"Can you at least give me a summary?" I ask and Jacob sighs looking up towards the sky and then back down at me.

"Remember when we were little and we would stay up late watching those old scary movies?" Jacob asks and I nod, smiling slightly at the memory.

When I would come down here on vacation when I was younger and Jacob's mom was still alive. The adults would all go out, leaving Jacob and I at home with a babysitter. I would always make him watch the old scary movies with me and then we would fall asleep together huddled under his mom's favorite faux fur blanket.

"Your favorite's were always the werewolf and vampire ones." Jacob says and I nod again, "Quileute's are descended from wolves, so we would be like the werewolves."

"And the Cullen's are like the vampires?" I ask, finishing his thought for him.

"Yep." Jacob says and I look at him with one of my eyebrows cocked up. "Don't give me that look." He says with a grin.

"So this is why the tribe doesn't like the Cullen's. Why your dad refuses to go to the hospital?" I ask and Jacob nods. I can't help but burst into a fit of giggles and Jacob chuckles with me. "He believes that there vampires?"

"Hey, don't diss the tribes history." Jacob says as he pulls down my hood to cover my eyes. I smile and pinch his arm.

"Do you believe in that story?" I ask Jacob and he lifts his shoulders in a shrug.

"There's no such thing as vampires and werewolves Mar." Jacob says and I nod my head in agreement.

"He's still strange." I say and Jacob chuckles at me.

"My dad or Edward?" Jacob asks and I smile at him. "Come on, nothing's biting over here. Let's move down a bit."

~T~

The fire crackles and pops causing the area to smell like smoke, sea salt, and pine needles. I loved having bonfires on the Res, it was comfortable, felt like home.

Embry decides to tell some god-awful spooky story that makes me want to fall asleep. I throw a marshmallow at him and he catches it in his mouth obnoxiously.

"You're so annoying." I say with and chuckle and Embry wiggles his brows comically at me.

"You tell a story than." Embry says leaning back into the sand.

"I don't know any stories." I say and Jacob rolls his eyes next to me. Hanna let's out a small giggle as well.

"Puh-lease, you always have the best scary stories." Hanna says and I shake my head no.

"C'mon Marlie." Quil says, pushing his lip out like he's pouting.

"Yeah c'mon Mar." Jacob chimes in and I flick some sand at him.

The group chants my name until I let in. I tell the story about the valley of the blue mist. It wasn't entirely scary just suspenseful. I was always told I was a great story teller, that my voice was smooth and lulling.

"Do you make up those stories yourself?" Jacob whispers after the fire has died down a bit.

"No, I remember them from books." I whisper back to him and he nods rolling over onto his back to look at the stars.

I watch him for a few moments, studying his face. I never realized how much older he looks now, so much older than fifteen.

"What are you looking at?" Jacob asks turning back to look at me.

I lift my shoulders and shake my head. His face was inches from mine and I could feel my breath catch in my throat. It looked like he was going to kiss me.

"Ew, are you guys going to make out?" Quil asks and I sit up quickly, glaring at him.

Hanna stifles a giggle and I shake my head at my three friends. Jacob sits up too and I could tell he wanted to ring Quil's neck.

"We've gotta go Marlie." Hanna says and I look at my watch, it was already past ten.

"Alright, my dad's probably at Jacob's. He said he would take us home." I tell her and she nods we all get up and the boys stomp out the embers.

We walk back to Jacob's by cutting through the woods. I get a chill and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I couldn't help but feel like something was watching us. Thoughts of vampires and werewolves swirl into my mind.

We walk in eerie silence and I find myself gravitating closer to Jacob with each step.

When we get back to Jacob's I find my dad's police cruiser in the driveway. When we walk into the warm house he looks up from Billy's TV and nods his head.

"Took you all long enough to get back." Dad says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Sorry chief, lost track of time." I say and my dad shakes his head. He hates it when I call him chief, which only makes me want to do it more.

"We should get going, Hanna's mom probably wants her home." Dad says getting up and hitting Billy's shoulder affectionately.

We follow my dad out and Jacob catches my eye. He makes a face at me and I grin, whatever attraction or pull that happened between us earlier was gone.

Jacob was just my best friend, same as always.

* * *

Wanted to show Jacob and Marlie's relationship. Of course when we get into New Moon things won't be so easy for them!

Let us know what you think!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

"Tyler and Mike asked me to prom." Bella say as we walk out to her truck after school, I choke on the water I was drinking and she hits my back.

"What?" I ask and she nods, "What did you say?"

"No, of course." Bella answers and I nod my head understanding. Bella going to a dance would be unnatural and actually kind of funny.

"Oh good, what was your excuse?" I ask her and she shifts her backpack to get her car keys out.

"Told them we were visiting mom in Jacksonville, non-refundable tickets." Bella says with a shrug of her shoulders.

I laugh at this because Bella has never been a good liar. "Are my evil ways rubbing off on you?"

"Something like that." Bella answers as she unlocks the truck. "Hey, where's the nearest bookshop?"

"Port Angeles, there's also a really good one in Seattle." I answer and Bella sighs chewing her lip.

"I know it sucks." I answer and Bella nods in agreement.

"Maybe you an I can make a trip up there soon." Bella says and I nod.

"I've been meaning to ask you too. There's a Quileute shop up there and I wanted to get their book of legends." I say and Bella gives me a strange look.

"Why? Suddenly taking an interest in Jacob Black's heritage?" Bella asks and she bats her eye lashes at me.

"No." I snap at her and she laughs, "Jacob helped me work out a theory on the Cullen issue, but I want to read about myself before I get myself too creeped out."

"What is it?" Bella asks and I look out the window to find Edward watching is. I lick my lips and shake my head.

"Not here. I'll tell you after I'm sure." I say and Bella nods ok.

When I get home I head straight for my room pulling out my laptop that I had saved up for. I've ben doing heavy research on the whole vampire thing and so far Edward fits in with the Cold Ones, but I wasn't too sure.

Damn I needed that book.

The phone rings shrilly and I jump out of my skin. Oh man I was really starting to freak myself out.

"Marlie, phone!" Bella yells and I grab the phone on my night stand.

"I got it Bella." I say and I hear the other phone hang up, "Hello?"

"Hey Mar." Jacob says cheerfully on the other line and I feel my nerves relax.

"Oh, hey Jacob. What's up?" I ask trying to sound natural but he hears the slight quiver in my voice.

"You alright?" He asks and I sigh trying to steady my breath.

"Yeah, I was just watching a scary movie." I say and Jacob chuckles.

"Whatever happened to 'I don't scare easily'?" Jacob asks and I laugh laying back into my bed.

"I don't scare easily, this is just incredibly creepy. I don't want to talk about it." I say and I hear Billy say something in the background.

Jacob answers him before giving me all his attention again, "There's a huge bonfire happening this weekend, you down?"

"Didn't we just do that last weekend?" I ask and Jacob chuckles.

"There's only so much you can do in our small area." Jacob says and I giggle, "Did you want to do something else this weekend?"

I think about it for a few minutes. Maybe the bonfire could be a good idea seeing that Jacob and I almost kissed last time.

Ew, what was I thinking? I don't see Jacob that way, he's my best friend. Just my best friend.

"No, guess a bonfire would be cool. What time?" I ask and him and he let's out a deep breath. I try to picture him in his kitchen sitting in one of the wooden chairs, tipping it back slightly.

"Come over to my house before four. I want to show you something." Jacob says and my mind races with the countless amounts of things he could want to show me.

"Sounds good. I'll see you Saturday Jacob." I say and he says goodbye. I hand up the phone and turn back to my laptop closing all the open windows.

I don't need to freak myself out anymore.

~T~

"Hey isn't it the littlest Swan!" Mike Newton says as I pass his table. My sister and her friends look up at me with smiles.

Tessa, who recently apologized to me, looks about like she's going to faint. Hanna rolls her eyes at Tessa and smiles at the people who sit at the table.

"Hey." I say coolly and Mike nods his head to me.

"You said you were going to La Push on Saturday right?" Bella asks before the moment get awkward.

"Yeah, why?" I ask hoping that she'll still drive me.

"Well we're all going now too and I just wanted to make sure if it was cool with you if we went up with them." Bella says and I sigh in relief.

"Yeah that's fine. I was just going to Jacob's house anyways. I can walk there from the beach." I say and Bella nods.

"Oh who's Jacob?" Jessica, Tessa's idol, asks and I feel my friend jump up and down next to me.

"Her boyfriend." Hanna answers and I glare at her.

"Oh that's so cute!" Jessica squeals and I smile, tucking a hair behind my ear.

"Anyways we're going to go eat lunch now." I say and Bella nods. I grab Tessa by her jacket and she pouts.

"Why didn't we eat with them?" Tessa asks as we sit down at our usual table.

"They didn't ask us to." I say and Tessa rolls her eyes before picking at her salad.

"Anyways, Hanna, Jacob isn't my boyfriend." I say as I point my spork at her.

"You sure didn't deny it though." Hanna answers and I roll my eyes. She was right though, which bothered me. "Can you just admit that you might has an little itty bitty crush on him?"

I chew on my sandwich for a few minutes before I say, "Fine, I might have an little itty bitty microscopic crush on Jacob."

Tessa and Hanna both squeal and I roll my eyes "OMG! We're totally doing a makeover before the bonfire." Tessa says and Hanna smirks

"What are you going to wear?" Tessa asks Hanna and my friend shakes her head.

"Tess we weren't invited and I'm sure there's not enough room in Newton and Crowley's car for them to take us. Let's let Mar do this on her own and we'll have a sleepover or something." Hanna says and I smile.

"Fine, but I want details and we're picking out your outfit and doing you hair and makeup before you go." Tessa says and I smile. She was trying to be less annoying.

"Deal." I say and Tessa squeals again as she goes over every little detail of the image she has on her mind about my look.

I missed this Tessa. When she was like this it was hard to even remember why I was mad at her in the first place.

~T~

Tessa and Hanna came over around eight on Saturday morning since we were leaving at nine thirty.

Tess put me in my favorite distressed dark wash jeans and a oversized pastel pink sweater. I smile when they're finished with me. I looked a lot more girlish than usual.

"Holy cow!" Tessa says and Hanna whistles, "Look at the babe!"

I laugh and push her playfully. I walk them to the front door, we were probably leaving soon. Bella and I had to meet Mike and everyone in the parking lot of the sports shop that Mike's parents owned.

I wave bye to them as they walk down the street talking loudly. Bella comes down the stairs with her car keys swinging. She wiggles her brows at me and I grin following her out to the car.

"So Jacob, huh?" She asks and I shake ny head at her.

"Please don't." I say and Bella laughs.

"Do you think you can get Jake to tell me the story he told you about the Cullen's?" Bella asks when we pull into the parking not.

"I don't know. He barely wanted to tell me." I say and Bella bites her lip, "You can still try though."

Bella nods and we meet with everybody in the lot. I was the youngest there and totally shy and awkward. At least I didn't have to sit next to one of the boy's, Bella made sure of that. I got to sit in between her and her shy friend Angela. I liked Angela, she was easy to get along with.

"Are you going to surf?" I ask Bella after we all pile out of the car and mostly everyone, except her and Angela, put on wet suites.

"Marlie." Bella says and I laugh, "I'm barely coordinated enough to walk." Bella says and I smile.

"I'm going to go to Jake's. I'll meet you here later." I say and Bella nods watching me.

"You need someone to walk you?" Mike asks and I shake my head.

"No the Res is like my second home. I know this place like I know Forks." I say and Mike nods.

I trot up the steps of Jacob's porch and open the front door. I never knocked at Jacob's house and he never knocked at mine.

"Hey Marlie," Billy says from the kitchen and I smile at him, "your here early."

"Yeah I know. How're you feeling Billy?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. The elder smiles at me.

"It's gonna take a lot to slow me down." Billy says and I laugh at him. "Jacob's still sleeping, but feel free to wake him up."

"I was planning at it." I say and Billy chuckles watches me make my way to Jacob's tiny bedroom in the back of the house.

I never understood how Jacob could sleep in here. Those three windows over his bed didn't have any blinds and they brought in so much light. Jacob's snoring lightly and I smirk jumping onto his bed and bouncing around.

He stirs and opens one of his eyes. Upon seeing me he smiles and sits up rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Why are you here so early?" Jacob asks and I plop down on my butt.

"The ride got here early. I didn't have much of a choice." I answer and Jacob smiles.

"No big deal." Jacob says and he nudges me slightly with his foot. "Let me go shower and we'll head out."

"What did you want to show me?" I ask and Jacob lifts his brows at me.

"It's in the shed, but don't go out there I want to show you." Jacob says with a grin and I nod leaning back against the wall.

"Hurry up." I say and he throws one of his dirty socks at me, "Gross Jake."

He laughs and dodges the sock when I throw it back at him. I find myself looking around his room. I would always find stuff of mine, like books or CD's, in his room.

There's a photo of us from last year taped to his desk and I smile touching the photo. We're both laughing at something, I'm looking at the camera and Jake's looking at me. His arm wrapped over my shoulders, I wish I remembered what we were laughing about.

"What are you looking at?" He asks and I jump which causes him to laugh.

"This picture." I say and Jacob smiles tying his hair out of his face.

"That's my favorite of us." He says and I nod. I could see why, it showed our friendship perfectly.

"Come on." Jacob says and I follow him out the back door to the shed. "Look out for those damn gopher holes. I haven't gotten a chance to fill them."

"Why, you don't do anything." I say and Jacob pushes me lightly. I stumble a bit but regain my balance and ram my shoulder into him.

He barely budges and I roll my eyes. He was a solid as a wall.

We walk into the shed and Jacob turns on the lights overhead. The shed only lights up just a bit but it's enough to see.

"Why is this place always so messy?" I ask and Jacob smiles at me.

"Because you're not here to clean it all the time." Jacob says and I swat his arm.

"I'm not your mom Jake." I say and he smiles at me. He eyes show a little sadness at the mention of his mom and I instantly regret it.

"So what did you want to show me?" I ask when I see two large covered items.

"This!" Jacob says as he uncovers the body of a Volkswagon Rabbit. It's red and a bit old but I'm in love.

"Jacob this is sweet." I say touching the hood. "It's going to be great when you finally get to drive it."

"Right." Jacob says and he stares proudly at the car.

"What's under that one?" I ask pointing to the other covered item. I go to lift up the cover but he stops me.

"You can't see this." He says and I fold my arms at him.

"Why?" I ask trying to get around him but he keeps me back.

"It's just a whole bunch of scrap metal. You always end up cutting yourself on it and I don't need another lecture from Charlie." Jacob says and I roll my eyes at him.

"You're so annoying." I say but I leave it alone. He was right, I did always end up cutting myself on scrap metal.

"Just looking out for you." Jacob says with a grin and I smile back at him

I watch him work on his car and we talk about random things; from school to the weather and whatever else that falls in between.

"Hey," Jacob says tossing a skittle at me to get my attention. I look up from my magazine with my brows raised, "we got to go."

I nod and up snapping my gum and rolling up my magazine. I hit him on the shoulder with it and he flicks my nose.

This was my best friend, but maybe I did want more.

~T~

I between Embry and Quil on the blanket as the groups of people break off. Some are heading off towards the tide pools, other down to the shore. I stay by the fire pit though.

I look up when someone squeals Jacob name flirtatiously. My eyes narrow when they land on my sister and him walking away.

I didn't think I could hate Bella so much.

"Where are they going?" I growl out just low enough for Embry and Quil to hear.

"Jealous Marlie?" Quil asks with a chuckle and my annoyance grows even more.

"Shut up." I snap and Quil puts his hands up with a grin.

"They're probably just talking." Embry says calmly and my eyes meet his, "Really Mar."

Leave it to Embry to always be the calm one, the little voice of reason.

"Yeah, sure." I say as I dig my heels into the sand. It was supposed to be me and Jacob sharing a walk on the beach, not my sister and Jacob.

"We can head up to the tide pools." Embry suggests and I shake my head.

Embry and Quil crack a few more jokes to lighten the mood and I grin a few times.

Jacob comes back and sits in front of me, cocking a brow up and tilting his head. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Black." I snap before getting up and walking away.

I knew snapping Jacob wasn't incredibly fair but I couldn't help it.

"What's up with her." Jacob asks and I shoot a look at him over my shoulder.

"Nothing." Embry says quickly, "Just give her some space."

I walk over to my sister and pull her up to me. We walk away from the group and she looks at me curiously.

"What's up?" She asks and I roll my eyes at her.

"Why are you flirting with Jacob?" I hiss and her cheeks tinge with blush.

"That was the only way for him to tell me the story." Bella answers, "I never realized how fascinating the Quileut past is."

"He told you the whole story?" I ask and she nods, her face becoming confused.

"Didn't he tell you?" Bella asks and I shake my head.

"I just got a stupid summary." I answer and Bella gives me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for flirting with him. I shouldn't have done that." Bella says and I nod digging my bare feet into the sand.

"Do you think that the Cullen's are the Cold Ones?" I ask and Bella lifts her shoulders.

"It seems to fit together." Bella answers and I nod, "We're going to figure this out, together Mar."

I smile at her and she nudges me before walking back to her friends. I decide to join her since I was a little embarrassed for snapping at Jacob earlier.

When it's time to leave Jacob is finally able to corner me and pull me aside.

"Are you mad at me?" Jacob asks and I shake my head, watching the van pile up with Bella's friends.

"Just annoyed, that's all." I answer and Jacob bites his lips.

I find myself studying them. "Can I ask why?" He says and I meet his eyes, his perfect brown eyes.

"Can we talk about this later? My ride's leaving." I say nodding my head towards the fan. Jacob nods and let's me pass.

~T~

Bella knocks softly on my door and sits on my bed. I look up from my book and she smiles at me.

"You ok?" She asks and I nod. I really wasn't that mad anymore, more upset. Why did everyone always like Bella?

"Do you- do you think that Jacob will ever look at me the way he looks at you?" I ask and Bella crawls into my bed next to me.

"He does look at you like that. He probably looks at you better than that, you just don't see it." Bella answers and I meet her chocolate colored eyes.

"You think so?" I ask and Bella nods.

"I know it." Bella says, "I think you just need ten seconds of courage. Just ten seconds."

"To do what?" I ask and Bella shrugs her shoulders.

"To do whatever you need to." She answers and I bit my lip thinking about it.

Ten seconds. Ten seconds of courage could either turn Jacob Black into my boyfriend or ruin a whole fifteen years of friendship.

These ten seconds would be the most important of my life. At least for now.

There's going to be some drama!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Bella wakes me up in the middle of the night screaming. On instinct I run up the stairs and open her bedroom door to find that she was only having a bad dream. Thank god, what was I going to do if there was an actual attacker in here?

"Bells chill out!" I hiss as I shut her door. My dad was a heavy sleeper, but I'm surprised this didn't wake him up. "You want to wake the whole neighborhood?"

"I saw him!" Bella hisses at me and I collapse into her desk chair sleepily. "I'm going to confront him, tomorrow."

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down!" I say putting up my hands and yawning. Looking at the clock I find that it's almost three in the morning, damn. "Saw who?"

"Edward!" She says and I yawn again.

"Huh?" I say tiredly and she chucks a pillow at me.

"I'm confronting him tomorrow at school." Bella says and I lift my brows at her.

"About what?" I ask and Bella sighs.

"He's a vampire Mar." Bella says and I fold my arms looking at her.

"You don't know that for a fact. It could just be us being weird." I say and Bella sighs.

"I know he is." Bella answers and I nod my head, being careful not to roll my eyes at her stubborness.

"Fine." I say getting up, "Can you like not freak out anymore? I actually like to sleep and I don't want to go to school looking like a troll."

"Yeah, sure." Bella says crawling back into bed. I walk back down the stairs, careful not to hit the creaky step at the bottom.

The Cullen's weren't at school all week and I know it drove my sister insane.

"It's because the weather's nice." I say and Bella makes a face at me. "The Cullen's always go out of town when..."

"The sun's out." Bella says as she finishes my thought. I furrow my brows and Bella lifts hers, "Vampires." She whispers quietly and I hit her with my textbook.

"Bella!" Jessica shrieks behind us and we turn watching my sister's small blonde friend running over to us.

"Mike asked me to prom!" She babbles and I slowly back away not wanting to get caught up in prom talk.

After all I was only a freshman, I still had a few years before thinking about prom.

I find Tessa, Hanna, and Sally all standing by my locker. The three of them are talking in hushed voices. When I reach them all I go quiet and smile at me.

"Why are you guys being so weird?" I ask as I open my locker to collect my stuff.

"We've decided that we're having a sleepover at your house tonight." Tessa says and I give them a curious look.

"Why?" I ask and Tessa closes my locker. I didn't realize that they all had overnight bags, "How long have you three been planning this?"

"Since Monday." Sally says and I lift my brows, "You need a girls weekend."

"And since none of us can drive, we decided to bring the weekend to you." Hanna says with a grin as we walk to the parking lot.

"Get ready for a weekend of movies, makeovers, and La Push." Tessa says calmly and I stop in my tracks. "This three day weekend is gonna rock!"

"La Push? Why are we going to the Res?" I ask and the girls stop.

"Jacob called me and told me that you were ignoring him." Hanna says and I shoot her a look.

"I'm not ignoring him, I'm avoiding him." I say and Tessa lifts her brows.

"You're so going to tell us something juicy!" Tessa says and I smile at her. I hadn't told them my plan about my ten seconds of courage.

"Why was Jacob calling you?" I ask Hanna and she shrugs her shoulders.

"He seemed off when I talked to him, like his whole week was ruined because he hasn't heard from you." Hanna says and I roll my eyes.

"Why are you upset with him?" Sally asks and I kick at the gravel.

"He was flirting with Bella and completely ignored me at the bonfire. I know it's stupid but it still hurt, I mean he easily forgot about me for a pretty face." I say and Sally nods in understanding.

"You have a pretty face too." Tessa says and I roll my eyes.

"Not as pretty as Bella." I say and my friends don't say anything.

It was true. I wasn't pretty as Bella, she was filled out, mature looking and I still had an awkward body that belonged to a thirteen year old instead of a fifteen year old. I had some curves but they just made clothes fit my body weird.

When we reach my house Bella is already there. "Doesn't she ever go out?" Tessa asks me softly.

I flick my friend and she giggles as we all head into my room. We laugh and talk loudly as we clear the floor for sleeping bags.

"I thought your sister had a thing with Edward." Hanna says in the kitchen as the four of us make a pizza.

"She does, but it's complicated." I say and Tessa rolls her eyes.

"Then why was she flirting with Jacob? That's kind of a shitty thing for a sister to do." Tessa say and I flick her.

"Don't swear." I say before hopping up on the counter, "She only did it to get something."

"So she's one of them." Tessa says with a crinkle in her nose. I flick her again and she laughs.

I feel better with my friends around. They always can make me feel better.

~T~

I don't see Bella pretty much all weekend until she pulls me into her room Monday morning before dad was going to take my friends and I to La Push.

"He's a vampire!" She says and I lift my brows.

"Congratulations?" I say and Bella slaps my arm. "How do you know?"

"I ran into him in Port Angeles on Saturday and I confronted him. Then on Sunday he took me to a meadow and told me everything." Bella says and I laugh poking her stomach.

"This is kind of dangerous Bells." I say and she shakes her head.

"He won't hurt me." Bella says and I lift my brows.

"You do realize what vampires eat right?" I ask and Bella nods, "You do realize that you're filled with blood right?"

"He won't hurt me." Bella says again and I shake my head at her. "You can't tell anyone Marlie."

"Like they'll believe me if I do." I say and Bella smirks at me, "I honestly don't know why I believe you."

Bella laughs and we hear my friends stomping up the stairs to find me. "Here I got you this."

Bella hands me a leather bound book and I open it carefully. "The Quileute legends." I say before snapping it shut.

"Thanks Bell." I say just as my friends burst through the door.

"Let's go Marlie!" Sally says and I nod following them out.

When my dad pulls up to the Black house I feel my stomach twist.

Billy's sitting on the porch with Harry Clearwater. When we get out of the car Billy waves at me.

"Jake and his friends are in the shed!" He calls and I nod leading my friends over to the red shed a ways off from the house.

When we walk in I find Jacob and Quil wrestling and Embry hollering at them. They don't see the four of us and I decide just to act natural.

"Five bucks on Jake." I say and the boys freeze and look at me.

It's silent and I feel nervous until Embry says, "I'll take that bet."

I smile at Jacob and Quil go back to wrestling. I walk over and take the seat next to Embry while my friends sit up on the work bench.

Quil pins Jacob to the ground and Embry holds his hand out for my money. "We didn't shake on it." I say and Embry pushes me.

Jacob and I meet eyes and I look away. I was embarrassed by the way I've acted towards him.

"Hey let's go to the beach." Hanna says and everyone nods. Jacob's still watching me.

I hang back in the shed with him while everyone starts to walk off. Quil's trying his hardest to get Sally's attention and both Jacob and I chuckle at the sight.

I look at Jacob and study the way the corners of his eyes crinkle. My heart flutters and Jacob looks at me.

Ten seconds of courage was all I needed. Jacob begins to say something and I pull him closer to me pressing my lips to his to stop him.

The kiss is sloppy and nothing like how I wanted my first kiss to be. Jacob pulls away from me and our cheeks are both flushed a dark red.

"Marlie," he begins and I feel my blood run cold, he rarely called me Marlie, only when he was teasing or apologizing to me. "You're my best friend. I can't think of you like that."

"Ri-right." I say before I push past him out of the shed.

"Mar!" He calls after me, jogging to keep up. "We're still best friends though. We're always going to be best friends remember?" He says as he grabs my hand to show the matching scar on my palm.

I pull my hand out of his grip and look away from him. I felt like an even bigger idiot than before. "Mar please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not." I say but he doesn't look relieved. "I just- I don't know Jacob." I say and he looks so conflicted.

We walk to the beach I silence. Two little kids run past us, "I wish we could stay like that forever." Jacob says.

"I know everything was so much simpler then." I say and Jacob looks at me.

It was true. Everything was so much simpler than, even our friendship was. Now I don't even think we had one, and that was worse than rejection.

* * *

It's hard writing in Marlie's POV for Twilight. I know these chapters are boring but we promise it'll pick up when we reach Nww Moon.


	7. Chapter 7

I could almost feel my heart break when Marlie left. She wouldn't even look at me. Part of me wanted her, a small part really did. She was the only girl that I ever really got along with. The rest of me just wanted Marlie as my best friend, just as my best friend.

I still can picture her face. She knew even before I told her, that's how well we knew each other. We had like ESP or something.

"What was up with Marlie?" Embry asks and I kick a rock hard, it hits the shed with a loud clang.

"You guys still mad at each other?" Quil asks and I shake my head.

"Let's just drop it." I growl and the guys nod leaning against the shed and watching me closely.

The guys didn't understand. I wanted to talk to Marlie, it was easier to talk about things with her. She didn't even have to understand, she would just sit there and listen until I felt better.

Of course I wouldn't be able to talk to her though. She was mad at me even though she swore up and down she wasn't. Marlie even tried to plaster a fake smile on her face for me, but I saw right through it. Her smiles always reach her eyes, her brown eyes will bounce and almost seem like they're laughing along with her. Today her eyes stayed cold, sad. The way she looked at me made me want to take everything back, start the whole week over.

When I finally walked back into the house my dad was watching the game and drinking a beer. I didn't feel like joining him so I head straight for my room.

"Jake?" My dad calls and I come back into the living room. "What was wrong with Marlie?"

"There's just stuff going on." I say and my dad lifts his brows at me.

"Between you two?" My dad asks and I nod leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yeah." I say tiredly and my dads brows lift higher.

"What happened?" He asks and I bite my lip.

"I don't want to talk about it dad." I say and my dad sighs looking at me.

"You know Jacob," my dad begins and I close my eyes, "the two of you have been best friends your whole life. It'd be stupid to throw all of that away because of one fight."

"It's more than just a fight." I say and my dad nods in understanding. "We always make up right away, but this- this is different."

"What happened?" My dad asks again. I groan and rub my face.

"She kissed me." I say looking into my dads eyes. He doesn't looked shocked, just attentive. "She kissed me and I told her I didn't think of her that way. I broke her heart dad."

"Well Jacob," my dad begins slowly,"you two will work this out. I think you should just give each other time."

So I did. I gave her a whole month of space from me. I kept myself busy with the Rabbit, but I was always lonely since I was used to her sitting on the chair by the tool box.

I was sitting in the kitchen stuffing my face full of food when the phone rings. It's almost eleven at night.

The caller I'd lit up and I almost dropped my piece of pizza upon reading the name Swan.

It was either Charlie or Mar, and since it was late at night something had to be wrong.

~T~

Watching my sister walk out of the house after screaming the most hurtful things to my father was hard to watch.

I don't even know why she left. Edward took her to play baseball and then when she got back she was screaming at him, breaking off whatever they had and then disappearing into her room.

I then watched in horror when she repeated the same words my mother said when she left. I decided right there I hated her. How dare she talk to our father, my father like that.

My mind didn't cross Jacob until we got a phone call from the Cullen's that Bella was in a hospital in Phoenix. She had fallen down the stairs and then out a window of some hotel.

I felt like throwing up. I really didn't hate her.

My father decided to jump on a plane right to Phoenix to meet my mother and I was supposed to stay here.

I didn't want to be alone so I call the one person who I knew would come down at almost eleven at night.

"Hello?" His voice is husky, on guard like I'm calling to yell at him.

"Jake?" I say, my voice cracking, "Can you come over?"

"Mar? What's wrong?" Jacob asks anxiously and I can hear him moving things around for his fathers car keys.

Billy wouldn't care if Jacob drove down here even if he only had his permit. Jacob's been driving around since he was thirteen.

I tell him what happened to Bella and he tells me that he's on his way.

Jacob gets here in an half hour and walks right in. I'm sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket waiting for the phone to ring with news on Bella. She lost a lot a blood.

"Mar?" Jacob says and I look up. He sits down next to me and I look at him.

He grins easily at me and I smile. We were still best friends. I don't think anything could break the bond we had.

~T~

Bella turned out being ok, like Jacob assured me she would. He stayed with me all night watching movies and talking. We had a whole month of each other's life to catch up on.

My mom came home with Bella and my dad and I was so happy to see her I cried. Which caused Jacob to laugh.

"My baby girl," my mother says softly as she cups my cheek, "have I missed you."

"I missed you too." I say before squeezing her tightly. She was only staying a week, which in my opinion was far to short of a time.

"You know," Jacob says as he does something to the Rabbit. I didn't understand cars, at all. "You look a lot like your mom."

"I know," I say as I flip the page in my magazine, "we have the same nose and hair."

"You also have the same laugh." Jacob says, "It's like soft and almost bell like." I smile at him and flip the page.

"I think I might stay with her during the summer." I say and Jacob's mouth twists.

"Are you going to go the whole summer?" Jacob asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"I think so, I mean I'd like too." I say and he shrugs his shoulders.

"You're going to miss our annual camping trip." Jacob says and I meet his eyes with a small sheepish smile.

"Awe, Jake are you trying to say that you'll miss me?" I ask and Jacob rolls his eyes but I can tell he's embarrassed.

"No, I'm just saying that you're totally going to mess up the summer if you go." Jacob says looking over his shoulder at.

"Oh please, there's going to be tons of tourists milling around here, you won't even remember me." I say and Jacob snorts.

"Your probably right." Jacob says with a grin and I throw my magazine at him.

"Jerk." I mutter but I can't help but smile.

~T~

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Dad asks for the hundredth time before I board the plane for Jacksonville.

"Charlie she's going to be fine." Billy says as he hits my fathers arm. The Blacks and my father were the only people to send me off. My sister was off somewhere with Edward.

"Yeah dad, I promise I'll call you the second I land." I say and he nods hugging me close.

"You know you can come home whenever." Dad says and I smile. I've never really left home for so long. He was nervous even though I was just going to be with mom.

"I know daddy." I say hugging him tightly.

I kiss him and then Billy on the cheeks. "Look after my dad," and lower I say, "and Bella."

Billy's eyes flash, he knew about the Cullen's. "Of course, you take care of yourself kid."

"I will." I say and then Jacob picks me up and squeezes me tightly.

"You make sure to have a lot of fun without me." Jacob says before he drops me to the ground.

"Don't forget about me ok?" I say and Jacob rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry Marlene I won't." He says and I grin, swatting his arm playfully. He always called me Marlene to tease me.

"Whatever." I say and I hug each of them again before I grab my stuff and board the plane.

I was looking forward to going away for the summer. I needed some time with my mom, some time to myself.

* * *

First part in Jacob POV.

We're going to write a chapter or two of Marlie in Florida before we get into New Moon.

Sorry if the last few chapters have bored you guys!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

"Baby girl, don't you just love this heat?" My mother asks.

I nod my head in agreement because I know that's what she wants. I really think the heat is suffocating. I felt trapped and sweaty, really sweaty.

Jacksonville was no Forks that's for sure.

"You know," my mother begins as we drive home from the mall. She took me school shopping and let me tell you, the hardest thing ever is finding warm winter clothes in somewhere as hot as Florida. "You can stay here and finish out the rest of your high school career."

I take a deep breath. I knew this was coming. My mom has been trying to get Bella or me to move here with her. Bella won't because of Edward and I won't because Forks is my home.

"I know that mom, but I miss Forks." I say and she sighs sadly. It almost breaks my heart but I would be so unhappy if I moved here.

Forks was the only place I really wanted to be. I loved it there, being here in Florida for three months made me realize how much I really did enjoy the cold and the constant cover of clouds.

I was going home in a week though and I was happy. I wouldn't be going back as an awkward teenager either. I would be going back looking more mature than I ever thought. It's strange what three months can do to you.

I was tan now from the constant sun and my face had cleared up considerably. I cut my hair and layered it so now it had more shape and bounce instead of hanging limply in my face. I even put in some highlights. I grew a few inches and my body stretched out long and lean, clothes finally fit me right now.

I didn't look like little Marlie anymore, that's for sure.

"Are you sure? I mean the sun is good for you, I worry about you there." My mother says and I grin at her.

"I love Forks mom, that's my home." I say and she sighs dramatically.

~T~

My mother and I hold hands as we walk through the warm squishy sand. We both have sun hats and sunglasses on.

I'm sixteen today, which is kind of strange for me. I can't even remember the last birthday I had without my family in Forks. It's always the same every year. My father and I head to the Clearwater's with the Black's and have a big feast with Harry's fish fry and a homemade cake from Sue.

I loved spending my birthdays like that, simple. I like spending my birthday with my mom though too. She just had an easy going personality that just made you feel good about yourself.

"My little girl," my mom says when we get home. She places a small box in front of me and winks, "My little August baby."

I pull apart the light purple wrapping paper and open the box to find a silver necklace with my birthstone. A peridot that's a green color.

"Mom it's beautiful." I say breathlessly as I clasp the necklace around my neck. "I love it."

"I'm so glad." My mom says with a grin, "I  
think it's sets you off like a picture frame."

My cell phone rings shrilly and Jacob's name lights up the screen.

"I'll let you get that." My mom says as she presses a kiss to my forehead, "I can't believe you're already sixteen."

I smile and wait for her to leave the room before answering. "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday!" A chorus of voices sing on the other side. I smile and lean back into my chair. Tessa, Hanna, Jacob, Embry, and Quil were all singing me a goofy rendition of the song.

"You better get your butt back home quick!" Tessa says and I smile.

"How old are you now?" Embry asks and I can hear the smile on his face.

"Older than all of you." I answer and the group laughs.

"Not true," Hanna says, "Jacob turned sixteen in July."

"She knows that." Jacob says with a chuckle, "She called about a million times to wish me happy birthday."

I smile sheepishly and cradle the phone, "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too." Jacob says and I know he probably misses me the most.

We talk for a bit more but it's difficult when there's so many people on the phone. Jacob promises to call me back later to night.

I can't help but feel a little left out. I missed my friends more than anything. I really couldn't wait to go home and sleep in my real bed, in my real room.

I could leave early, but that would break my mother's heart, besides, I only had a week left.

~T~

When I step off the plane and see my father and Bella I can't help but run right into their awaiting arms.

Bella squeals and then whistles low at how different I look.

"Well look who grew up." My dad says as he tucks a piece of loose hair behind my ear. His eyes widen at my new piercings in my cartilage but he doesn't say anything.

"How's mom?" Bella asks and I can see in her eyes how much she misses her.

"She's real good. How's Edward?" I ask and my dad snorts, you could tell he wasn't Edward's number one fan.

"He's great." Bella says and I smile at her. She looked good.

The car ride home is filled with Bella and I talking, catching up. She kept looking at me strangely but I knew she was just trying to ge used to the way I looked.

"How was your birthday?" Bella asks and I smile, ready to show off my necklace from mom.

"Mom got me this." I say as I show off the silver bracelet. Bella's eyes widen and she nods her head in approval. I wonder if she helped my mom think of it.

"Sorry I didn't send you anything Bug, but you're gift is still at home." My dad says and I shrug my shoulders.

"It's cool dad, I don't expect much. I'm just glad to be home." I say as I cuddle into my favorite Seattle sweatshirt.

"We're glad you're home Bug." My dad says and I smile at him. Our eyes meet and he winks, my dad and I just got each other.

The car ride is long and I start to get anxious. I wanted to get home already, I couldn't wait to see our little white house with Bella's red truck in the driveway and christmas lights still hanging on the garage.

Forks is raining when we reach our town's border. I smile watching the rain drops race each other down the window. I'm bouncing in my seat and Bella has to shoot me a look to stop kicking her seat.

"Come on chief, can't you drive faster?" I ask and my dad chuckles looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"No I certainly can not." My dad says, he doesn't even look annoyed that I called him Bug.

We finally reach our little white house and I squeal. There's two other cars parked out front; the Clearwater's and the Black's. My dad laughs and meets my eyes again.

"We'll get on in there Bug, we'll get your stuff." My dad says and I'm flying out of the cruiser.

Jacob's already running out of the front door. I falter upon seeing my oldest friend and he looks surprised too. Jacob has to be almost six foot and he's broad shouldered, no longer lankey.

My eyes trail over him, trying to find any sign of Jacob. He seems to be doing the same thing to me because when our eyes meet we smile at each other. Jacob still has the same kind eyes.

"Hey Mar." He says before pulling me into a large almost bone crushing hug.

"Haven't you heard that steroids are bad for you?" I ask and Jacob chuckles warmly.

"I'm just filling out Mar, wouldn't seem so drastic if you didn't spend the whole summer away from us." Jacob says and I smile looking at him.

He's still Jacob and I'm still Marlie, it didn't matter how much our physical looks changes.

When I get inside Sue cups my face with a big motherly grin on her face. "Little Marlie May, look at you."

I smile and hug her. Sue was like my mother when my real one couldn't be around for me. "Hi Sue." I say and

"We made your favorite, fish fry and red velvet cake." Sue says with a wink and I smile hugging her again.

"Thanks." I say before heading into the living room.

Billy, Harry, Seth, and Leah are chatting away with one another when I walk in they smile at me. Billy whistles causing me to blush.

"I didn't know that all of you were going to be here." I say and they smile at me.

I was real tired but tried not to show it. They were all here for me after all.

I sit in my favorite corner on the couch and cuddle into the arm rest. Our couch was old and worn and smelt like cedar.

Jacob sits next to me and I make a point to touch his arm with my cold feet. He jumps and cover my feet with a pillow before leaning against them.

"You look different." Jacob says and I loft my brows at him. Did he not realize how different he looked?

"So do you." I say and my eyes trail his long legs and now prominent muscles.

"No I don't." Jacob says and I have to laugh.

"Jake, you're like a giant!" I say and Jacob smiles at me.

"At least I didn't cut my hair." Jacob says and I grin, glad that Jacob still had his long locks.  
"I didn't cut my hair that short." I say as I play with the ends of mine.

Jacob shrugs his shoulders and I kick him again which causes him to laugh.

It was good to be home.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into school I'm tackled by Hanna, Tessa, and Sally. All them squeal and play with my hair.

"You're a babe!" Tessa squeals and I laugh as the three of them circle around me.

"I missed you." Sally says hugging me, "We need to catch up soon." She says before running off to join her other friends.

I smile at Hanna and Tessa and taking in there changes from the summer. They're not as drastic as mine and Jacob's but you can still see them.

"What do you have first period?" Hanna asks taking my schedule from me.

Edward and Bella walk by me and Bella tugs at my hair. I glare at her playfully and then step on the back of her shoe to give her a flat tire.

Edward catches Bella before she falls and smirks at me, "Stupid vampire." I mutter under my breath and Edward chuckles lightly before continuing down the hall.

I roll my eyes and turn back to my friends. Hanna and Tessa are talking to Conrad O'shea, a junior and a star football player.

His brown eyes meet mine and I smile at him, he lifts his brow at me and smiles a crooked grin at me.

"Marlie," he says smoothly and I smile at him, "how was Florida."

"Hot," I say stupidly and Conrad grins.

"I bet it was." He says as his eyes trail my body. "You should tell me about it sometime."

I smile at him and watch as he joins his friends a little ways down the hall. Tessa clutches my arm tightly and I smile at her.

"He totally wants you!" She squeals and laugh shaking my head.

"Conrad flirts with everyone." I say as I shake my head with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah but he was really flirting with you." Hanna says and I laugh again.

"Oh please." I say and I roll my eyes again.

~T~  
School's been pretty boring the first three weeks. My sophomore year isn't that exciting, not that I planned it was going to be. Forks is never really exciting.

The only period I really look forward too is my photography class. Alice Cullen, is the teacher's assistant that period and since we do nothing in that class all Alice and I do is talk about clothes, and makeup, and hair.

"You're definitely a lot more fun to talk to about this stuff than you're sister." Alice says and I grin at her. I liked being better than my sister.

"Well my sister doesn't like shopping." I say to Alice and she grins at me. It's true I didn't like shopping either but after spending the summer with my mom the activity grew on me.

"I wish I could just take her and remake her." Alice says as she pictures the moment in her mind. I used to think Alice was a little weird, how she would stare off into space for long amounts of time but I learned that it was just her gift. She was special like Edward, luckily though he couldn't read my thoughts either.

"She would have to be dead for you to be able to do that." I say and Alice let's out her small laugh.

"You would think that me being a," she drops her voice low as she says this, "vampire, would scare her."

"Bella's always been a little weird." I say and Alice looks at me with her brow raised.

"You're not scared of me either." Alice says and I sigh, I guess I was a little wrid too. The truth was though I thought the Cullen's and the Hale's were fascinating now that I knew what they were. I kind of wanted to be one of them, not that I would ever admit it.

"I don't scare easily." I say and Alice laughs again. She has scared me quite a few times, popping into my bedroom unannounced to give me a new addition to my wardrobe would scare anybody.

Alice goes quiet for a few minutes and I play with my camera. "Hey Al?" I say but I'm not sure if she can even hear me when she's having one of her moments.

"Yeah?" She says after a few more moments of silence.

"If I took a picture of you right now would it appear on film?" I ask and she flick a wad of paper at me.

"Yes," she says with a laugh, "I would appear on film."

"What did you just see?" I ask as I throw the wad of crumpled paper into the trash can. The bell was about to ring for the last period before lunch.

"I would advise you to look cute in PE." Alice says and I stare at her.

"Why?" I ask and Alice smiles before turning away from me and walking down the hallway to meet Jasper.

"Alice!" I call after her again but she ignores me and disappears into the crowd.

~T~

I kick a soccer ball hard over to Sally and it sails past her, "Oh come on Sal! At least try!"

"Shut up!" Sally calls back, "Not everyone can be as athletic as you!"

I laugh as she kicks the ball far over near where some of the boys are playing football. I run after it and stop short when I find Conrad playing with the ball. He grins at me and I walk towards him timidly.

"This yours?" He asks as he juggles the ball on his knees.

"Yeah." I say as I watch the ball go back and forth from knee to knee. He suddenly stops it and holds the soccer ball out to me. I reach to grab it but he pulls it back out of my grasp grinning playfully at me.

"You're a little slow." He says teasingly and I smile at him waiting for the perfect moment to grab the ball.

Conrad shifts from foot to foot and then takes a step closer to me. He's a good foot taller than me.

"Come on Conrad," I say as I pout out my lip, "can I please have the ball?"

"Well with a face like that," Conrad says as he holds out the ball for me again, "no." He pulls the ball away from me again and I smile.

I stare him down playfully and he grins holding the ball over my head and grinning cockily.

"I'll give the ball back if you do one thing." Conrad says and I fold my arms over my chest.

"What? It better not be anything gross." I say as I crinkle my nose. He smirks and spins the soccer ball on the tip of his finger.

"Eat lunch with me today," he says and the butterflies in my stomach explode, "I want to hear all about your trip to Florida."

"Well I can't just abandon my friends." I say as I make a grab for the soccer ball. He anticipates my move and pulls it out of my reach at the last second.

"They can come too." Conrad says with a crooked grin, "Come on Marlie." He says with a grin. How could I say no to that?

"Sure, why not." I say and he grins holding the ball out before drop kicking all the way over to Sally.

"Than's Con!" She yells across the field and I glare at him.

"I'll see you at lunch." I say before running across the turf to where Sally waits.

I tell her everything and she squeals with excitement. "Holy hell!" She says and I laugh.

"I don't think hell can be holy." I say as we head towards the locker room.

"Shutup!" She says and I laugh again, "Let's just marvel in this moment. We don't need to ruin it with you're smart ass ways."

"You're acting like you're the one he talked to." I say and I suddenly become curious if Sally might have a thing for Conrad.

"Oh please! I'm just excited for you! This is like major! This is like huge!" Sally says jumping up on the bench in the locker room. "Wait until Tessa and Hanna hear about this."

"Are you going to eat lunch with us?" I ask and Sally nods enthusiastically.

"Of course I'm eating lunch with you! This is Conrad O'shea, football star with hot older friends. So yes, I'm eating lunch with you." Sally continues on.

I laugh again but I feel awkward. She must have a little thing for him because Sally wouldn't act like this noramlly. She's acting more like Tessa than anything.

When I walk into the hall I find Conrad waiting for me. He grins at me and walks me down the hall with Sally trailing behind with Conrad's friend Mikey.

Alice walks past us and smirks at me. So this is what she saw. I smile at her and shake my head as our eyes meet at our own private joke.

I sit down at Conrad's table, making sure that there is two open spots for Hanna and Tessa. When they walk in their jaws drop and they scurry over to us.

When the three of us make eye contact we all share a private squeal. They were just as excited as Sally was, but more for me.

I tell Conrad about Florida and joke with his friends. I keep looking over at the table my sister, Edward, and Alice sit at. Alice and Bella are grinning at me but Edward's lips are pressed in a thin line.

I wonder what his deal is.

~T~

Edward drove us to school this morning so he's going to drive us home. I'm waiting by his Volvo when Conrad walks over to me.

I haven't seen him since I sat with him at lunch. Since we haven't talked in almost a week I figured I said something stupid and ruined my chances.

"A bunch of us are going to the diner, want to come with?" Conrad asks and the butterflies begin to flutter again.

"Sure, let me just tell my sister and Edward." I say and Conrad nods, he waits with me and I feel so excited I think I might burst.

When Edward and Bella walk out, Bella smiles at me, clearly happy to see me with Conrad, but Edward looks dark, almost dangerous. For the first time I see him for the predator he really is.

"I'm going to go with Conrad to the diner." I say and Edward stares at Conrad with a glare.

"That's cool, just make sure you're home before dinner." Bella says and I nod. Bella liked to act like the parent when my dad wasn't around, it should bug me but it honestly was reassuring to have a sibling that cared.

"Don't you have a physics test you need to study for." Edward growls out and I look at him with a glare.

"I can study after. I'm sure you're still going to be at me house when I get home." I snap at him and he swallows still looking at Conrad.

"Just be home by four." Bella says before hitting Edward with her binder, "Come on, let's go."

Edward stares down Conrad one last time before shooting me a look. He looks like he's trying to tell me something but I'm so annoyed with him that I don't care.

I follow Conrad over to his white car. It's a bit older but most cars in Forks are. Conrad's car is messy compared to Bella's and Edwards. It's smelt like weed too.

I swallow and ignore it. Conrad was interested in me and honestly what teenage boy didn't smoke weed now a days.

When we get to the diner, I realize I'm the youngest in the group sitting at the table. I shift uncomfortably in my seat next to Conrad but he puts his arm around the back of my chair and I relax. I could get used to this.

"Your sister's dating Edward right?" A girl asks and I nod my head.

"That's so weird!" Some other girl says, "I mean what makes you're sister so special?"

I frown and the table chuckles, "Ignore her." Conrad says to me.

"I think Cullen's an ass." Mikey says with an eye roll. "He looked liked like he wanted to kill you in the parking lot today."

"Right, I don't know what his deal is." Conrad says and he looks at me expectantly.

"He's just- protective." I say and Conrad rolls his eyes.

"More like territorial." Mikey says and I roll my eyes.

"Ignore them." Conrad say again and he grabs one of my fries. "They're just jealous that Edward's a million times better looking then them."

I laugh and lean back in my chair as I sip my soda. Now that the conversation has switched to other topics I feel much more comfortable.

At exactly four we pull up in front of my house and Conrad looks over and grins at me.

"Sorry about my friends." Conrad says and I shrug my shoulders. I wasn't going to say that it was ok because it's not. "On Saturday do you want to go to Port Angeles and catch a movie?"

"Yeah that sounds fun." I say and Conrad smiles. He leans in just a bit and I wonder if he wants me to kiss him.

Someone knocks on my window and I jump. Edward's standing there with a few groceries in his hand. I sigh in relief and hug Conrad goodbye before jumping out of the car to follow Edward out.

I look at Edward and find him staring at Conrad. I wave to Conrad and I nudge Edward inside.

"Why are you acting like that?" I hiss at him and he sets the groceries down on the kitchen table.

Bella looks at us and lifts her brows. Her hand flipping through a large cookbook.

"I don't like him." Edward says and I glare at him. "You don't even know him Marlie. Don't you think it's a little weird that he has a sudden interest in you?"

"You don't know him either." I snap back as I grab a box of crackers out of the grocery bag.

"Stop it." Bella says before Edward can say anything else, "Edward leave Marlie alone, these are her first real dates and Marlie, Edwards just looking out for you."

I sigh and grab my stuff and go into my room. This wasn't worth arguing about, whatever problem Edward had, my sister could deal with it.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

"Bug, Conrad's here." My dad yells from the front door and I squeak. I brush out my hair one last time and hurry out of my room before my dad can interrogate him.

When I reach the living room I find Conrad sitting opposite of my father and Edward. The three of them look so awkward. Conrad is looking down at his shoes and my dad and Edward glare at him.

I shoot a look at Bella, who's in the kitchen, and she shrugs her shoulders. When I walk past her she whispers quietly to me, "At least they can agree on something."

I smile because my dad hated Edward but his dislike of Conrad brought the two of them together.

"What's their deal?" I say and my sister shrugs her shoulders.

"Well dad doesn't like anyone dating his daughters, but I don't know what Edward's problem is." Bella says and she shoots him a look that he doesn't see since he's too busy glaring at my date.

I shrug my shoulders and walk over to Conrad, "You ready?"

He nods and gets up quickly. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Be home by ten-thirty." My dad says and Conrad and I both nod. Edward stands up and stands by Bella.

"Maybe we'll see you in Port Angeles, we're going to see a movie tonight." Edward says and Bella looks up at him her eyes wide.

"Whatever Cullen." I snap annoyed at him and Edward shakes his head at me before glaring at Conrad again.

"So your sister's boyfriend is a freak." Conrad says as we head over to Port Angeles. We were going to the drive ins tonight.

"He's just been acting strange lately. Sorry for how my dad and Edward acted. I'll talk to them." I say and Conrad nods, his jaw still locked in annoyance.

This was going to be a long night.

~T~

"Edward, what's your problem?" I ask after Charlie goes to bed. Marlie was still out, but she should be home in a half hour.

"You don't hear the vile thoughts that float around in his mind about Marlie." Edward growls and I lift my brows at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I hiss, suddenly apprehensive of Marlie's whereabouts. Now I wished that Edward and I had gone to Port Angeles.

"I don't like meddling in peoples lives, especially your sisters. What if she wants to- well you know." Edward says uncomfortably and I glare at him.

Marlie was only sixteen. She wasn't ready for that, I wasn't even ready for that.

"She's at the drive-ins with him right now Edward! What if he- ugh!" I say throwing my hands up and then heading down stairs just in case the phone rings.

~T~

I sit uncomfortably in Conrad's passenger seat. He keeps trying to get me to join the back seat with him. I would make out with him but I wanted go that far. Especially in a back seat of a dirty car.

"Come on Marlie." He says as he touches my hair lightly. I shift away from him and he sighs. "You know Sally would have no problem with this." He mutters under his breath and I shoot him a look.

"Then why don't you take Sally next time." I say in annoyance and he rolls his eyes.

"C'mon Mar. Sally isn't as pretty as you," I lift my brow at him, "and she's not as fun to be around." He adds quickly and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not ready for what you want." I say and Conrad plays with my hair again.

"It'll be fun. I promise I'll be gentle." He whispers into my hair and I jump out of the car, grabbing my purse.

"I'm just going to call my sister and have her pick me." I say grabbing my emergency cell phone out of my purse.

"Get back in the car. Your sister isn't going to want to come out to Port Angeles to get you." Conrad says and I glare at him, "Marlie, come on."

"Edward will come get me then." I snap and he glares at me. I shake my head and walk away from him heading for the girls bathroom so I know that he couldn't follow me.

I hear his car start up but I don't turn back. This whole night was a big mistake.

I dial my sister number quickly but it goes straight to voice mail. I decide to call the house phone next and Bella answers on the first ring.

"Come and get me please." I say and Bella sighs in relief.

"Edward's on his way now." She then tells me all about how Edward had hear Conrad's vile thoughts.

I knew I should be mad at Edward for not telling me but I was glad he didn't meddle. I was glad that he gave me a chance to make my own decisions.

I only have to wait twenty minutes for Edward to pick me up and Bella stays on the phone with me the whole time. I hang up with her and jump into Edward's car, comfortable in his passenger seat.

"Thank's Cullen." I say and Edward looks at me.

"You know I'd come get you. You could have been in New York and I'd come get you." Edward says and I smile at him. He was like the older brother that I never had.

"That's not what I'm thankful for. I'm thankful that you didn't meddle. I'm glad you let me make my own choice." I say and Edward chuckles.

"I knew you'd make the right one." Edward answers and I grin at him.

"We're not going to get along now, are we?" I ask and Edward grins crookedly. "Because I have way too much fun arguing with you all the time."

"No, I don't think we're going to get along." Edward says and I grin.

~T~

That Sunday I decide to spend the day at Jacob's. I haven't seen him since I got home and I missed him. Things around Jacob were always a million times less dramatic.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jacob asks when I walk into his shed. I smile and hug him.

I didn't think it was possible but it looked like he got taller.

"You know, here and there." I say and Jacob grins at me. He messes up my hair and I laugh.

"Hey Marlie!" Quil and Embry say from the back of the shed and my jaw drops when I see Embry.

"What is in the water here?" I ask and the guys all laugh. Jacob and Embry had to be six feet and they were ripped.

"I know," Quil says as he hands me a soda, "you know it's bad when I'm the normal looking one."

I laugh and pop the lid on my Dr. Pepper. "Do you have any candy Jacob?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"What, sugary soda isn't enough for you? You're going to rot your teeth out Mar." Jacob says and I laugh sticking my tongue out at him childishly.

"No, soda is not enough for me." I say and Embry chuckles next to me.

"Come on Jake, you know Mar has to eat at least a pound of junk food a day." Quil adds in and I laugh hitting his arm.

"We might as well go to the corner market." Jacob says and we all get up. The corner market was a few minutes away from Jacob's house if we cut through the forest.

I walk between Embry and Jacob. It's incredibly warm between them, they're like portable heaters.

When we get to the corner store the boys slow down and look at them curiously. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"The Uley gang is here." Quil says with a glare and I tilt my head.

"Uley gang? You mean Sam Uley, Leah's ex-boyfriend?" I ask and Jacob nods his head.

"And Jared and Paul." Jacob says before leading the way to the store.

"They're like hall monitors on steroids." Embry says and I let out a laugh.

"You got enough junk food there Mar?" Jacob asks as he grabs a pack of powdered donuts holes out of my bag.

"Hey!" I say and he holds them over my head, just out of my reach. "Come on Jacob."

"Mar you don't need to be eating this crap." Jacob says and I pout at him. "Don't give me that look."

I laugh and nudge him. Jacob tugs at my hair and then gives me back my donuts.

"I missed you Mar." Jacob says and I nudge him again.

"I know, I promise next time I start seeing someone I won't fall off the face of the earth." I say and Jacob grins.

"That's all I ask." Jacob says with a grin before grabs me in a head lock.

"You know," I mumble as I struggle to get out of his hold, "I didn't miss you that much."

"Liar." He muses before letting me go.

He was right, that was a lie. I missed Jacob more than I cared to admit out loud to him.


	11. Chapter 11

I love October because it's when the weather starts getting really cold. I wake up early on Bella's birthday. She didn't want us to celebrate it, but my dad and I just couldn't do that.

My dad and I walk into Bella's room and the way she sits up I can tell that we've startled her.

"Happy birthday Bells!" My dad and I say and Bella shakes her head.

"I told you guys not to get me anything." Bella says and I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Well ours doesn't count because it's not wrapped." Dad says before throwing a camera to her.

"Hey is that a grey hair?" I ask and Bella and she touches her head quickly.

"Nuh-uh," Bella says getting out of bed quickly, "no way."

I laugh when she shoots me a glare and then run down the stairs to get ready for school.

Edward is waiting for us to take us to school and I hop into the back seat. The car is warm and I'm glad that Edward's taking us to school because his car always heats up better than Bella's.

"How come you don't like people celebrating your birthday?" I ask Bella and she shrugs her shoulders.

"It means I'm another year older than Edward." She says and I make a fake gag.

Edward chuckles and looks at me in the rear view mirror. "Technically Edwards one hundred and eight." I say and Bella shoots me a look.

I laugh and tuck my hair behind my ears. I spot Billy's truck in the lot and hop out the second I can.

"Hey, the hell are you doing here?" I say to Jacob and he grins at me.

"Thought I'd visit my favorite Swan on her birthday." Jacob says and I know he's teasing but it still kind of hurts.

Jacob pulls out a dream catcher and I swallow. I pointed that out to him a few days back.

"She'll love it." I say dryly and Jacob frowns at me.

"What's your deal?" Jacob says and I shrug my shoulders. "Come on Mar, what's with the face?" He then smooths out the wrinkles between my brows.

"Stop Jake." I say with a grin, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Don't worry about me." Jacob says and I lean against him. He casually wraps him arm over my shoulders. It's always comfortable with Jacob.

Bella walks over to us and I smirk at the awkwardness between the two of them. Jacob hands Bella the dream catcher and she grins.

"This is perfect actually. Thanks Jake." Bella says and I feel the jealously bubble up inside of me. I didn't like being territorial over Jacob, he wasn't even mine to be territorial over.

I say goodbye to Jacob and he grabs me by my hood pulling me back. "Call me when you get home ok?"

"Why?" I ask, noticing the sudden change of his tone.

"Just call me." He says and the late bell rings so we couldn't talk much longer.

"Alright." I say and I hug Jacob goodbye quickly.

When I get to my photo class Alice is gushing about Bella's birthday. "We're having a party for her."

"She's gonna flip out and hate you." I say and Alice's eye's sparkle.

"She's gonna go. Trust me I've seen it." Alice says and I roll my eyes.

"I know my sister." I say and Alice crosses her arms.

"I know her too, probably better than you." Alice says and I shrug my shoulders. That was probably true. Bella and I weren't that close, we didn't tell each other stuff.

"Are you going to go tonight?" Alice asks and I shrug my shoulders. "You should, she is your sister."

"I didn't see her jumping up and down for my birthday." I say and Alice lifts her brow.

"I remember you were in Florida for your birthday." Alice says and I take a deep breath.

"Fine Alice." I say and she grins, her golden eyes lighting up.

"Wear that pretty cream dress with that dark blue cardigan, curl your hair too." Alice says and I roll my eyes, leaning back into my chair defeated. It wasn't worth arguing with Alice.

I pull hair out of myself and walk down the halls with Alice babbling next to me. "Why is everyone looking at us?" I ask and Alice shifts uncomfortably.

"Well, Conrad and Sally are dating." Alice says and I make a face.

"What? I just stopped seeing him like a week ago." I say and Alice looks at me.

"I know, supposively they've had something going on for a while." Alice says and I make another face.

"Well thanks for the warning." I say as I try to speed walk away from Alice. I was annoyed and needed to talk to my real friends.

"Marlie, there's no way that I would had seen that coming. I don't know Conrad enough to see the choices he makes." Alice says and I roll my eyes.

"But you know me well enough to see how his choices affect me. Do you even really watch my future Alice or are you so wrapped up in my sister like everyone else that I'm just the second best Swan?" I ask and Alice stops in her tracks.

"Marlie, you're not second best. I just..." Alice says but she stops looking for the best words to say.

"Are better friends with Bella than you are with me. Bella's life is probably more interesting anyways." I say feeling suddenly very calm.

Jasper appears at Alice's side and at that moment I decide that vampires are manipulative. I glare at the two of them. Alice actually looks really upset and now that I'm calm I'm tempted to apologize.

"I'm-" I begin to apologize when Bella walks up and gives me a look. She can sense the tension and she automatically takes her place next to Alice and lifts a brow at me.

I shake my head and say, "I'm not going to your stupid party. I have better things to do than watch all of you shower Bella with expensive gifts."

I turn on my heel quickly and make my way for the cafeteria. I packed a lunch this morning so I didn't need to wait in line. I find Hanna and Tessa at our regular table. They're glaring at Sally who has her arms wrapped tightly around Conrad's neck. The motion reminds me of an octopus squeezing the life out of its prey.

"Do you think one of you could drive me home?" I ask and Tessa nods her head.

"Cullen's not going to drive you?" Alice asks and I shoot a look at the table. I knew Edward was listening.

"I'd rather stay far away from the love birds." I say and Tessa looks at the table that my sister sits at.

"She does look pretty clingy." Tessa says and Hanna nods in agreement. "I don't think I've seen the two separated since they got together."

"They're not, trust me. It's like Edward lives with us." I say and the girls laugh.

"It must be so annoying." Hanna says before turning to glare at Sally since she hasn't done it in a while.

"I thought she was my friend." I say and Tessa throws a grape at me.

"We're your friend and Jacob's your friends, and trust me when I say you're only ever going to need Jacob as your friend. That boy will be around forever." Tessa says and I smile.

"They're getting married remember?" Hanna says and I smirk, "Can't you see it? The two of us watching her marry Jacob in La Push on the beach, by the forest that the two of them love so much?"

"How romantic." Tessa sighs and I laugh again. "You two really do love each other."

"We don't have feelings for each other like that. Jacob and I love each other like how a brother loves a sister." I say and Tessa rolls her eyes.

"You two are soulmates and one day it's just going to click and we'll be standing here saying I told you so."

~T~

I get home after Bella does. I know this because Edward's car is parked in the street. I roll my eyes and look at Tessa.

"Want me to come in with you?" Tessa asks and I shake mead.

"No, I'll just call you later." I say before jumping out of the car and trotting up the steps.

I open the door and find Bella laying on Edward's chest. They're watching the older Romeo and Juliet. It's a classic, but I like the one with Leonardo Dicaprio better.

I walk right past them to my bedroom and drop my belongings before heading back to the kitchen to eat something.

Bella's waiting for me and I roll my eyes.

"What's with the attitude Marlie?" Bella asks and I hop onto the counter grabbing a bag of chips.

"I don't have an attitude. I'm just sick of people thinking you're the greatest thing that's ever stepped into Forks." I say and Bella rolls her eyes.

"I think you should apologize to Alice." Bella says and I roll my eyes at her tone.

"Last time I checked, you were my sister not my parent. You can't tell me what to do." I say and Bella crosses her arms over her chest.

Someone walks in and I peek around the wall to find Jacob. I make a face at him and he grins, grabbing the bag of chips from me and hopping onto the counter next to me.

"Jacob did you ask if you could come over?" Bella asks and I hop off the counter.

"Does Edward ever ask if he can come over? Dad doesn't even like Edward so I'm sure he'd rather have Jacob here than him." I say and Bella rolls her eyes.

"Stop talking to me like that." Bella says and I feel like pushing her.

"Stop acting like mom and I will." I say and I push past her with Jacob falling close behind.

We sit in my room and I rant and rave about Bella and Edward. Jacob listens closely and sits in silence letting me talk.

When I'm done I look at Jacob and sigh, "Sorry Jake, you probably came over to tell me something."

Jacob nods and we both lay back on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"You remember how I told you about Sam?" Jacob says and I nod my head.

"He's been everywhere lately, watching the three of us like he wants us to join his gang." Jacob says and I furrow my brows.

"You're not going to join right?" I say this because even though I know the answer I need to hear it from Jacob.

"No," Jacob says and I sigh, "it's just weird. I don't know what to do."

"Did you talk to Billy about it?" I ask and Jacob looks over at me.

"Billy thinks they're the best thing that's ever happened on the Res." Jacob says and we meet eyes.

"Just stay away from them Jacob." I say and he nods his head.

~T~

Bella gets home a few hours after Jacob leaves. When she walks through the door I see the bandages on her arms.

"What happened to you?" My dad says and Bella furrows her brows. She has her lying face on.

"I fell." She says and then meets my eyes. She walks up to her room and I wait a bit before following her up.

When I open the door to her room she's sitting on her bed and I lift my brows at the fact that Edward isn't there.

"What really happened?" I say and she looks at me. Even though we're really mad at each other I can't help but be worried about her.

"I cut myself and started bleeding. Jasper attacked me." Bella says and my eyes widen.

"Jesus Bella are you ok?" I say and whatever hard feeling I had just a second ago melts away.

"I'm fine, but Edward's really upset." She says and I do my best not to roll my eyes.

"Just give him time." I say and Bella looks at me, "I'm sure it was just as scary for him as it was for you."

I stay with Bella for a bit longer and she apologizes to me. I shrug my shoulders because I couldn't stay mad at Bella for long, we were sisters and we needed each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward doesn't drive us to school today and I know it freaks Bella out. I reassure her that it probably doesn't mean anything but she seems so distant with it.

"Look he's right there." I say pointing him out to Bella and she sighs. "You're freaking for no reason Bella."

"I know, but he's never been so... distant from me." Bella says and I roll ny eyes at her.

"Come on Bell's, Edward not wanting you would be like me not being friends with Jacob. It's impossible and you should feel stupid for even thinking it." I say and Bella smiles at me.

I hop out of the car and join Tessa and Hanna at the front of the school. I lift my brows at them and they grin at me.

"You look smiley today." Tessa says and I grin at them. "You hung out with Jacob didn't you?"

"How can you tell?" I ask as we walk into school.

"You always just have this weird aura around you." Hanna says and I roll my eyes, "I really wish you and Jacob would just vow your love for each other already."

"We're not going to vow any love for each other, because we're friends. Friends like how I'm friends with you two." I say and they shake their heads.

~T~

I pull my hair out of my face and run around the track. I push myself to keep going, enjoying the burning in my legs. I loved to run, it was something I've always enjoyed.

I told Bella to leave without and that I'd get a ride home from someone on the track team. I knew Edward would be at the house and I wanted to give them privacy to talk about things.

"Hey roadrunner." A voice says and I look up to see Charlotte Newly.

"Hi Charlottw." I say, he slows down for me to keep up with him. "What's up?"

"Just wondering how you're holding up." He says and I shrug my shoulders at her. Charlotte was the person who got me into running my freshmen year.

She was my leader and mentor for my freshmen group. She's also the first person to call me roadrunner, which is the nickname only track members called me.

"Conrad's an ass anyways, but I did see you with that Quileute guy." Charlotte says and I shove him causing her to lose stride but she picks it back up again.

"Jacob's my best friend." I state and she grins at me before picking up speed.

"Sure, sure." She says before taking off. I push my legs to catch up to her but Charlotte was fast. For every two of my strides it was one of hers.

Charlotte drops me off at home at six and I find Bella's truck in the driveway but no sign of Edward. There's a note taped to the cabinet and I pull it down reading my sister's messy handwriting.

Mar,  
Went for a walk with Edward in the woods. Be back in an hour.  
Bella.

That's strange, Bella should be back by now and where was Edward anyways. I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial Bella's number but her phone rings from the next room.

"Of course you didn't take your phone. Why would you?" I mutter to myself before going outside and seeing if Bella was anywhere in sight.

I decide to wait an hour in case she had written the note recently but when eight o'clock rolls around and there's still no sign of my sister, I start to get nervous.

I call my dad and he rushes home with the deputy. They wait until nine thirty until they call on a search party. Billy and Jacob even show up with Sam's gang.

"Dad can I please help look?" I say and my dad shakes his head.

"I don't need you getting lost in the woods too. You stay here with Jacob bug." My dad says and I groan, "Why don't you call the Cullen's again."

"The Cullen's left town." Someone says and it feels like my heart has stopped beating. Jacob grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"What do you mean left town?" My dad chokes out and Billy touches my dads arm.

"We'll find her Charlie, those boys know these woods."

Jacob finally has to take me inside because it's so cold out and I refuse to sit still by the heater. My chin quivers and Jacob pulls me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

Too keep my mind off the problem at hand I say, "I hate the way Sam looks at you."

"You get used to it." Jacob answers and I bury my face deeper into his grey windbreaker. "They're going to find her Mar."

"How do you know?" I ask and my voice cracks.

"I just do." Jacob says as he leads me over to the couch.

I sit on the couch watching the window closely. It's almost eleven and I know they're going to call off the search party soon.

"If they don't find her will you stay here?" I ask and Jacob tugs at my hair.

"I have school tomorrow Mar." Jacob says and I bite my lip looking at him.

"You never minded playing hooky before." I say and Jacob grins lightly before standing up and looking past me out the window.

I look out too and get up, running for the door. I leave my jacket on the couch and Jacob grabs it and drapes it over my shoulders as I watch Sam appear with my sister in his arms.

My dad takes Bella from him but I can tell he's struggling with her weight. Same hovers just in case he needs to catch her. I run over but Jacob catches.

"Give them some space Mar." Jacob says as the doctor pushes past me into the house.

I stand behind the couch with Jacob at my side and my dad on my other as the doctor checks her out.

She keeps mumbling Edwards name and that he didn't leave her, that she wondered off alone but I know that's not true. I didn't think I could ever dislike Edward, but right now I was definitely not his fan.

Jacob and everyone leave and my best friend promises to call me tomorrow. I help Bella to bed and when I begin to leave she catches my hand.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Of course." I say as I crawl into her bed and lay on the side that's closest to the window.

"He really's gone Marlie. He said it would be like he never existed." Bella says and I rub her back with slow rhythmic circles. A trick I picked up from my mother.

"I want him to exist Marlie." Bella says and I sigh, feeling my heart break for her.

"I know Bella, but I'm here." I say and she chokes on a sob. "I know that's not the same but I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

Short Chapter but i just had to get this out! I've been thinking about it for the three hours!


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up to screaming. Bella... again. I run up the stairs quickly and run into my dad who's just stepping out of his room.

"This is getting ridiculous. I need sleep." I say to him before disappearing into Bella's bedroom.

She's breathing heavily and has tears in her eyes. I know my sister is incredibly heartbroken but these nightmares are making me so sleep deprived. I sit on the edge of her bed and rub her back as she chokes out sobs.

"Breathe." I say and Bella takes a deep breath before letting it out with a quiver.

"Sorry." She chokes out and I shrug my shoulders.

"Who else is going to sit up with you at three in the morning? This is what sisters are for Bella." I say and she smiles slightly before biting her lip and shaking her head.

"It's ok to smile." I say but she shakes her head and lays back on her bed. "Do you need me to stay?"

"Yeah." She says and I sigh before crawling into her bed.

We face each other and I find myself studying my sister. The curve of her nose, the crinkles by her eyes, the faint scar on her chin. These were all the things that made up my sister.

Her own chocolate brown eyes watch me and she touches my hair, smoothing it down. It was sad to think that I didn't really know my sister. Sad to think that I knew. Jacob Black like the back of my hand but when it came to my own sister, it was like she was a foreign language.

We fall asleep with our hands intertwined. I knew my sister felt better with me here and I wasn't going to leave her.

~T~

"Bug?" My dad calls me and I trot out of the kitchen with a bagel in my hand.

"Hmm?" I say and my dad lifts a brow at the food in my hand. "I'm hungry." I say in defense.

"You're always hungry." My dad says and I shrug my shoulders. "Anyways, I'm thinking about sending your sister to live your mom."

"I think that would be good for her." I say and my dad frowns. "I know dad."

He didn't want Bella to go but maybe some sun would be good for her. My dad walks out to Bella who's standing by her truck and I watch from the window.

She shakes her head furiously when my dad brings up the fact that maybe she should go live with mom. I sigh and lean against the windowsill. Bella's incredibly stubborn.

I walk outside to give my dad a hand. Bella looks at me and I give her a reassuring grin.

"What do you think about this?" Bella asks and I tilt my head at her.

"I think it would be good for you." I say and Bella crosses her arms over her chest.

"I thought sisters were supposed to be on each others side." Bella responds and I shake my head.

"I am on your side Bella." I say and she rolls her eyes, "Sisters are supposed to look out for each other too. It's not healthy to be moping around here. He's not coming back Bella."

She gives me a look and I shrug my shoulders at her. Bella may be stubborn. but so was I.

"I'm going out with Jessica this weekend." She says and I cross my arms over my chest, "We're going to see a movie? You want to join us Marlie?" She says this full of venom and I have to bite back the attitude building in my throat.

"Sure." I say extra sweetly and my dad pats my shoulder. I lift a brow at her before walking back into the house.

The Friday the three of us go to the movies Bella is still in a mopey mood and Jessica won"t shut up. She keeps saying things like how Bella needs to snap out of it and hang out with her other friends and I'm glad because it means I don't have to.

I sit through the movie and shift around uncomfortably. I didn't have a thing for zombie movies and judging by Jessica's face she wasn't either. We make eye contact and I shrug my shoulders. I didn't know what to make of my sisters behavior.

We decide to eat at the McDonald's down the street but we have to pass some biker bar. The men catcall at us and Jessica instinctevly puts me on the other side of her away from the bikers. I swallow and look at my sister, she's staring at them curiously.

"I think I know them." Bella says and I stop to look at her. She takes a step toward them and I grab her sleeve.

"What are you doing?" I hiss and Bella pulls her sleeve away from me.

"I just want to see something." She snaps and I stand there in shock as she walks over to them.

"Bella!" Jessica calls and my jaw drops when my sister gets on the back of one of the guys motorcycle.

I watch and horror and stand frozen as the bike turns around the block. I start to fumble around with my purse to get my phone and call my dad.

Bella's literally gone off the deep end.

"Come on, let's go to the McDonald's and call your dad." Jessica says. I hadn't realized I was actually shaking.

When we reach the McDonald's I find Bella walking up the street. My skin flashes hot and I feel like screaming.

"What are you an adrenaline junkie now?" Jessica asks and I cross my arms over my chest.

When Bella doesn't say anything Jessica continues, "I thought I was going to be on some bad episode of C.S.I."

I shake my head at my sister and wait until we're in the car to explode.

"Are you crazy!" I yell at Bella from the backseat. I don't even care that Jessica's in the car I'm so heated. "That was the most idiotic thing I've ever seen!"

"You can't just get on the back of some random sleaze-ball's motorcycle Bella! He could have raped and killed you! You just wait until I tell dad! He'll send you back to Florida so fast!" I continue on and finally Bella turns and looks at me.

"You're not telling dad." She snaps and I lean back in my seat.

"How are you going to stop me?" I ask her before jumping out of the car when it stops, "Thanks for the ride Jessica. Sorry about my psycho sister."

Bella follows me up the path to our home. I'm so angry at Bella that when she grabs me to stop me I turn around so fast that I push her.

"Please don't tell dad." Bella says and I meet her chocolate eyes.

"Get your shit together Bella. Edward doesn't want you and he's not coming back." I snap at her before disappearing in the house and into my room.

It was harsh to say but I'm so tired of Bella. She kept me up all night with her nightmares and now she was going to give me ulcers because she's going to keep doing stupid crap.

Maybe I should just be the one to move to Florida.

~T~

"You look like hell." Jacob says and Billy hits him hard. My dad permitted me to spend the weekend at the Black's since I haven't gotten much sleep lately.

"How you feeling Marlie?" Billy asks and I shrug my shoulders before collapsing onto the couch.

The couch smells like stale tobacco, salt, and pine needles. A scent that I can only associate with Billy and Jacob, even though Jacob doesn't really smell like tobacco that much.

I fall asleep instantly and dream about vampires and werewolves. It feels so real that I break out into a sweat and jump up just as a howl echoes through the house.

Billy, Harry, and my dad all look at me strangely. They just got back from fishing, I can tell by the scent in the air. It takes a minute for me to collect my bearings before smiling weakly at them.

"Now don't you start having nightmares too." My dad says and I shake my head at him.

"What time is it?" I ask because I remember getting to Billy and Jacob's house at six o'clock on Saturday night but now it looked like early afternoon.

"Almost twelve thirty." Billy answers and he grins at me, "You've been out like a light, Jacob and I even caught you snoring a few times in the night."

I laugh and stretch out my limbs. My spine cracks and my dad lifts a brow at me. I felt completely rested up and rejuvenated. I knew though by this time next week I'll be exhausted since Bella will most likely keep me up half the night. I won't be running to her rescue anymore though.

I yawn and say, "Where's Jacob?" Billy smirks at me because I know he thinks that there's something between us.

"Out in the shed with Bella." I must make a face because my dad chuckles.

"Don't look so jealous Bug, it's not a good look for you." He says and I shake my head before heading out the back door to the shed.

Bella and Jacob are looking at something under a tarp and giggling about something. They don't even notice me walk in. I clear my throat and Jacob looks up at me and quickly covers whatever he's hiding. His eyes flash with annoyance for a split second and you'd only really catch it if you really know him.

I look at Bella and can't help but smile a bit triumphantly that she hadn't noticed, but I was still a bit upset that he was annoyed by my presence.

"Sleep well?" Bella asks and I lift a brow at her.

"Yeah, since no one was screaming from nightmares." I say and then watch her cringe at my hostility.

Bella doesn't say anything but sit down in my favorite chair and I try not to make a face.

"What have you guys been doing?" I say and Bella just shrugs her shoulders.

"Working on the Rabbit." Jacob says before nudging Bella with his elbow. She looks up at him with a smile on her face.

"Riiight" I say as I elongate the vowels. "I guess I'll just leave you guys."

Jacob mouths the words thank you but I glare at him. "You can stay Mar." Bella says but I shake my head.

"No, that's alright." I say and faking a yawn, "I'm just going to go back to sleep. You mind if I crash in your bed Jacob?"

"Be my guest." Jacob says before returning his full attention to Bella.

~T~

After the Swans leave the guys come over. Embry's been acting a bit strange lately but I write it off as a girl problem. He's been trying to get Hanna to come date him for the past few months.

We're hanging out in my room and I tell the two of them all about Bella. Quil listens carefully, he thought Bella was really pretty too.

"How does Marlie feel about this?" Embry asks and I shrug my shoulders. Why should Marlie care?

"She's fine with it." I say and Embry lifts a brow at me.

"Yeah right." He says and I look at him with a bit of annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and Embry rolls his eyes.

"Marlie's just not the type of girl that would be ok with you being in love with her sister." Embry says and I shake my head. I knew Marlie better than Embry and the fact that he was acting like he knew her more was bugging me.

"Why do you even care?" I ask and Embry stands up. His hands quiver and I take a step away from him.

"I care about Marlie, she's been my friend for a long time too Jacob." Embry says and I roll my eyes at him. "She's in love with you Jacob and honestly you treat her like shit."

I turn and face him, feeling the anger bubble up inside me. "I don't treat Marlie like shit." I say in a low tone and he chuckles.

"You're in love with her sister. You ignore her whenever you think you might get a chance to spend time with Bella and some of the things you say about her Jacob make me want to punch you half the time." Embry says and I shove him back a bit.

"It sounds like you might have some feelings for Marlie, Embry." I say and for some reason, even though Marlie is just my friend, the thought of him around her makes my skin crawl.

"No, I'm just looking out for my friend." Embry spats at me before walking out of my room and leaving the house.

I look at Quil who's sitting there wide eyed. "It looked like you guys were gonna fight."

I shake my head. Things never have gotten so tense with Embry before. I've also never felt so territorial of Marlie before either. I shake and feel like I need to call her. If what Embry said was true then I really was treating my best friend like shit.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where are you going?" I ask Bella as she grabs her coat off the rack.

"Jacob's." She says and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh." I say before turning up the television and trying to act like it didn't bother me that they were hanging out without me.

As if Jacob knew I was upset, my phone rings shrilly. I answer it like it's a big task, "Hello?"

"You're coming with Bella right?" He says and I make a noise. "Come on Mar, I know for a fact that you're not doing anything."

"What if I don't want to come?" I ask and Jacob sighs, "I have a lot of homework Jacob."

"I have a lot of homework Jacob." He says in a mocking voice and I have to do everything in my power not to laugh. "Just come, I need to show you something."

"Fine." I say before snapping my phone shut. I get up and shrug my jacket on. I was wearing some old sweats with holes and bleach stains but I didn't care. Jacob and his friends had seen me in worse.

The car ride up to La Push is silent. The air is so heavy with anger and awkwardness that I have to open the window.

I walk quickly up to the shed and Jacob looks up at me with a grin. "Hey Mar."

"Hi Jacob." I say before shuffling over to my favorite chair and stretching out. Jacob watches me for a few seconds, his eyes trailing the length of my body before meeting my eyes.

We stare at each other and Jacob tosses a rag over his shoulder. He looks like he wants to say something important, but all he does say is. "Check out these bikes."

He lifts a tarp and I find two motorcycles. I lift a brow at him and then my sister. "No way."

"Yeah, cool right." Jacob asks and I nod my head before snapping a look at Bella. This adrenaline crap was getting out of hand.

"You're not going to find me on one of those." I say and Jacob grins at me.

"Oh come on Mar." He says and I shake my head, "They're going to run great after I fix them up."

I watch Jacob and Bella work on the bikes as I do my geometry homework. Jacob looks up and meets my gaze again before smiling a small smile and returning to the bike. I lean back in my chair and return to flipping through my textbook.

"How's geometry going for you?" I ask Jacob and he shrugs his shoulders, but doesn't answer. "So not good?"

Jacob looks at me and nods in agreement. "Yeah, I have a D." He says and I roll my eyes.

"I should come over and help you more." I say and Jacob nods is head in agreement.

"You used to be over here all the time." Jacob says and Bella sits down, watching our interaction with wide eyes.

"I'm here most of the time." I say and Jacob turns his head back to the bike.

I can almost swear I hear him mutter, "That's not enough."

~T~

I'm wrapped up in a big furry blanket that's always on Jacob's bed. It was cold today and the Black's heater was broken.

"I don't like the whole bike building thing." I say and Jacob looks up from his own textbook. He's in a grey sweatshirt with the hood up and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Are you jealous Marlie?" He asks and I roll my eyes, "Because you know it's like you," he lifts his right hand high, "then everyone else." He holds his left hand way down low.

I smile and say, "It's not that. It's more like my sister shouldn't be on the back of a bike." I say and Jacob smirks at me.

"You worry too much." Jacob says and I shake my head. "Look Marlie, when has anything bad ever happened when I'm around?"

I shake my head and shiver. Jacob shifts closer to me and I instantly warm up. I help him with a few problems and show him my very detailed notebook.

"Why are you so smart?" Jacob asks and I shrug my shoulders watching him hang onto my notebook like a lifeline.

"Genetics." I answer and Jacob smirks at me before returning to study.

"How's track going?" Jacob asks and I lean against the wall stretching out my legs. Jacob leans and pokes my calf muscle.

"It's going good. I think we might be going to finals. We just need to win a few more meets." I say and Jacob grins at me.

"Well if you guys make it, I'll be first in the bleachers with my foam finger and number one fan t-shirt." Jacob says and I laugh at the image forming in my mind.

"Promise?" I ask and Jacob holds up his pinky. His is incredibly large compared to mine and my eyes widen because it looks like his finger might crush mine.

He hooks his pinky gently around mine and looks me in the eyes, "Promise."

Our faces are close and I take a deep breath. He studies my face and I feel frozen. I'm terrified that if I move then it'll break whatever trance we're in.

Jacob's bedroom door opens up and we jump away from each other. I flip over onto my stomach and look down at my textbook. Jacob shifts away from me and opens my notebook to a random page.

"Oh sweet, study party!" Quil says before plopping onto the floor, "What's up Marlie."

"Hey Quil." I say and then look up at the door. "Where's Em? I thought the three of you were glued at the hip or something."

Quil cringes and Jacob shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah, that was until Embry became one of those hall monitors on steroids."

My eyes widen and I gasp just a little, "He didn't." I say and Quil nods solemnly.

"What happened?" I ask because I can't believe that Embry would do that. When I think of every moment from when I first moved here there's always been three boys; Jacob, Embry, and Quil. It's hard to wrap my mind around the fact that he's not here.

"I don't know. He started to get this temper, then he missed school, wouldn't call us back and then we saw him and he has a tattoo and he cut his hair." Quil says and I choke on my water.

"What?" I say totally surprised and confused.

"Yeah." Jacob says, "He follows Sam around like a little puppy."

I look at the two guys in front of me. Both of them went through monster growth spurts like Embry had and I suddenly have a fear that the two of them might be next. Quil looks up at me, he's copying Jacob's homework, and gives me a goofy grin. I laugh and look over at Jacob, he looks up at me briefly and smiles.

~T~

"Can I drive?" I ask Jacob when I reach for his dad's trucks car keys.

Jacob acts like he's thinking about it before he says, "No."

"Come on Jake! My license test is in a week, I need practice." I say and I give him puppy eyes. He sighs and hands me the keys.

"If one of our dads catch us, they're going to kill us." Jacob says as he hops into the passenger seat.

"Since when have you been a stickler for the rules?" I ask and Jacob shakes his head at me.

"Just don't kill us."

We drive in silence. Jacob wouldn't even let me turn on the radio since I needed to concentrate. At first he was nervous, because he held onto the dashboard and handle on the door but after a while he relaxed.

I stopped a block and a half away from my house and get out of the car to trade spots with Jacob.

"How did I do?" I ask and Jacob grins at me.

"I think that if you drive like that during your test, you won't have anything to worry about." Jacob says and we pull up to my house.

"Good luck on your geometry test." I say and Jacob nods his head.

"Bye Mar." He says and I hop out of the car.

"Bye Jacob."

~T~

"There she is, newly licensed driver Marlie Arissa Swan!" Tessa says as I walk into school on Wednesday.

I laugh and pull out the card of plastic to show off. "Marlie you're the only person that I know that can take a good license picture. It's unfair and I hate you." Hanna says before handing the card to Tessa.

"So are you getting a car right?". Tessa asks after she gives me back my license.

"I think so. I mean I have straight A's, good friends, and he bought Bella one." I say and Tessa squeals.

"Omigod, can't wait!"

I laugh and turn running straight into Conrad. He smirks at me and checks me out.

"Hey Marlie." He says and I force a smile, "Congratulations on the license."

"Thanks." I say and then look over his shoulder to find Sally giving us the death glare. "How's Sally?" I ask and he shifts uncomfortably.

"We broke up." He says before taking a step closer to me, "I told her I made a mistake dumping you."

"We were never together and frankly I'm not interested." I say and he smirks.

"We'll see." He says and I walk past him. Hanna and Tessa following me closely. The sneer at him as we pass.

"Who does he think he is?" Hanna asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Someone should give him a good punch in the face." Tessa answers and I roll my eyes.

"I bet Jacob will do it." Hanna says back and I slam my locker shut.

"Enough, nobody is going to punch anybody." I say and my friends nod their heads.

I hate sitting in photo now. It's a constant reminder that the Cullen's are gone and that I was a total bitch to Alice before they left.

I miss talking to her in this class. It's so boring now without her. I also wish she was here to help me with Bella. I felt like my sister was going to do something really stupid, really soon.

~T~

That weekend my dad took me to the used car dealership to get me a car and Bella went off to Jacob's. They were going to ride the bikes today.

Bella and I worked out a way to share Jacob's time. I didn't like being around her and Jacob and she didn't like being around me. We've been avoiding each other since Port Angeles.

"You know Bug, I'm real proud of you." My dad says as we go from car to car.

So far I liked the small white Honda or the black Volkswagen Jetta. I was leaning more towards the Jetta and so was my dad. It seemed more reliable.

"Thanks dad." I say and he pats me on my shoulder.

We test drive the Jetta and I fall in love. My dad gets it for me and I hug him tightly thanking him a million times over.

"I've got to go show it off to Jacob." I say and my dad grins at me.

"Alright, I'll lead you over there but then I've got to go back to work." My dad says before patting the Jetta's hood. I follow him out of Port Angeles and smile at how nice my car is.

Jacob's house comes into view and I head straight for the shed. I knew where they were riding the bikes, but I wanted to make sure they weren't here.

I walk into the shed and find the place empty. I hop back into my car. My car, I loved the sound of those two words. I drive a little ways to the dirt paths where Jacob and I would ride bicycles. There's a few locals cliff diving and I recognize one as Embry. The sight of him makes my heart ache.

When I get to the dirt paths they're just unloading the bikes. Jacob looks over at my car and grins before jogging over to me. He whistles and pats my car.

"Well would you look at this." He says with a grin and I smile at him.

"Like it?" I ask before turning off the car.

"Yes, pop the hood so I can check the engine." He says and I laugh at his inner mechanic ways.

I pop the hood and he whistles again, "It's in great shape. Good choice Mar."

I watch Jacob teach Bella how to ride the motorcycle. I was so nervous. It didn't matter how mad Bella and I could be, we loved each other more.

"You sure you want to do this Bells?" I ask and Bella looks at me. Her large eyes even wider then usual, "Because no one is forcing you."

"I have to do this Marlie." She says and I nod my head.

"Alright." I say quietly as the bike roars to life.

She gets it going and I stand next to Jacob. We watch her ride down the dirt paths together. He watches her with a smile on his face, the same smile I've seen his father give his mother before she passed.

"If I ask you something, you promise to answer truthfully and not get mad?" I ask him and Jacob looks at me.

"Yeah, promise." He says before turning his attention back to Bella.

"There's nothing going on between you and Bella is there?" I ask Jacob and he sighs.

"No, there's not." Jacob answers and then we watch Bella crash and smack right into a rock.

Jacob jumps on the other bike and pulls me onto the back. We ride down to Bella and I jump off quickly.

"Bella!" I scream as I help her sit up. Her head is bleeding badly and I use the sleeve of my sweatshirt to try and control it.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She says and Jacob pulls off his shirt for me to use instead of my sleeve.

"I"m sorry." Bella says and Jacob and I look at her strangely.

"Are you apologizing for bleeding?" Jacob asks and Bella chuckles awkwardly before meeting my eyes.

"I guess I am." Bella says and I put a little more pressure on her wound. "You know you're kind of beautiful Jacob." Bella says as she looks over at him.

I have half a mind to let her bleed to death but I don't. "I think we need to take her to a hospital."

"No," Bella says and she tries to stand up, "I want to ride again."

"No way." I snap and stand up. Jacob takes my place and holds the t-shirt to her head. "No more bikes, this is done or I'm telling dad."

"Jacob." Bella says looking at him to back her up and Jacob looks between Bella and me.

"I have to agree with Marlie on this one Bella. No more bikes, I should have listened to your sister earlier and not have restored them." Jacob says before cating me an apologetic look.

Jacob takes Bella's truck back to his house so he can get a new shirt and I take Bella to the hospital. I fear that she might have a concussion.

"Are you still mad at me?" Bella asks and I look over at her.

"I'm annoyed with you." I say and Bella sighs. "You keep doing stupid things that put me in bad situations."

Bella looks over me and says, "I'm sorry."

"You're also stealing my best friend from me." I say and Bella makes a noise.

"I'm sorry." She says again before looking at me. "I really am Marlie. You should have just told that that's how you felt. I thought you were glad that I was being somewhat normal again."

"I am glad that you're not moping around Bells but he was my friend first and I know that sounds bad, but-" I say and she cuts me off.

"You love him and he loves you too Marlie." Bella says and I look at her. "He really does. The way he looks at you, he'd never look at me that way."

I smile at Bella and help her into the emergency room. Like I had expected Bella has a concussion and I bite my tongue so I don't chant I told you so to her and Jacob.

Jacob drives Bella's truck down to our house since Bella can't drive. I help Bella into the living room and find my dad and Jacob watching the game on the couch.

"So you hit your head on the tool box?" My dad says and I laugh. My dad shoots me a look but Bella grins too.

"You want me to give you a ride home Jacob?" I ask him and he nods.

As were driving back up to the Res I think about what Bella said. Jacob looks over at me and grins causing me to smile.

Could my best friend really be in love with me, in a way that I had believed would be impossible?

* * *

OMGGGGGG! I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 with my sister yesterday and let me just say the whole thing left me so emotionally distressed that we went and saw it again today. BEST MOVIE EVER! I CRIED FOR AGES! STILL CRYING NOW!

Let us know if you saw it and what you thought!


	15. Chapter 15

The weather at the beach was actually nice today. It was a nice day to spend with Quil and Jacob. My feet were squished into the sand waiting for the water to tickle my skin.

"Marlie!" Jacob calls and I look to see him and Quil barreling towards me.

They stop at my sides and look out toward the horizon with me. It was strange standing here without Embry. I was used to the three of them, they were like my brothers.

"Hey Jake," Quil says breaking the silence, "do you know what time it is?" He asks the question with a sly grin and I freeze. Any sudden movement on my count could end badly.

Jacob look down at wrist like he's wearing a watch, "Well yeah Quil. I think it's about time for a swim."

At Jacob's words I attempt to run from them. I almost get away but Jacob grabs my wrist and pulls me back. I attempt to struggle out of his grip but Quil grabs my ankles and they haul me back to the water.

"Stop! Come on you guys!" I yell but they laugh out loud and continue to swing me.

"One." Jacob says and I twist my wrists to escape.

"Two." Quil says and I twist my ankles trying to break his grip.

"Three." They say together and they toss me into the ocean.

I tumble into the water and I cough until I'm able to stand up and get out of the water.

"You guys suck." I say but they laugh hysterically as I trudge over to them. I push them but it only causes them to laugh harder.

I start to walk up the beach back to Jacob's house. "Aw, come on Mar." Jacob says with a grin and I try not to laugh.

Jacob grins and wraps his arm around me. I shiver into his warmth and Quil gives a smug smile. I was freezing now and relieved when the house came into view.

Jacob and Quil head towards the shed but I head towards the house to find a change of clothes. I'm able to find a pair of old sweats and my favorite sweatshirt of his.

"You know," I say when I walk into the shed, "next time you guys should try to throw each other in the ocean."

The guys grin and Jacob winks at me. "Check this out Marlie." He says and I watch him as he sits in the Rabbit and turns the key. The engine roars to life and I break out into a grin.

"That's great Jacob!" I say and Quil nods in agreement.

"This is sweet." Quil says before patting the cars hood. "Finally one of us has a car."

"Hey I have a car." I say pointing to my Jetta that's parked in the driveway.

"Yeah but you don't live on the Res, so you can't drive me around all the time." Quil responds and Jacob shoves his shoulder.

"Like I want to drive you around." Jacob says with a laugh and Quil shrugs his shoulders like Jacob didn't have much of a choice.

~T~

I was still freezing when I got home. Jacob let me leave in his clothes and when I walked inside my dad and sister gave me strange looks.

"Fell into the ocean." I mutter before shivering violently, "I'm going to bed." I continue before walking past them and dinner.

I woke up with a fever and my dad refused to let me out of bed. I didn't fight with him either. "You sure you're going to be ok by yourself Bug?"

"Yeah." I croak out before covering my head with my blanket. "Go take care of those bears."

My dad chuckles and pats my head. I sniffle and keep the blanket over my head. I hate being sick because it meant I was stuck in bed and out of school for a few days.

I groan and roll over reaching for my phone to call my sister. I know she was in the kitchen but my throat hurt too bad to yell for her.

'Can you bring me some water?' I text her and she comes in a few minutes later with three bottles of water, a box of tissues, cough drops, and crackers.

"Thanks Bella." I croak and she checks my cheeks for a fever.

"You're burning up Marlie." Bella says as she hands me the thermometer. "I'll kill Jacob when I see him after school today."

I blew my nose in a tissue and hand it to her. "Just get him sick." I say and Bella grins.

"I don't have to go to Jake's after school today." She says but I shake my head.

"You wanted to look for the meadow." I point out and Bella sighs, "Just go, I'll be alright."

"If you're sure." Bella says before smoothing out my hair. Her touch is gentle like my mothers and so comforting.

"Just be careful of the bears when you guys are out there." I say and Bella smiles.

"Sure thing." She says before placing a kiss on my cheek and disappearing out the door.

Whenever I'm sick, I have really strange dreams. The type of dreams that I can never wake up from. They terrify me, but I can't stop myself from having them. They just happen.

I was having one of them now. Jacob was being chased by a giant black wolf and I was trying to save him but I was held back by a women made of ice cold stone. The black wolf finally caught up to Jacob and I watched in horror as my best friend was ripped apart.

I jolted up from my bed with tears streaming down my face and my bangs sticking to my forehead with sweat. I take deep breaths and try to keep my heartbeat under control. I glance at the clock, it's almost six, I slept the whole day.

My stomach churns and I rush out of my room. Bella and Jacob are just walking into the house when I run past them for bathroom upstairs. I can't even close the door because I'm so close to getting sick.

I dry heave and up comes the cracker from earlier. "Marlie?" Jacob's voice comes quietly from the doorway and I groan.

"Go away Jacob." I say through tears and heavy dry heaves.

Jacob doesn't leave though. He walks right into the bathroom and grabs a hair tie off the counter before pulling my hair out of my face and trying it into a messy ponytail. Jacob the opens the window to let cold fresh air in and then sits on the floor next to me and rubs my back.

"You don't want to be in here for this." I say as I clutch onto the toilet and Jacob chuckles. His large hand moving in steady circles on my back.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Jacob asks and I look up at him. I must look like hell because his eyes are wide.

"Shit Marlie, I would have never thrown you into the ocean if I knew it was going to get you sick." Jacob says and I turn back to the toilet bowl.

"The stomach flu is going on around school." Bella says from the doorway, "But if I ever here that you threw my baby sister in the ocean during a cold season again Jacob Black."

"Alright, alright. You already gave me an earful in the car, and in the woods, and on the phone yesterday. I get it." Jacob says with a smile.

I stop dry heaving and I become so overwhelmed with tiredness again that I collapse onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Jacob shifts in a panic and touches a wet wash cloth to my forehead.

"I'm going to call my dad." Bella says before running down really quickly down the stairs. I hear her trip, I would've laughed it I didn't feel so terrible.

Jacob pulls me so that my head is resting in his lap. He keeps the washcloth on my forehead and I'm grateful for its cool. Jacob is really hot but his warmth is also nice to fight the chills in my bone.

"I'm really sorry Marlie." Jacob murmurs to me and he twists his hand through my hair. I want to tell him it's not his fault but I'm too tired and I slip back into unconsciousness.

~T~

I've never seen Marlie so sick. I would have thought she died if I didn't see her chest rising up and down. I shake the thought of death out of my head.

I run my hand through her hair. It's soft and a little tangled. Her body tenses and her brow furrows heavily. "Jacob." She murmurs but it sounds like she's in distress.

I run my hand through her hair again and then rub her back. A trick I picked up from Sue Clearwater. "I'm right here Marlie." I whisper back to her.

She jolts up and I move my head back quickly. I didn't realize she had been crying in her sleep but as she sits in front of me it's all too noticeable. Marlie looks around and then at me quickly before wrapping her eyes around my neck.

"Promise me something?" She asks and then goes to pull away from my hug but I keep her there.

"Of course." I say and I let her pull away from me. Her brown eyes meet mine and I study her face.

"Never leave." She says so quietly before turning back to the toilet and puking up her guts again.

When Charlie gets home he forces me to leave, telling me that I don't want to get sick as well. I told him I didn't care but he made Bella drive me home anyways.

I called Marlie everyday. I wanted to make sure she was getting better and each time we spoke she did sound better.

"I'm not sleeping in the bathroom anymore." Marlie says on Friday right after school.

"You sound better." I say and I can almost feel Marlie's smile through the phone.

"Are you going to the movies with Bella and her friends tonight?" Marlie asks and I bite my lip.

"I don't Mar." I say as I shift the phone to my other ear. "Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, if I don't then Bella will just be at the theater with Mike Newton by herself." Marlie says and I chuckle at the thought.

"I guess I'll go." I say as I grab my car keys to go to the Swan's. 'I'll see you when I get there."

~T~

I could Marlie was still woozy when we were at the theater. I pull her into me and she leans against me.

"You want me to take you home?" I ask and Marlie shakes her head. Bella seems really worried about her but Mike didn't even seem notice.

"No, I came here to see a movie." Marlie says before taking the tickets from Bella's hand. I exchange a look with Bella and she seems to be thinking the same thing I am.

I take my ticket from Bella and follow Marlie into the theater. I sit between Bella and Mar and keep my hand on the arm rest. I waiting for Marlie to get up and run to the bathroom. It was an instinct I had grown over the years. I knew how Marlie was feeling probably before she knew herself.

Mike gets up and leaves halfway through the movie and soon after Marlie follows. I get up to follow her but she shakes her head and runs out of the theater by herself.

Bella and I finish the movie and then go check on Marlie and Mike. I find Mike puking in the bathroom and leave quickly. I run into Bella and she shakes her head.

"We shouldn't have brought her." Bella says before sitting on the step. I join her and watch her as she bites and nibbles on her lip.

Marlie does the same thing and for the first time I finally notice how similar the two of them are. They're both stubborn as mules and have light personalities. Marlie's just a bit more outspoken then Bella and has a lot of attitude.

I smirk at the thought of my best friend and lean back against the step behind me. I spot Marlie exiting the bathroom and she's stopped by a tall broad shouldered guy.

"What's Conrad doing here?" Bella says and I stand up when I see Marlie's eyes turn to distress.

I'm at her side at a moments notice. The guy sizes me up and I cross my arms over my chest. I know for a fact that the guy is intimidated by me. I tower over him and he staggers back.

"Come on Marlie, call off the bodyguard." Conrad says and Marlie makes a noise. She was trying not to be sick.

"Why don't you just back off." I growl, feeling the heat in my body intensify. I was pissed.

"Oh, so this is your new boyfriend? Good luck with Marlie, she's a real prude and bitch." The guy says before letting out a low chuckle.

I snap and before I know it my fist is connecting with his jaw and he's on the ground.

~T~

I gasp and stand in front of Jacob. Conrad was back on his feet in a second but I knew he wouldn't try anything if I was in the way.

"Move Marlie." Conrad growls but my instinct keeps me in front of Jacob.

He cusses at Jacob and with on single sweep of Jacob's arm I'm pulled behind him, protected by his broad back. Jacob's quivering with anger and I touch his arm lightly.

"Jacob." I say quietly and Jacob pries his eyes from Conrad to me. "Please, let's just go."

Jacob swallows and stops quivering. He shoots one last look at Conrad before pulling me out of the theater. I find Bella and Mike waiting by the door, booth of their eyes wide as they watch Jacob. My best friend is a ticking time bomb at the moment and I silently plead that they don't say anything else to tick him off.

The car ride is silently and occasionally I glance at Jacob, trying to read his facial features. For the first time in my life Jacob isn't easy for me to read.

Mike and Bella get out of the car quickly but I wait. Jacob looks at me and I smile weakly, chewing hard on the gum in my mouth. When he doesn't say anything I touch his arm gently feeling him relax under my touch.

"Call me when you get home." I say, "You look sick."

I pull the handle on the Rabbit and Jacob says, "Promise me something?"

"Anything." I say back and Jacob bites his lip.

"Never leave me." He says and I tilt my head. The words seemed so familiar that it broke my heart I couldn't remember them.

"I promise." I whisper and he locks his jaw and I close the door watching him drive away down the dark street.

Something was changing.


	16. Chapter 16

I pace the kitchen back and forth with my phone in my hand. Jacob hasn't called me for almost three weeks and even though Billy assured me that he was fine.

"Bug," my dad says and I look up at him and Harry. "Relax would you? You're driving me up the wall."

"Harry have you heard from Jacob?" I ask, completely ignoring my dad. Harry's face is a mask of indifference and I can tell instantly that he's on Billy's side.

"Jacob has mono." Harry says and I cross my arms over my chest.

"So? Just because he has mono doesn't mean he can't call. I was practically dying of the stomach flu but I still called Jacob." I say, my voice rising.

"Bug." My dad says cutting me off and I look up at him, "That's enough, why don't you go upstairs and do something with Bella?"

I sigh and stomp upstairs. I could tell that my dad was annoyed with the way I was acting but he just didn't understand. Jacob is a constant person in my life and he didn't just gradually stop talking to me, he completely stopped talking to me. I also knew for a fact that Jacob didn't have mono. You get it from kissing and Jacob hasn't kissed anyone.

"Hey Mar." Bella says and I flop onto her bed, burying my face in the pillow and letting out a groan.

"What are you doing today?" Bella asks and I look at her to find that she's in hiking clothes. I smirk and sit up, tilting my head at her outfit.

"Nothing." I say and Bella's eyes glint. "What did you have in mind?"

After my dad and Harry leave for fishing Bella and I head out to find the meadow. Jacob had maps all planned out and I'm glad because I honestly have no sense of direction unless there's a map and compass involved.

I read over his careful notes and flip open the compass. My dad made sure I knew how to read one just in case I ever got lost in the woods, so I was feeling pretty confident. I start heading through the woods with Bella following me, she stumbles over everything and after awhile it's not even funny anymore.

"Look out for that root." I say pointing, "Look out for that branch." I say pointing again and Bella nails me in the back of the head with her granola bar.

I turn and look at her and stick my tongue out. She laughs and the two of us keep walking. The forest is quiet today, it's almost eerie. It's like the creatures who lived here were on red alert.

I pull a few branches back and reach a wide very brown, very dead meadow. The winter snow had taken it's life. Bella makes an odd noise and I take her hand. "It'll come back in the spring."

She doesn't say anything but walk out to the middle of the meadow and I follow her, not like a lost puppy but like a loyal guard dog. Something was not right. The quiet was getting to me and the faster we got out of the woods the better.

I'm watching a small field mouse scurry along the meadow floor. It runs in a panic from the way our backs our turned and I suddenly have an unnerving feeling that we're not alone.

"Hello Bella." A voice so sultry it's like velvet. Bella freezes next to me and I peek over my shoulder to find a dark skinned man on the other side of the field.

"Laurent." Bella says in a choked greeting. I turn and jump back, he was now standing in front of us.

"I came by to visit the Cullen's but their house was empty." Laurent says and I take a step back again. He was a vampire, if the red iris didn't give it away, his contacting the Cullen's did.

"They're out of town." Bella says quickly and she squeezes my hand.

"And they left you? Aren't you like a pet to them?" Laurent asks and his eyes flick to me, "And who might I ask is this?"

"Marlie." I say and I'm surprised by how strong my voice is. The vampire tilts his head at me and my palms start to sweat.

"You're aroma is just as delicious as your sisters." The vampire says as he leans towards me.

"I'll tell Edward that you stopped by." Bella says and Laurent smiles maliciously.

"I'm here as a scout for Victoria, she'll be so pleased to find out that I found two Swan's instead of one." Laurent says and he touches my face gently, "Of course though Victoria only wants you dear Bella, so it really won't matter what I do with your sister now."

"Edward and the Cullen's will know. They won't be happy with you hunting on their land, destroying a member of their family." Bella says but I can't even bring my eyes to look at her.

"Something tells me they won't be." Laurent says before touching my cheek. His hand is hard as stone and cold as ice. I have a sudden flashback of my dream of the wolf mauling Jacob. "I am incredibly thristy and your sister is just so... mouthwatering."

A large snarl rips through the air and Laurent's eyes widen as he looks behind me. "Impossible." He mutters but I don't look back.

Laurent let's go of my cheek and Bella pulls me to her quickly and I watch in horror as a large black wolf, very similar to the one in my dream, breaks into the meadow. The black wolf is soon joined by three others and all of them growl low and deep at Laurent, not sparing any glances to Bella and I.

The four of them attack together and my mouth drops when Laurent takes of running away from them. Another growl echoes out behind us and my sister and I turn to find a large rusty colored wolf. His fur reminding me of autumn leaves.

The wolf meets my eyes and I stumble backwards. Jacob, but they can't be Jacob's eyes. It's impossible.

The wolf whimpers and then growls a strong low growl that isn't threatening but it sounds as if he's upset. I take a step forward, ignoring Bella's pleas to not go near him and touch my hand to his snout.

The wolf closes his eyes and let's out a sigh. I watch him, and wait for him to open his eyes again. When he does I gasp and whisper so quietly that I know Bella can't hear me.

"Jacob?" I say and he whimpers before he stands all the way up and let's out a low growl and takes off running towards the rest of his pack.

Bella pulls me back and we hurry out of the meadow and back to her truck. She locks the door and drives quickly down the road.

"Are you insane?" She screeches when she parks the car in front of our house. "That wolf could have killed you!"

I shake my head biting my lip. "I- I don't know." I say before getting out of the car and running quickly up the porch.

I find Harry sitting at our kitchen table packing up some fish and I cross my arms over my chest. This was a perfect moment to ask him, my dad wasn't around and Bella was still in her truck.

"I know about the wolves." I say and Harry looks up at me. "I saw them in the forest." I say and Harry shakes his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry says but I hold up my hand.

"The rusty wolf is Jacob." I say and Harry chokes. "I would know my best friend anywhere."

"Marlie..." Harry says and I lean against the wall.

"I want to know everything." I say and he sighs.

My dad comes walking in at that moment and I smile at him. Bella then comes walking in and says, "They're not bears! They're wolves! Marlie and I saw them in the woods."

I glare at her. Good going Bella.

My dad lectures us and Harry packs up his ice chest. "Marlie, you want to help me bring this stuff to the truck?"

I nod and grab one of the ice chests. We get to the car and he says quietly, "I can't tell you everything right now Marlie. I need to talk to the rest of the council first, but I will tell you that not everything is what it seems."

I nod my head and wave goodbye to him. When I get back inside my dad is still lecturing Bella and I try to sneak past him.

"Marlie Anne Swan," he booms and I wave at him. "What were the two of you thinking? Have I taught you nothing? Do you just purposely ignore everything I tell you?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" I ask and my dad makes this face that he only makes when he's about to ground me.

"The two of you girls are going to turn me grey." My dad says and I bite my tongue so I don't crack a joke about how he's already grey. "You're grounded," he says pointing at Bella, "one week. And you," he turns and points his finger at me, "two weeks."

"Two! Bella only got one!" I say and my dad crosses his arms.

"You get an extra week for whatever snarky comment is floating around in your head." My dad says and I smirk, leaning back in my chair.

He was right of course. If I had let those comments slip I would have been grounded for longer then two weeks.

~T~

I decide not to call Jacob. I needed to sort out how felt about everything that happened today. I open my window to let cold air inside.

My room was the biggest place. My bed and dresser barely fit inside of it and when I first moved in here I had to down size from a full sized bed to a twin, but I still love it. The walls are painted a light blue and my bed sheets are white. My room just had a fresh feeling it.

My room was also private since it was the only room on the first floor. It was perfect to sneak out of at night.

"Marlie." A voice whispers from my window and I jump out of my bed. My eyes trying to focus on the figure, was it that vampire coming back for me?

"Come on Mar, open the window. I'm sorry I haven't called, but you can't stay mad at me." Jacob says and I run over to the window letting him crawl through.

"Jacob?" I gasp, my eyes looking at his cut hair, new tattoo, and chest. My draw drops just a bit, I've never checked out Jacob like this before. He chuckles and pulls me into him.

My heart flutters at his touch but my mind screams and even though I want nothing more to stay wrapped and protected in his arms I push him away.

"Marlie." He says in a pleading tone but I put my hand on his chest and keep him back.

"You can't ignore me for three weeks and then show up and try to be my best friend again." I say and Jacob sighs.

"I know, but just let me explain." Jacob says and I cross my arms.

"I'm listening." I say and Jacob smiles just a little.

I sit down on my bed and he joins me, the bed sinks at his weight. I glance at him and have the urge to close the gap between us. I don't though, I stay away and I know he can sense why.

"Remember when I told you about the tribe legends?" Jacob asks and I nod.

"About how the Quileute's are descended from wolves." I say and Jacob looks at me and grins. I make a face and say, "Don't look at me like that."

He turns away, "Alright, every other generation or so when the Cullen's return or when a random bloodsucker walks onto our land we phase." Jacob says and I lift a brow.

"Into giant wolves." I continue and he nods, "So, you're like a vampire slayer." I say and Jacob smiles.

"Something like that. The more vampires in our land the more of us phase." Jacob says and I bite my lip.

"So you're just a big furry dog, that's it?" I say and Jacob looks at me funny, "I mean that's cool and all but you're still Jacob, which meant you could've picked up the phone to call."

"No, I couldn't." Jacob says and I furrow my brows, "Sam wanted me to stay away from you, he was scared that I would snap and hurt you or that I wouldn't be able to keep the secret."

"So why are you here?" I ask and Jacob lifts his brows, "I mean I'm glad I get to see you after three weeks of no contact but you didn't even keep the secret for more than... Ten minutes." I say and Jacob laughs.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Jacob says, he gets up and paces for a little bit before coming to a stop in front of me and falling on his knees.

"I need you to be completely open minded." Jacob says and I nod, "Alright, remember when you used to like fairy tales?"

"Yeah." I say and Jacob nods, "Where are you going with this?"

"You wanted to have the whole love at first sight thing." Jacob says and I nod, "The wolves, they have this thing."

"Come on Jacob, spit it out." I say and he looks me right in the eyes.

"Every wolf has this special person, when we see them for the first time after we've phased it's like she's holding us to the ground, not gravity. It feels like our hearts are connected by a string that keeps tugging us closer and keeps us together." Jacob says, "It's called imprinting."

"You say this like you have experience with it." I say and Jacob nods his head.

"I can't pick who it happens with." Jacob says and I lean away from him.

"If you're going to tell me that you imprinted on Bella I swear to God Jacob." I say and he chuckles.

"No," he says pulling me closer, "it's you. It's you and it's always going to be you."

"Your feelings aren't real though, it's just some strange wolfy thing." I say and Jacob sits on the bed next to me.

"No, it's not Marlie." Jacob says and I feel the tugging in my heart, "It's always been us, since we were little."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jacob asks and I look up at him, my eyes meeting his. I nod my head and he says, "When I would think of my future, what would happen after college and when it came time for me to start a family, the dream was never right unless you were in it and I don't mean as my friend either. I know you think that too."

I did, I saw it every time teachers made us think of the future. I could never picture myself anywhere but on the Quileute Reservation with Jacob. When I closed my eyes I could see our dark haired children, running into the forest that Jacob and I loved so much. I always pretended that a future with Jacob was so far-fetched but it really wasn't.

At least it wasn't now.

"I don't know what to say." I tell him and he grins, tucking a loose hair behind my ear.

"You don't need to say anything." Jacob answers.

I smile, because he was right. I wondered if he could hear my thundering heart, most likely he could. I cup his face and he closes his eyes, pushing his cheek into my hand.

"Kwop kilawtey." Jacob whispers to me and I pull his face towards me.

Our lips touch briefly at first and then eagerly. I twist my hands through his hair and he slips his hands down to my waist. Jacob's lips burn mine but I don't care. I've been waiting for ages for Jacob to want me like this.

He breaks the kiss and we're left breathing heavily. "That should have been our first kiss." Jacob says and I smile.

"You should go." I say and Jacob leans his forehead against, "I'm already grounded and I don't want to get into more trouble."

"I'll come back tomorrow." Jacob says and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm grounded." I say and Jacob chuckles.

"Charlie won't care." Jacob says with a grin, "He'll be happy to see me."

"If you're sure." I say and Jacob nods. He slips out the window and lands silently on the balls of his feet. How someone so tall can be so graceful is beyond me.

"I'm sure." He says before leaning back into the window and stealing another kiss from me.

I blush and my heart quickens in speed. I could get used to this.

* * *

A few people asked for fluff so here it is!

I looked up that "kwop kilawtey" means stay with me forever. It's what Jacob says to Bella when they're about to kiss in the kitchen in the New Moon movie.


	17. Chapter 17

Kind of a short chapter! Sorry guys!

* * *

My dad sent Jacob away the next day. He said that since I was grounded I couldn't have any visitors, even if it was Jacob. I was annoyed to no end by that.

"Bella can I talk to you?" I ask as I walk into her room. She looks up from the book she's reading and nods.

"What's up?" She says and I crawl onto the bed next to her. I yawn and close my eyes, Bella's bed was always so comfortable.

"I'm dating Jacob." I say and Bella chokes.

"Finally." Bella says and I laugh, "Honestly I was getting tired of the two of you."

I smile and roll back onto my back, "I mean it's not official, but it might as well be."

Bella laughs and goes back to reading her book. "You know he's liked you for a long time."

"No he liked you." I say poking her arm. My sister grins and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Who can blame him?" She says and I snort with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, cause you're real attractive." I say with a heavy sarcastic tone that causes her to grin.

I shift and Bella says, "When do you think Laurent will come back for me?"

I sit up and look at her, my eyes studying her nervous features. I want to assure her that the wolves got him, but I really wasn't sure if they had and Bella wasn't supposed to know about the wolves. So instead I say, "You're going to be fine Bella." It doesn't sound very convincing and she bites her lip.

"I wish he never left." Bella says and I know she's not talking about Laurent but of Edward. I hope I never feel that sting of a broken heart.

~T~

Saturday night and I'm spending it spread out of the couch with a pile of classic movies to watch. My dad and Bella went up to bed around eleven, it was now one thirty and I was in the middle of Gone with the Wind.

I've seen this movie about a million times and can recite every word along with the actors. There was this one summer where I watched this movie at least once or twice a week. I watched it so much that even my dad can recite the words.

"You're really not watching this again, are you?" Jacob says from behind and I jump, knocking my empty bowl of popcorn and pretzels onto the ground.

I look behind me and find Jacob watching me with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?" I hiss at him.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Jacob says and I shake my head, turning around and shutting off the TV. The room goes dark and I get off the couch, carefully maneuvering around the furniture.

I still manage to nail my hip on the corner of the end table and I squeak in pain. Jacob puts his hands on my shoulders and guides me down the hall into my bedroom. He flicks on the light and I flinch, trying to adjust my eyes.

My hip still hurts and I lift my shirt just a bit to see the bruise forming. Jacob makes a strange noise and I look up to find him studying the soft area of my skin that I never showed. I blush and drop my shirt causing Jacob's eyes to flick to mine.

"Are you just going use my window as the main entrance now?" I ask and Jacob smiles tilting his head at me.

"Well I don't think Charlie would appreciate me knocking on the front door at one in the morning." Jacob says and I pull the blankets on my bed now.

"I don't think he'd appreciate you sneaking in through his daughters bedroom window either." I say and Jacob smiles resting his head on the back of my neck. The warmth of his breath sends chills down my back.

"What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him." Jacob says and I smile.

"I'm glad you're here." I say and Jacob let's out a deep breath.

"Where else would I be?" Jacob asks and I smile, turning around to face him. He leans his forehead against mine.

"Did you get Laurent?" I ask him and Jacob's brow furrows. "The vampire in the meadow."

"Yeah we got the bloodsucker." Jacob growls and he quivers for a split second. "You're lucky we were there Marlie, that leech was going to kill you."

"There's another one. He was going to go back to her and tell her that Bella was no longer with the Cullen's." I say and I don't mean for it to but my voice cracks at the end.

"Hey," Jacob says before cupping my face, "don't worry about them. Let me worry the bloodsuckers."

I nod and yawn. Jacob chuckles and watches me crawl into bed. "I should get going." Jacob says and I scoot over on my bed.

"Can you just stay for a little while?" I ask and Jacob sighs, crawling under the sheets with me.

His body heats up my bed instantly but I still snuggle into him. We lay facing each other and Jacob brushes my hair back. Laying with him like this reminds me of when were little kids and would sleep together. We would stay up, whispering scary stories to the other until one of us would fall asleep.

I snuggle closer into Jacob and he presses a kiss to my forehead. I sigh and fall asleep almost instantly.

I wake up wrapped in a million blankets and cuddling a pillow. I sigh and push up, thinking that Jacob really wasn't here last night. I find a note though and I recognize his scrawly handwriting.

- M,

Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I'll be back tonight.

- J

~T~

Jacob comes back each night and sleeps next to me in my small bed. I knew this was some of the only sleep he was getting because Sam was running him like crazy.

That Monday after my grounding was over I felt so free. I knew Jacob was happy too because he was over as soon as he could get a free moment.

"Are you going to tell Charlie about us?" Jacob asks and I take a deep breath.

"I guess, I mean I have to but how do I tell my dad that?" I ask and Jacob smiles leaning over me and kissing me gently.

"Hey dad I'm dating Jacob." He says and I grin.

"It's just awkward." I say and Jacob chuckles, "I mean what did you say to Billy?"

"I told him I imprinted on you. He loves the idea of us by the way, he's been rooting for us for a long time." Jacob says and I blush a little.

He rubs his thumb over the pink in my cheeks and goes in for another kiss.

"Eh-hem." I look up in horror to see my dad standing in the kitchen entry way. I push Jacob away from me and smile sheepishly.

"Hi daddy." I say before handing Jacob the bowl of popcorn I had made.

"Hi, Bug. Jacob." My dad says and Jacob smiles at him before walking out of the kitchen for the two of us to talk.

"So you and Jake." My dad says as he opens the fridge to eat some leftovers.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you. I just wasn't sure how." I say stumbling on my words and my dad chuckles.

"I like it." My dad says before putting a hand affectionately on the top of my head, "Just be good to each other. You don't want to ruin the friendship the two of you have."

"We won't." I say before walking out of the kitchen to join Jacob in the living room. He's already picked out a movie and has it playing.

The popcorn is already almost all gone and I push his shoulder. "You're such a pig." I say and Jacob laughs. "You set me up didn't you? You knew my dad was going to walk into the kitchen."

Jacob grins sheepishly and says, "You just needed a little push. Besides, I knew Charlie would take it well."

"Oh really?" I say and Jacob nods. "How did you know that?"

"I'm like the son Charlie never had." Jacob says and I laugh at him.

My sister comes down stairs and grins at us. I listen to her talk to my dad and look at Jacob.

"My sisters a nervous wreck. She thinks that Victoria and Laurent are going to come for her." I say and Jacob sighs. His body going tense, he hated it when I brought up anything wolf related.

"You can't tell her." Jacob says in a low voice and I roll my eyes.

"I never said that I was going to tell her." I say but Jacob still is tensed up, his jaws locked and his brows are furrowed. "I just wish there was a way to assure her that they're not going to get to her."

"There's no way to do that without telling her Marlie. Just let it go." Jacob snaps and I stay quiet. I knew better then to make Jacob angry, especially now.

I sigh and look over at my sister. There had to be a way to assure her but without telling her about the wolves. If only she could figure it out like she did with the vampires.

I bite my lip to keep from smiling at me idea. That was it, I just needed to make Bella curious enough to want to research the Quileute wolves. It wouldn't be breaking the rules if she figured it out herself.

* * *

We're thankful for all the love from you guys! It's great!

Happy Thanksgiving!


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't believe it!" Tessa squeals after I told her about how I'm with Jacob. Hanna's jaw is still dropped low and I can't help but laugh.

"Shut up." I say as I feel the warm blush in my cheeks. Hanna laughs and I can see her eyes light up.

"I knew it! How long have I been telling you that this is going to happen?" Hanna asks and I roll my eyes at her.

"Forever." I say and Hanna nods.

"I told you so!" She says poking my arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." I say trying to act annoyed but I was really loving this attention. My best friends just understood.

I pull my hair back and catch a glimpse of the woven bracelet Jacob gave me years back. I smile and run my fingers over it gently. It's fading and worn down from me wearing it everyday, but I love it more than anything.

I pull my stuff together and head off to class. I sigh when I see Bella sitting by herself. She has been sitting alone for the past week because she's scared that Laurent and Victoria are coming back for her.

"Bella!" I call, walking over to where she tosses her food into the trashcan.

"Hey Marlie." Bella says, keeping her distance from me. I sigh and pull her aside.

"You're so distant." I say and Bella makes a face at me.

"I wonder why Marlie." Bella snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Laurent's not going to come back for you." I say and Bella scowls at me. "I know for a fact that he won't."

"How do you know that?" Bella asks and I bite my lip, here goes nothing.

"Remember the story of the Quileute legends?" I ask and Bella lifts a brow at me.

"The one about the cold ones?" She asks and I try to hide my annoyance at the fact that she only remember the vampires.

"Yeah, why?" She asks and I bite me lip.

"Everything isn't as it seems Bella, try to remember." I say before disappearing into the crowds of people and into my next class.

Jacob was going to be so mad at me.

~T~

Bella didn't talk to me at all on the ride home or at home. She went up to her room and I know she was mulling over what I had told her.

I sigh and head into my room, closing my door and opening my geometry textbook. I was loaded with homework but couldn't concentrate. I was relieved that Bella would figure out the truth but felt terrible for giving away Jacob's secret.

I chew on my pencil and read the same question over and over again, not picking up one thing that it says. I slam my book shut and decide to take a walk. I haven't been in the woods since our encounter with Laurent, but I knew I was safe as long as the wolves were out.

The forest is teeming with wildlife today. I lay on top of an old fallen tree and watch the branches up above sway back and forth with the breeze.

I sigh and close my eyes, feeling completely relaxed. A low growl causes me to sit up quickly and look over to find a big grey wolf with black spots. This wasn't Jacob and I tilt my head towards the wolf.

The wolf whimpers and presses his cold nose to me. The expression in his coffee colored eyes gives his human form away almost instantly. "Embry." I say confidently and the wolf nods his large head.

"Jacob's making you keep an eye on me isn't he?" I ask and Embry nods again. I roll my eyes and run my hand through the silver wolfs fur. It's thick and coarse.

"Seeing you guys like this freaks me out." I say with a small laugh and Embry barks out a laugh of his own. "I think I did something that's going to make him hate me."

Embry make a noise in protest, "Well not hate but he's going to be angry." I say before sitting back on the log.

Embry sits next to me and nudges me with his nose. "You'll find out what I did soon enough. I know that the five of you can't keep anything from each other."

I sit in silence with Embry until it starts to become dark and he walks me to the edge of the woods. I pat his shoulder affectionately, he was like a brother.

"You know, Hanna misses you. She won't ever admit it but she does." I say and Embry let's out a small growl before disappearing back into the woods.

I trot up to the back door and throw it open finding Harry Clearwater and Billy. I smile at them and sit next to Billy at the table. They eating smoked salmon and brie cheese with my favorite crackers. My mouth waters at the sight.

"Seen my son around?" Billy asks as he nods towards the woods. I take some smoked salmon and cheese and put it on my plate.

"Nope." I say and Billy swipes a cracker off my plate since there's no more left on the table. "You have a huge appetite like Jacob."

Billy chuckles and stretches his arms out, "Hope he comes by and eats some real food. Sam has him running so hard that he hasn't eaten a good home cooked meal."

"At least we know he's been sleeping well." Harry says and I blush. Of course they knew, it seemed like they knew about everything.

"Oh-kay." I say clearly embarrassed and the two of them chuckle. "I'm going to go finish my homework now."

I take my plate with me just in case Jacob does come over. Whenever he's here he eats most of our food so I usually had to eat before he got here.

Doing homework now is a little easier even though I regret everything I said to Bella and Embry. Embry was surely going to tell Jacob what I had said and Jacob was going to come over and ask me what I did to make me think that he could ever be mad at me.

~T~

It took four straight hours for me to finish my homework. My eyes were strained, my head hurt, and I was hungry by the time I finished.

I could still hear my dad, Billy, and Harry watching the game. I knew Jacob was here to because he came into my room for a moment but I sent him out telling him to eat and let me study.

I attempted to slip past him but his dumb wolfy ears heard me walk by and he followed me into the kitchen.

"Marlie," he says and I look up from my bowl of leftover pasta. The one thing Jacob didn't eat. "Why am I going to be mad at you?"

I sigh, we were going to have this conversation right away. "I might have told Bella something." I say quietly.

"Marlie." Jacob growls and I jump turning away from him and busying myself with the dishes. "How could you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her really." I say and jacob sticks his hands in the sink to help me with the dishes. "I just gave her a hint."

Jacob quivers at my words and I notice he has a knife in his hand. He's clutching it by the blade and I gasp in horror as I watch his blood drip into the sink.

"Jacob," I say but he puts his other hand on he to hold me back at a safe distance. He was scared he was going to phase but I wasn't. I touch his shoulder lightly, "look at me."

His eyes darken and snap to me, "Stay back Marlie."

"No, because you're not going to hurt me." I say before taking another step and touching his face.

He takes a deep breath and stops quivering, his eyes locking with mine. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to Bella, I was being stupid." I say and Jacob crushes me to him.

"Sam's going to kill me if Bella finds out." Jacob says and I bite my lip.

"It's my fault, just tell Sam that it's my fault." I say and Jacob chuckles at me.

"And have Sam want to kill you? No way." Jacob says and I look up at him, he leans down and presses his lips to mine.

Billy, Jacob, and Harry leave soon after and I go to bed. My head still hurt a little, my window is open and I roll my eyes at the sleeping figure in my bed.

"I thought you left." I say and he rolls over, opening his arms for me. I crawl over him and settle into his warm side.

"Nope, still here." Jacob says tiredly and I smirk to myself.

"I should start locking the window." I say and Jacob chuckles.

"I'd still find a way in."

~T~

"Marlie!" Bella calls for me from the front door. I was heading over to Hanna's and I was kinda in a rush.

"Yeah?" I call back and she bites her lip hard before taking a deep breath.

"I know about the wolves." She says and I almost fall. She figured that out faster then I thought.

I stand there speechless, "I guess- I guess I should bring you to Jacob's." I finally stutter out and she nods.

We drive in silence. I didn't even call Hanna to tell her I wasn't coming over anymore. My mind was racing and I was praying that Jacob was home and none of the other wolves were around.

When we pull up to the Black's small house I scan the area. No wolves. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Bella follows me up the porch and I walk right into the house. I never knocked just strolled in like I owned the place.

"Hey Billy." I say and his eyes narrow on me and then Bella.

"Marlie." Billy says with such disappointment that it makes me feel one hundred times guiltier.

"I know." I groan before sitting down at the kitchen table with him. "I shouldn't of said anything to Bella."

Billy reprimands me and I keep my head down on the table barely listening to him. This must be so awkward for Bella and when I look up to look at her, she's gone.

"Where did my sister go?" I ask and Billy looks around. We both find her making her way through the backyard to the pack.

"Stop her." Billy says but I'm already running out of the house.

I make a mental note of the gopher holes that are spread out in the lawn. I make it to my sister find her arguing toe to toe with Paul. Jacob told me that Paul had the worst temper out of all of them.

"Bella stop." I say reaching to pull her back but she slaps Paul hard across the face.

My jaw drops and I pull her back pushing her behind me. Paul twists in a strange manner and phases right in front of us. I stumble back and step in a gopher hole. My ankle twists and snaps and I cry in pain.

"Marlie!" Jacob says from the house but I can't look at him, my eyes are glued to the silver wolf in front of me.

The silver wolf lunges but is cut off by a rusty colored wolf. My rusty colored wolf. I watch in horror as the two of them fight, Jacob's considerably bigger than him but I'm still terrified. Jacob's able to push Paul into the woods.

"Jared, take Bella to Emily's, I need to talk to her. Embry, get Marlie to a hospital, look at her ankle." Sam says before disappearing to the woods after the wolves.

I look down at my ankle and flinch. It was broken, the way it hung limply and at an odd angle made me sick.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry says and I smirk, trying not to cry at the pain.

"Shut up Em." I say and he scoops me up gently, trying not to hurt me.

I flinch and Embry shoots me an apologetic look as he places me gently into the car.

"This is all my fault. I should've just kept my big mouth shut." I say and Embry chuckles as he pulls out onto the road.

"Yeah it is but it's good that Bella know's. She was probably freaking out about those bloodsuckers." Embry says and I nod my head, "Don't worry about it Marlie, Jacob and I won't let Sam and his hall monitors touch you."

I laugh and flinch in pain at the same time. Embry apologizes and I bite my lip trying to keep my tears from falling in my face.

The hospital sees me right away and wraps up my ankle in a brace. It was a really bad fracture and I needed to use crutches. Embry walks me out of the room and I find Jacob sitting in the waiting room.

He jumps up when he sees me and I smile at him. "I'm ok." I say right away because I can see the pain in his eyes, "Really Jacob I'm fine."

"I'm going to kill Paul." He growls and Embry chuckles.

"You didn't already?" Embry asks as he plops down in the chair next to my sister. She scoots away from him and Embry lifts up a brow.

"No, but I did sink some teeth into him." Jacob growls low.

"He's an idiot for threatening an imprint, especially your imprint. You phased on the fly Jacob, you're a natural." Embry says but Jacob shakes his head, still heated from the fight.

We start to walk out and Jacob scoops me into his arms, handing Bella my crutches. I roll my eyes at him and say, "You know, I can walk by myself."

"Too bad, it's not happening." Jacob says and I press a kiss to his jaw.

"You guys are gross." Embry says with a gag and Jacob makes a show of giving him a long slow kiss.

Embry and Bella get in my car and follow Jacob and I in the Rabbit. We were going to Emily and Sam's for a late lunch.

"They probably hate me." I say to Jacob and he looks over at me, shaking his head.

"No, they don't. A little annoyed maybe but not mad, you're family for them now Mar." Jacob says and I smile at him.

"Really?" I ask and he nods.

"Emily's been waiting for me to bring you around for a long time. She's Sam's fiancee and then there's Kim, Jared's imprint." Jacob says and I nod my head, remembering he mentioned Kim before.

"Are they around a lot?" I ask and Jacob nods.

"Emily's around more, Kim's still afraid of us." Jacob says with a chuckle.

"I don't blame her." I say and Jacob looks at me.

"I don't want you to be scared of us." Jacob says and I lean back in my seat.

"Can I be scared of Paul?" I ask and Jacob chuckles in response.

When we get to their house in the woods Jacob stops me from getting out of the car, "Don't stare at Emily, Sam get's uncomfortable."

I nod my head and let Jacob help me out of the car. He goes to scoop me up but I stop him and he rolls his eyes. I crutch up to the house and Embry breaks out into hysterics.

"Shut up." I say and Embry laughs again. Jacob chuckles and I shoot him a glare. The four of us head up the steps and I feel my nerves flutter.

Everyone is sitting around the table eating and look up at us with food in their mouths. "Hey guys." Embry says before sitting at the table.

I smile at the and a woman gets up. Her face has a long scar from a claw and I flinch internally. One of the wolves must of done that.

"Marlie," she says and I smile at her. Her eyes trail down to my wrapped ankle and she turns to snap a look at Paul, "you're lucky Jacob didn't kill you."

Paul snorts and looks at me, "Sorry."

I shrug my shoulders in response and Jacob wraps his arm around my waist protectively.  
We eat lunch and I swear I've never tasted anything so good. Jacob picks food off my plate and I stab him with my fork. Emily smiles at us and I blush just a bit.

~T~

"You and Jacob look really good together" Emily says as Bella and I help her with the dishes.

"Thanks." I say as I look out the window at him with his pack. Emily watches with me and I see the slightest grin on her face.

"You're lucky that the two of you were best friends." Emily says and I nod my head.

"Nothing's better then being in love with your best friend." I say and Emily smiles at me.

When it's time to go Emily says, "Don't be a stranger Marlie."

"I won't, bye Emily." I say and Jacob pulls me into him.

The three of us drive home in silence. Jacob sneaks around out back to slip in through my window and I crutch up the steps with Bella.

"Dad's going to freak when you come in injured and I don't." Bella says and I laugh.

"I can injure you if you want." I say and Bella laughs at me.

When we get inside my dad's jaw drops at my wrapped ankle and my crutches. "Bug..."

"Fell into a gopher hole." I mutter and my dad rolls his eyes, "I'm going to go bed, I'm in pain."

I lay in bed next to Jacob and he kisses my temple. "So it's great being in love with your best friend huh?"

"Shut up Jacob." I say and presses a series of kisses from my lips to my collar bone and then back up to my lips.

"I agree with you though." He says before brushing my hair back and pulling me closer to him.

* * *

Check out our other story!


	19. Chapter 19

Bella and I have been staying inside most of the time for the past few weeks. Jacob didn't want me or Bella anywhere near the woods. That red-head was back, after Bella. The wolves originally wanted to use my sister as bait, but I refused to let that happen and both Jacob and Embry were on my side.

I felt like I was going to go crazy in the house. I wanted to go outside and do something but every time I crutched out without an important reason too a wolf would growl and I would go back inside. It' like Bella and I were on house arrest, we could only go to school or the Res.

It wouldn't be so bad if Jacob actually came by now but he was running patrols all the time. The only contact we made was short phone calls of me reminding him to eat some real food and actually sleep.

Bella and I took to being around one another pretty much all the time too. We even slept together sometimes. We were both having nightmares now.

I had fallen asleep in Bella's room early evening while I was doing homework. The pain medication for my ankle made me incredibly drowsy.

I was in one of those half awake half asleep. Bella started to smooth my hair back and I jump at her cold touch.

"Bella stop." I mumble trying to push her hand away. She catches it and squeezes it hard, so hard the I cry out in pain.

I open my eyes and jump in horror. Victoria's sitting on my sisters bed. I scream and thrash around, closing my eyes tight.

"Marlie!" Bella yells before pulling me into her arms. Her body is soft and warm and ii know that this is the real Bella but I refuse to pen my eyes and I push her away.

I continue to cry into my hands and hyperventilate. She was right here! She was in this room! I want to scream.

Two pairs of footsteps thunder up the staircase and throw open the door. "Get a whiff of that." Embry growls before walking over to the window.

"Marlie," jacob says before moving to sit in front of me on the bed. I pull my hands from my face and wrap my arms tightly around his neck. He crushes me into a hug and I cry into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispers.

"She was in here." I choke out and Jacob holds me closer.

"She slipped right past us Marlie. We don't know how she does it." Embry says from the window. His eyes are dark and I know he's just as angry as Jacob is.

Jacob stays with me for the rest of the evening and I refuse to leave his side. Jacob is tense the whole time. He keeps his arm draped over my shoulder and occasionally will whisper me reassuring things.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Jacob asks as we sit on the couch watching the TV. My dad had a game on but he was in the kitchen doing the dishes.

I lift my wrist and show him the darkening purple bruise that is on my wrist. Jacob growls and takes my wrist gently before pressing soft kisses around it. I can tell that this is killing Jacob, he was supposed to protect me and he almost failed.

"I'm not upset with you." I say as I brush his hair back. He was going it out so it was starting to become shaggy.

"I'm supposed to protect you Marlie. I almost lost you today." Jacob whispers and I cup his face in my hand.

"Please don't beat yourself up." I say and Jacob closes his eyes, "I'm ok, nothing happened."

"Something could have though." He growls and I pull his face closer to mine.

"I'm not mad at you." I say before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He groans and I smirk, "I love you."

He smiles and kisses me back. His lips scorching mine but I don't mind at all. "Marlie," he whispers and I push his hair back, "I love you more than anything."

"Eh-hem." I look up to see my father standing awkwardly over us. My face flushes a deep crimson and I push Jacob away. "Now I'll all for the two of you dating, but this is not happening where I can see it."

Jacob chuckles and stretches out. His body taking over the whole couch. His legs coming to rest in my lap. I purposely dig my elbow into him and he nudges me with his knee.

That night Jacob and I sleep in my bed. My sister was upstairs and Embry was on patrol around the house. The wolves were all on red alert and Jacob had wanted to leave to run patrols but I wouldn't let him. I needed him here.

We sleep back to front. My body tucked into his, he has his arm wrapped tightly around me and I keep my hand on top of his. Jacob falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow but I'm scared to close my eyes even with my wolf sleeping right next to me.

I stare at the bruise on my wrist and bite my lip. I felt like crying again but I didn't want to wake up Jacob who was snoring lightly next to me.

I shift and turn over on my bed, burying my face into his chest. Jacob's grip tightens around me, "Are you still awake?" He whispers into the darkness.

"Yeah." I whisper and Jacob pulls me away from him a little bit so that we can see each other.

"Are you scared?" He asks and I nod my head.

"I'm more scared of what's going to happen to you. Sure I'm scared that she might come back but what if she ends up hurting you or Embry? I'm even scared that she might hurt Paul." I say and Jacob chuckles.

"There's five of us, almost six since Quil should be phasing soon. That bloodsucker is not going to hurt any of us or get past us again. We had one lapse in judgment and it's not going to happen again." Jacob says and I sit up, feeling the cold air on my shoulders.

I had to sleep in tank tops and shorts when Jacob slept over because his body was so warm. I felt sick and I needed to close my eyes for a few seconds.

Jacob sits up and places a hand on my lower back, "Mar? You ok?"

I nod my head and swallow the lump in my throat. Jacob slips his hand underneath my tank top and draws intricate designs into my skin. The small amount of heat feels good mixing with cold.

"Can I stay on the Res tomorrow?" I ask and Jacob moves closer so that he sits right behind me. I lean back against him and sigh at how quickly my body heats up.

"You have school." He says and I bite my lip.

"I can miss a day." I say and Jacob chuckles, "Please Jacob."

He groans and I smile to myself knowing that I won. Jacob had a hard time saying no to me now. The perks of being his imprint were endless.

"I guess you can hang out with Emily." Jacob says and I smirk. He chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of my head.

~T~

I liked spending my time with Emily. She was how I believed an older sister should act. Emily talked to me about things that Bella typically ignored about me.

"How's your ankle?" Emily asks before handing me a spoon with brownie batter on it. I lick the spoon greedily and Emily chuckles watching me.

"It's still really sore but it's better." I say and Emily nods her head as she puts the brownies in the oven. "The boys can sure eat a lot."

I pick a strawberry from the basket as I say this and Emily lifts her brows. "So can you." She says with a laugh that causes me to grin.

It was true though. I've had a really big appetite for the path few months. I've been eating pretty much everything, not as much as Jacob, but still enough to make me feel like I should be gaining a lot more weight but instead I've just hit another growth spurt. I'm now 5'8" instead of 5'4" like I was a month ago.

A howl rips through the air and both Emily and I jump. My eyes search the backyard and into the trees searching for one of the wolves. I recognized the howl as Paul since it had a meanness to it.

"Do you think he got her?" I ask and Emily lifts her shoulders watching the yard intently. Her gaze as hard as stone.

"I don't know Marlie." She says as her brows knit together. Emily loved all the boys like they were her brothers. I tolerated Sam, Paul, and Jared but still cared for them enough to worry.

"Let's finish making dinner." I say and Emily nods her head. She has to rip her eyes from the window and the rest of our time is silent. Both of us listening intently for another howl.

~T~

Victoria was taunting the wolves know, playing games with them so that they became even more frustrated and started to snap, literally, at each other.

Paul and Jacob had gotten into another fight and that's why Paul howled. It was in victory because he finally got to sink his teeth into Jacob. I didn't like Paul before and I really didn't like him now.

"Ow, that stings." Jacob says as I dab alcohol onto a huge bite wound in his shoulder. It was progressively getting better with each minute but it was still gory and bleeding everywhere each time he moved. Emily didn't want it to get infected so she gave the job of cleaning it for him.

"Well stop moving and it wouldn't hurt so bad." I say and Jacob bite his lip and I continue to dab the alcohol around it.

"Ok, I think it's clean now." Jacob says and I laugh at him.

"You're a really big whiner for someone who's a giant wolf and hunts vampires." I say and Jacob makes a face.

"Let me take a bite out of your shoulder and pour alcohol on it. See how much you like it." Jacob says before gritting his teeth as I purposely put more pressure on the wound.

The wound was starting to stop bleeding but he was still missing a chunk of flesh. I wanted to kill Paul. I begin to wrap a fresh bandage gently around Jacob's wound.

Paul walks in and I glare at him. He chuckles and sits on the armchair across from us. He kicks off his shoes and puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"What's your issue Swan?" Paul asks and I sneer at him.

"You're my issue Lahote." I snap back at him and Paul lifts a brow at me.

"Paul go bug someone else." Jacob growls and Paul tenses at his tone.

"If you're ready start round three Black, then let's take it outside." Paul says with a quiver and Jacob stands up the two of them toe to toe.

I stand up and step between them putting my hand on Jacob's chest and pushing him back. He bites his lip and relaxes before shooting another look at Paul and leads me out of the room.

"Your ankle ok?" Jacob asks and I nod my head. He looks at my new brace and tenses again. "Are you sure you don't need your crutches."

"Jacob, you were there at my last appointment. You heard the doctor say that I don't need them unless I feel pain." I say and Jacob bounces on his toes for a moment.

"I'm fine." I say again and Jacob nods although he didn't look quite convinced. The truth was my ankle did hurt a little with the pressure I put on it. I just didn't want to use my crutches anymore.

"We should go home." Jacob says and I nod my head. My stomach fluttering at the fact that he called my house home.

The truth was though that for me, home could be anywhere Jacob was.

Check out our other story.

Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

I pull my hood off as I walk into Jacob's house. He was off somewhere on patrol and offered to leave me at Emily's but I decided to check on Billy instead.

"Hey Billy!" I call as I hang up my sopping jacket on the hooks by the door. The house is kinda messy and I sigh picking up the paper plates off the coffee table on my way to the kitchen.

Billy's sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper and nods his head to me. "Marlie..." His eyes widen just a bit when he see's me.

"What's up?" I say as I toss the trash into the garbage. I wipe off the counters and stare at the dishes in the sink, "Billy are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He says with a forced smile, "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine, my ankle's getting better." I say and he nods looking at my brace.

"You've seem to have grown over night." Billy says and I smile to myself. I enjoyed that I had grown four inches in the past month.

"Yeah, it's nice." I say stretching my arms out and then piling the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Your parents aren't that tall are they?" Billy asks and I shake my head.

"What are you getting at Billy?" I ask and his brows knit together.

"Nothing Marlie." Billy says with a smile, "You know you don't have to do Jacob's chores."

"Yes I do. If I don't it'll never get done." I say, "Besides I don't want you living in a pigsty." Billy chuckles and goes back to reading his paper.

I wipe down the whole kitchen and living room. I ignore Jacob's room because honestly it was so messy I was scared of what I might find in there.

"Do you think my dad will shoot one of the boys?" I ask and Billy shifts uncomfortably. We were watching some college game and I knew he really wasn't into it.

"No, boys are too smart for that." Billy says and I nod. The thought still terrified me, "Jacob told me what happened with the red head."

"Of course he did." I say and Billy chuckles, "He's really beating himself up about that still isn't he?"

"About that and about your ankle. You've got to understand Marlie, not only are you Jacob's imprint but his best friend. His bond to you is stronger than the other wolves and their imprints. Jacob's always going to put you first and when he feels like he failed you he's not going to let it go until he feels like he's made it up to you." Billy says and I rub my woven bracelet.

"He makes it up to me all the time. I don't blame him for anything." I say and Billy chuckles looking at me.

"My son's lucky to have you Marlie, he always has been."

~T~

"Jacob can I talk to you?" My dad asks right when I walk into the house. Marlie had sent me home, concerned about the bags under my eyes. I protested saying I could sleep just as easily at her house but she reminded me that my dad was lonely which made me feel bad.

"Sure." I say with a yawn. He's sitting in a very clean living room. I smile because I don't think the kitchen and living room have ever been spotless before.

"I'm concerned about Marlie." My dad says and my body goes rigid. I could already feel the fire burning through my body.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask and my dad bites his lip, "What did she tell you?"

Every possible thing runs through my mind and I feel like I'm going crazy. "Have you noticed a sudden change in her? Like her attitude and more noticeable, her height."

I nod my head, Marlie has had sudden changes but I just figured it was her last growth spurt. She had made that huge change over the summer and I didn't think mush about this change now.

"I think Marlie might be getting ready to phase." My dad says and I make a face.

"That's impossible, Marlie doesn't have one drop of Quileute blood in veins." I say defensively and my dad puts his hands up. It's not supposed to be shown as threatening but it makes me even more tense.

"You don't pay any attention to the Quileute legends do you?" My dad says and I lean against the wall trying to calm myself down.

"As alpha..." My dad begins and I cute him off.

"I'm not alpha, I gave up that right." I snap and my dad folds his hands carefully. Keeping his calm which made me even more annoyed.

"As the rightful Alpha, the true descendant of the first shapeshifter and the descendant of the last alphas in our history, you and your imprint have a certain birthright." My dad say and I bite my lip, listening intently.

"Any true alpha that has imprinted in history has always had one thing happen to them. Imprinting is rare, as we know, so this has only happened about two times. Your great-grandfather didn't go through it, so I believe it only makes sense that you will." My dad says and I pace around before coming to rest in the chair in front of him.

"Go through what?" I growl and my dad takes a breath.

"After the true alpha imprints, his mate will go through a sudden change. It's subtle at first and then more prominent as she gets closer to phasing. This only happens to the true alpha and his mate to ensure that the gene is passed down through future generations." My dad says and I feel like I might explode.

I get up, knocking my chair to the floor as I go. I pace and quiver and then collapse to my knees in an attempt to relax. My dad wheels over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"The last thing I want is for Marlie to be one of us." I say and my dad pats my shoulder.

"If anyone can handle this, it's Marlie." My dad says reassuringly.

~T~

I jump onto Jacob's back and he spins me around causing me to squeal with laughter. I tighten my grip on his neck and he smiles looking up at me. It was a nice day on the beach but now a storm was starting to come and it's time to head inside.

"Look there's someone on that cliff up there." I say pointing towards the sea cliff the boys like to jump off.

Jacob looks and then freezes, "That's your sister." He says and I climb off his back and run towards the water to get a better look.

The wind blows violently and a sickly sweet smell fills my nostrils causing me to cover my nose. Jacob growls and pulls his shirt off tossing it to me.

"Stay here." He says before phasing and taking off full speed on the beach towards the sea cliff.

I turn back just as my sister jumps, "Bella!" I shriek but I stay in my spot. Her small figure falls and then makes a small splash into the ocean.

I can no longer see her and I start to panic. "Marlie!" Sam says behind me and I jump, "Where's Jacob?"

I point just as he dives into the water after my sister, "Bella jumped." I say and Sam cringes.

"One thing after another." Sam says and I look at him.

"What else happened?" I ask, scared to find out.

"Harry Clearwater had a heartattack." Sam says and I almost fall over.

"What? Is he ok?" I say and Sam shakes his head. I cover my face with my hands and try not to sob.

"Here comes Jake." Sam says and I look up.

I watch the ocean and find Jacob swim up with Bella. She's really pale and has a blue tint to her skin. I run over to them and let out a sob. Jacob starts to revive my sister and Sam puts an arm around me.

Everything was going wrong.

Bella chokes up water and I collapse next to her, "Bella, are you ok?" I ask as I take off my jacket and place it on her shoulders.

Jacob and Sam exchange a few quick words before Same runs off. "What the hell were you thinking?" I ask her and she smiles weakly.

"I just wanted to go cliff diving." She says and if she didn't look so weak I would've slapped her.

"Well you sure picked a hell of a time to go." I say and I help her up.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks and Jacob leads the way back to the rabbit. He's tense and I want nothing more then to take the stress away.

"Harry Clearwater had a heartattack. He passed away." I say with a crack in my voice.

Bella gives me a sympathetic look and hugs me closer.

The ride home is long and I want nothing more then to take a bath. I was driving behind Jacob and Bella in my sister's truck. We decided to put Bella in the rabbit with Jacob because the heater works better and Jacob's also 108 degrees.

I pull into the driveway and stare curiously at the black car that's parked across the street. No one on our street has that nice of a car. I get out of the truck and Bella and Jacob get out of the rabbit arguing.

The sickly sweet smell fills my nostrils again and I cover my nose. I walk over to Jacob, immediately taking my place at his side.

"What's going on?" I say shooting a glance at Bella.

"There's a vampire in there and Bella wants to go inside." Jacob growls and I give a pleading look to my sister.

"Come on Bella." I say but she shakes her head.

"It's Carlise's car. I'm going inside." She said and Jacob grabs her arm.

"I can't protect you here Bella." Jacob says but she rips her arm out of his grasp.

"Jacob," I say and he shakes his head, "she's my sister."

"Marlie if the Cullen's are back..." Jacob begins but I put ny hand on his arm stopping him.

"What if it's Victoria?" I ask and Jacob sighs.

"Fine, but stay out here." He says and I nod my head.

I let him walk a few steps before following him. He glances at me over his shoulder and rolls his eyes, but he gets even more tense.

The sweet smell intensifies and I feel like gagging. Jacob opens the door and I hear a whimsical voice say, "Bella, were wolves are not good company to keep."

Alice. I smile and walk faster to get a good look at her.

"Speak for yourself." Jacob spats and I look around him.

"Alice!" I say and attempt to go around Jacob but he stops me. I look at him but he just keeps glaring at Alice. "She's not going to hurt me Jacob."

"I'm not going to take that chance." Jacob says before pulling me into the kitchen far away from the one vampire I actually like.

"Why are you acting like this?" I snap at him and Jacob bites his lip.

"Marlie, just stop." Jacob says and I hop up on the counter crossing my arms over my chest.

He chuckles at me and then walks over, putting his hands on either side of me. "The things I do is to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me from everything." I say and Jacob rests his forehead against mine.

He goes in to kiss me but the phone rings shrilly. Jacob sighs and answers, "Swan residence."

He listens for a few moment and then his jaw clenches. "No, Charlie's not here. He's arranging a funeral." He slams the phone on the receiver and takes a step away from me.

"Who was that?" I ask and Jacob puts his hand up.

"Just stay back for a moment." Jacob says and then Alice is in a panic in the living room.

I poke my head in and find her and Bella in such a rush that my heart beat quickens. "What's going on?"

"I have to go." Bella says and Alice smiles sheepishly at me.

"Go where?" I ask but the two of them are out of the house with me following closely.

"I have to go get Edward." Bella says and with those words I block the car door.

"No." I say and she glares at me.

"Marlie." She says and I shake my head, "I'm eighteen, legally I'm allowed to go and I left Charlie a note."

She pushes me out of the way and I trip on my brace. Jacob catches me and shoots Bella a look. "He left you Bella." I say and she cringes.

"I'm not going to let him die because of me." She snaps before getting in the car.

I step around to the drivers side and put my hands on the frame of the open window. "Alice." I hiss and she shoots me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Marlie, but we need to go." She says and Jacob pulls me away from the car before she can pry my fingers away.

I watch the black car pull out onto the street. I shiver and feel a heat like a fire spread across my body.

"Marlie." Jacob says quietly in my ear. "You need to relax, there's nothing we could have done."

I bite my lip and Jacob presses a kiss to my temple.

"What am I supposed to tell dad?" I ask and Jacob lifts me up in his arms.

"We'll figure something out." He says before carrying me inside the house.

Things have taken a turn for worse.

* * *

Check out our other story!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

I pace around the house, unable to calm myself down. Every time I thought of bella running out of here with Alice I became more and more tense.

Jacob was watching me, his eyes following me back and forth. I felt trapped under his gaze, trapped in this house where I could only smell that sweet scent that burned my nose. It wasn't as strong anymore but it wasn't fading fast enough.

"I need some air." I say before running outside barefoot and no jacket.

"Marlie." Jacob calls after me and I grow even more annoyed that he's following me.

"Leave me alone Jacob." I spat at him but he doesn't stop. I'm starting to feel suffocated by his presence.

I head for the woods and Jacob growls, his steps quickening to cut me off. I turn and face him, my body quivering even though I didn't feel cold. I felt hot, like there was a fire burning inside of me.

"You're not going into the woods." Jacob says and I clench my fists. The quivering intensifying by the second. Jacob sighs and bits his lip, he takes a few steps back keeping his distance.

"Stop telling me what to do Jacob." I say in a low growl. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"No." He says it so calmly that something inside of me snaps.

The fires going crazy now and I close my eyes as it feels like it causing my bones to twist inside of me. I lurch forward and my spin twists. The sound of ripping fabric fills the air but it's soon followed by a low growl.

When I open my eyes I'm in a panic. I look down to find two cream colored paws. I back up in a panic and Jacob pulls off his clothes before phasing into the familiar rusty colored wolf.

He walks towards me with his ears down, "Marlie." He says in my mind and I back away from him again. "Hey, you're ok, you're fine, just relax."

"Why am I like this?" I say and he whimpers, he walks slowly over to me. He rubs his head against mine in a nuzzle and I relax.

"Jacob," Sam booms into our minds and I cower down next to Jacob. Jacob let's out a low growl, "what happened?"

"Get the pack together and I'll explain." Jacob answers.

Sam let's out a deafening demanding howl and Jacob nudges me with his nose. I get up to my feet and look down at my furry cream paws again. The rest of my legs are a dark brown and my chest is the same cream as my feet. I turn my head and find that my fur on my back is the same dark brown as my legs.

"Marlie." Jacob says and I snap my head to look at him, but he's no longer there. "See if you can find me, use your nose."

There's a buzzing of other voices as the rest of the boys phase and run towards Sam's position. I ignore them and sniff the air catching Jacob's sent on the breeze.

I trot for a few miles until I spot Jacob through the dense trees. I growl playfully at him and he turns getting on his feet and crouching in a low playful position. I run over to him and he pounces on me. We roll around on the forest floor for a few moments until he finally pins me.

"Would you two hurry up?" Paul growls and Jacob springs off of me

I shake out my fur, it's kinda long and thick but I enjoy it. "Let's see if you can keep up." Jacob says before taking off into a run.

I pin my ears down flat, ready for the challenge and take off after him. The wind is exhilarating and I catch up to Jacob with ease. After a few miles I catch the scent of the pack. We both slow down and I stick close to Jacob's side.

There's a small opening in the circle for us and Jacob keeps me between him and Embry. Embry nudges me with his nose and I nudge him back.

Leah and I are the smallest wolves in the circle. Jacob and Sam are the biggest.

"Explain everything Jacob." Sam says and Jacob begins with what Billy told him about the true alpha's and what happens to their mates his story ends with Alice's return.

Most of the pack growls at the Cullen's return. All of them ignoring the fact that a person with no Quileute blood just phased. They must be accepting of me because I'm Jacob's imprint.

"Enough." Sam says and all go quiet. I lean into Jacob and he rests his head on the top of mine. "Jared and I are on the first night patrol. Leah and Paul will take the second. Jacob and Embry first day shift and Paul and I will take the second. Seth and Marlie you two stay with school, get your studies done. Marlie," he says getting up and sitting right in front of me. I cower just a bit and meet his eyes so that he knows he has my full attention, "that redhead comes around the house and none of us are there, phase but don't try anything just alert us and we'll get there."

I nod my head and he nudges me with his nose. I take this as a mutual wolf thing because no one seems surprised by this.

"Dismissed." Sam says and the group disbands.

I look at Jacob and he nuzzles me. I rub my head against his chest.

"Come on," Jacob says before standing up, "I'll race you home."

~T~

Bella was gone for three days and each day that passed I felt more and more angry. When she finally called dad to tell him that she was coming home I was pretty much ready to explode. She was luck that I actually had some control over my phasing. I wasn't randomly exploding like the rest of the wolves. I just couldn't believe she would put dad and I through that, especially right after Harry's death.

Today is Harry's funeral and Bella should be getting back tonight. It was really going to be an emotional day.

I've never been to a funeral before so I just dressed in a plain black pencil skirt and a cream colored top. Sue didn't want anyone to wear all black since we weren't mourning a death but celebrating a life.

"Bug you ready?" My dad calls from the front door and I slip on my black flat since it was the only nice shoes that I had. My hair is curled and I even applied a light layer of makeup.

When I walk out I find my dad with red eyes. He's been crying for the past three days but I've never actually seen it, just the aftermath which was red eyes and sniffles.

The funeral is in La Push, they have a small cemetery there for the tribes elders. The ride is silent and rainy.

When we pull up to the small funeral home we find Jacob waiting outside for us. He runs over to the cruiser and opens the door for me, he pulls off his jacket and uses to cover my head from the rain.

"You ok?" I ask Jacob and he nods his head. I knew he and Billy were taking it hard.

"You?" He asks and I nod my head. "It's an open casket." Jacob says and a lump in my throat forms. I didn't want to remember Harry as dead. I wanted to remember him living, how he was when he was around us a kids or when he always made fish fry for special occasions.

I choke on my sob and Jacob crushes me into him. He presses a kiss to the top of my head and then leads me into the small packed room where the funerals about to start.

~T~

I sit between my dad and Jacob, on the other of Jacob is Billy. We're sitting right behind the Clearwater's, seats Sue had only wanted us to fill. We were like family.

Seth stands up and makes his way for the podium. Jacob and the other wolves that are scattered around the room tense up in fear that with the emotional distress Seth might phase in front of all these people.

"I- I've been having a really hard time figuring out what I've been wanting to say here. I don't think we ever plan the words we want to say at a funeral since death arrives so quickly." Seth swallows and stares at the paper in front of him, "My dad was a really great guy. He always had a joke or a few wise words not only for Leah and me, but for Marlie and Jacob as well. We all looked up to him and looked forward to his famous fish fry on birthdays." The room chuckles and Seth gives a small smile.

"My dad would always tell me that we shouldn't mournful when he died but celebrational. We should celebrate because he lived a life a man could be proud of and while we may all be deeply saddened by this sudden loss, we should be happy that we all knew and learned but this great guy." Seth then looks over at the open casket. His eyes tearing up, "I- I love you, dad."

Seth makes his way awkwardly back to the bench where his mother and sister wait. Eye's fall on Leah who is currently crumbling her speech into a ball. Sue puts a hand on Leah's shoulder but she brushes it off.

Leah stands and walks out of the small room. People begin to murmur and Seth gets up to follow her but I shake my head getting up. Jacob grabs my arm but brush him off.

"It's fine Jacob, let me talk to her." I say and he nods. I follow Leah outside into the rain and find her on the edge of the forest.

"Leah," I say carefully and she casts a look over her shoulder. She nods her head for me to join her and I do so without a second thought.

I looked up to Leah when I was little, I always used to try and tag along with her friends. She hated it but I knew she still cared about me because even after she told me no she would bring me along anyways.

"I'm glad that your a wolf." Leah says and I smirk at her. "I really am Mar."

"You want to go for a run?" I ask her and she nods her head. We disappear into the woods and put are clothes in a neat pile in a hallowed out tree.

Leah phases and I soon follow suit. We were the two fastest in the pack, but Leah was still faster by a few strides. I soon loose sight of her but can still follow her by her scent.

She's stopped in a clearing with her hackles raised and her teeth barred. I pause and sniff the air the scent of vampire filling my nose. I growl but stay in my spot, a sudden move on my part could cause the redhead to flee.

"No one else has phased yet have they?" I ask and Leah shakes snaps her jaw.

"No." She says and we hear a tree branch snap, "She's coming." Leah says and my eyes focus on the redhead just as she runs head on into Leah knocking her over.

Leah whimpers in pain and I run over to her standing over her protectively. I let out a low howl for the boys. The redhead appears at the end of the clearing, the way I came through and stands there taunting me.

I growl low and take a step forward with all my teeth barred. "Marlie." Jacob says but I don't take my eyes off her.

Leah gets up slowly and takes her place next to me. "Chase her over towards us." Sam says and we take a step towards her in unison.

"Are you guys ready?" Leah asks and Paul chuckles.

"We're always ready Leah." Paul answers and then the two of us slink forward.

I snap my jaw and then Leah and I take off after her. She tries to jet right but I corral her back on path.

"We're really going to get her this time." Jared says before he and Embry take off from the lift side of us, they push her towards the thicker trees but instead of running she jumps into them.

Jacob and Sam appear running full force. Sam pulls ahead of Jacob and allows him to use his back as a step to jump into the air. The redhead kicks Jacob's jaw and he falls with a crunch.

I growl but the boys and Leah are already chasing her on foot as she tries to escape through the trees.

I whimper and nudge him with my nose. He gets up slowly and I help him up by pushing my body against his.

"You ok?" I ask him and he nips at my ear playfully.

"I'm fine Mar." He answers and the air explodes with angry howls and snarls.

"She escaped through the Cullen's territory." Same informs us and Jacob let's out a fierce howl.

~T~

The silver Volvo pulls in front of our house and I growl. Jacob puts a hand on my shoulder, "Relax."

They walk up the house slowly, hand in hand and my dad grunts. He throws open the door and points to my sister.

"Inside now." He spats and Bella flushes a crimson before walking inside. Edward starts to follow her but my dad stops him, "You aren't to step through my front door, understand? You give my daughter hell for months and then try to walk in here like nothing's changed, who do you think you are?"

"Dad." Bella say and I glare at her. "What?" She snaps and I shake my head at her.

My dad turns Edward away and Jacob and I slip outside after him just as my dad explodes.

"I want to talk to you." I say to Edward and he rolls his eyes. Jacob growls and I put a hand on his arm.

"What do you have to say Marlie?" Edward says and I bite my lip trying to keep myself under control. "I'm not staying away from Bella so save your breath."

"I wasn't going to tell you to stay away from her but I am going to say this. If you ever hurt my sister again I will personally rip you apart and burn the pieces one by one." I say and Edward takes a step away from me. He must realize what I am because he shakes his head.

He retreats back to his car and Jacob chuckles at me. "You can be very threatening when you need to be."

"Oh, that wasn't a threat. That was a promise." I say and Jacob swallows before sliding his arm around me.

* * *

Thanks for all the great feedback! Keep it coming!

Check out our profile for a link to what Marlie looks like as a wolf!


	22. Chapter 22

Jacob keeps his distance from the house and I don't blame him. It reeks of vampire here.

Every night after dad goes to bed and Cullen slips in through my sisters window, I slip out of mine. Edward must know of my current status as werewolf because all the Cullen's including Alice avoid me. He must be keeping Bella in the dark though because she's not nearly as nervous around me as she should be.

When I reach the woods I phase and am greeted by Embry and Jared.

"Cullen still creeping through your sisters window?" Jared asks and I growl in answer. It causes him to cringe at the thought of what they could possibly be doing up there.

"From what I can hear, he just watches her sleep." I answer as I run through the forests to the Quileute land. I stayed the night at Jacob's house now. I didn't mind but it just made things more difficult for me. I had to wake up a whole two hours earlier to be back at home before dad got up.

"That's just weird." Embry says. The boys talk back and forth but I ignore them. I just wanted to get to Jacob's and get some sleep.

The back door is unlocked like I knew it would be. Billy knew I was staying here but he didn't mind. I knew he would rather have me here then uncomfortable with a vampire right upstairs.

I walk into Jacob's room and trip over a pile clothes. "Damn it Jacob, don't you ever clean your room?" I ask him as I pick myself off the floor.

He chuckles and pulls me into his bed. We didn't need blankets but we liked to sleep with them anyways. His arm wraps around my middle and her buries his face into the back of my neck.

"You kinda smell." Jacob says and I hit him. He laughs and I roll over pinning his arms to his side. He doesn't put up much of a struggle so it's easy to hold his arms down.

"I can't help it. There's a vampire hanging around my house and their smell sticks to everything." I say and Jacob rolls his eyes,a deep growl grumbling in his chest.

"Damn bloodsucker." Jacob says before breaking his arms out of my grip and flipping me onto the bed. He begins to tickle me and I try to stifle my laughter but I just can't do it.

Billy hits Jacob's bedroom door and says, "Get some sleep or I'm making one of you sleep on the couch."

Jacob rolls his eyes and lays back down next to me. I thought it was weird that Billy would let the tow of us sleep in the same bed, but it was because the walls were paper thin and we could literally hear anything coming from the next room. Needless to say Jacob and I didn't do anything, not that I was ready for anything like that.

I woke up around four. I was groggy and still so tired but I needed to get home. Jacob sits up and I yawn.

"You don't have to come with me." I say and Jacob rolls his eyes. "Really Jacob, you need your sleep too."

He bits his lip and I kiss him lightly. "I'll see you later today." I say before walking out.

He watches me from the porch and I phase quickly, shaking out my fur and stretching my limbs. I run home quickly, the sky soon turning into morning.

I make it home just in time like I always do. My dad was just waking up when I crawled in through my window. I yawn and snuggle into my bed. This whole arrangement was making me exhausted. I needed to talk to Bella about not having Edward come over every night.

I feel like I only get sleep for two minutes instead of two hours. I get up and feel like crying because I was just so tired, maybe I could fake sick today.

I walk slowly into the kitchen and lay my head on the table. "You ok?" My dad asks and lift my head slowly off of the table.

"Tired." I say before spooning a big bite of oatmeal into my mouth. My dad messes up my hair affectionately and I smile.

Bella walks down the stairs already dressed and ready for school. "You need a ride to school?"

"Not if Edward's driving." I snap before grabbing my bowl of oatmeal and heading for my room to get ready for school.

I pull my hair back into a loose bun and pull on an old sweatshirt of Jacob's. It's a maroon color with bleach stains on the sleeves, the inside was soft like an old blanket.

I walk out of my room with my bowl of oatmeal still attached to my hand. I was starving and this just wasn't cutting it.

"Bug," my dad says and I stop and look up at him. He's standing in the doorway ready to head out to work. "Be nicer to your sister."

I choke on my oatmeal and make a face, "she left for three days and is back with Cullen and you want me to be nice?" I ask and my dad crosses his arms.

"Marlie this attitude that you have is not going to cut it for me." My dad says and I roll my eyes, "Marlie."

I cringe at the sound of my first name. My dad never called me Marlie unless I was really in trouble. "Ok, ok. I'll be pleasant."

He sighs and I shrug my shoulders before hugging him goodbye awkwardly. I toss my bowl into the sink and head upstairs to talk to my sister. I don't bother knocking on her door and when I walk in I cover my nose.

It reeked of vampire in her. My sister looks over at me a lifts a brow. "Hey."

"I need to talk to you." I say and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Good morning to you too." She says and sits down on her bed. She pats the spot next to her for me to sit with her but I back up and lean against the doorframe.

"Edward can't stay here every night." I say and she frowns, "It's uncomfortable for me."

"Well that's not going to happen. If Jacob stays here then Edward can stay here." Bella says and I roll my eyes.

"Jacob doesn't stay here." I snap and she furrows her brows, "God Bella how selfish can you be? I tell you that I'm uncomfortable with your bloodsucker staying here and you don't even care!"

"Admit that it's not you that doesn't want him here it's Jacob. Your dog's just being territorial." She says and I sneer at her.

"Whatever Bella, god forbid you actually do something for me one time." I say and she stands up. I'm a good few inches taller then her know and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh god, you're so ridiculous. The second something doesn't work out in your favor you act like it's the end of the world." Bella begins to say something else but I leave the room. I was starting to quiver and I needed to relax.

I walk down the stairs quickly and grab my school stuff that's by the door. Bella's following and I shake even more, "Stop following me."

"I'm not done talking." She says stubbornly and I drop my stuff to the ground before whipping around to face her.

"I'm done talking to you." I growl, "If you know what's good for you you'll leave me alone." I say in a low threatening tone.

"You don't scare me Marlie." She says and I begin to shake violently.

The sweet smell rips through my nose and suddenly Cullen appears at Bella's side. "Keep her back." I say before kneeling to the ground to get a grip on myself.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asks suddenly frantic, "Marlie?"

I put my hand up and Cullen keeps her back. I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes. I stop shaking and I stand up slowly picking up my things from the damp ground.

"Marlie," Bella says reaching out to touch me but Cullen grabs her and pulls her back.

"She's like Jacob." Edward says and my sister tilts her head at me.

"Marlie wouldn't hurt me though." Bella says but I step away from her pressing my books to my chest.

"I'm still young." I say and Bella tilts her head, "It's easy for me to lose my temper and since I'm still mad at you I wouldn't push it."

I climb into my car and pull away from the house. I get to school kind of early so I wait on the steps for Hanna and Tess. They pull up in Hanna's old VW bug and then walk right pass me.

"Hey guys." I say getting up and joining them. They ignore me and I bite my lip, "what's the deal."

"Well you." Tessa says and I furrow my brows.

"What?" I say and Tessa folds her arms over her chest.

"You haven't really been around Mar. You keep blowing us off, refuse to call us back, and spend all your time on the Res." Tessa says in annoyance and I sigh. I hadn't realized I had been such a bad friend. I mean I've been busy with the whole wolf thing but I didn't mean to put my two very best friends on the back burner.

"We're happy for you and Jacob but you've become so wrapped up with him that you're not even acting like yourself." Hanna says and I bite my lip even harder.

"I'm sorry." I say and they looked surprised by my quick apology. "I didn't mean to do that. Things just got a little complicated with my sister and with Jacob."

"Well we're your best friends. We're here for you to tell us that kind of stuff." Hanna says and I smile even though I could never tell them what was going on.

"Don't hate me." I say and Hanna smiles but Tessa still looks annoyed, "Aw c'mon Tess."

"I don't hate you but I am angry at you." She says and I nod my head understanding this, "You missed my great news." She says great in a heavy sarcastic tone that causes me to lift my brows in curiosity.

"What news?" I say and Hanna frowns next to me.

"I'm moving to Seattle. My dad got tired of making the long commute from here to there." Tessa says and I frown. Tessa's been my best friend since second grade when we were put into the same dance class. I couldn't imagine her not living here.

"Your kidding me, please tell me that your kidding." I say and Tessa shakes her head, her blonde bob bouncing from side to side.

"I'm moving in a month and I would like to spend the last few weeks with my best friends but you know, you're always busy."

"Oh shutup." I say and she smiles a bit at me. "Friends?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"How could we not be friends? The three of us are like the musketeers." Hanna say and I roll my eyes letting a laugh escape my lips.

~T~

"Marlie can I talk to you?" Bella asks and I nod my head getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

I take the plates out of the cabinet and begin to set the table as I wait for her to start talking.

"I'm sorry." Bella says and I look up at her, lifting my brows. "I shouldn't have been so selfish and I told Edward that since his presence makes you uncomfortable he can only come over and stay on the weekends when it's easier for you to get out of here."

I smile at her a little bit and Bella puts the forks next to the plates, "I appreciate it Bella." I say and she nods.

"We're sisters, no matter how much we hate each other we're always going to look out for one another." She then goes into hug me and I catch a whiff of the Cullen's on her clothes.

"No way, you smell like vampire." I say and Bella laughs.

"Does it really smell that bad?" She asks and I nod my head.

"It burns more then anything." I say and Bella contemplates it.

"Alice says that you guys smell like wet dog." Bella says and I laugh, I didn't think that we would smell to them.

"Are you happy? Being like Jacob I mean?" Bella asks and I sit down in my chair. It wasn't the fact that I was a werewolf that made me happy, I felt like I finally had a place I belonged in.

"Yeah, I really am." I say and that was the truth. I couldn't imagine how things could get better, but I could imagine a few ways it could get worse. We needed to get rid of that redhead before things got out of hand.

* * *

Filler chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

"Cullen, can you like not stand so close?" I ask and he gives me a strange look.

"I'm all the way on the other side of the room Swan." Cullen replies and Bella, whose between us in the kitchen, shoots us a look.

"You guys promised." She says and I cover my nose with my hand. It was Saturday, a day that Edward was permitted to be here so I was trying to be nice. Besides it wasn't like I was going to be here long, Hanna was going to pick me up so we could head over to see a movie in Port Angeles.

"I know what I promised Bella but I don't see the problem with him standing outside." I say and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Marlie." Bella says and I sigh.

"Fine, fine." I say and she nods her head towards me, "Stupid vampire." I mutter under my breath so I know that he hears me but Bella won't.

He smirks at me and presses a kiss to Bella's forehead. I gag at the affection, luckily the screech of really bad brakes alerts me to the fact that Hanna and Tess are her.

"I'm out of here." I say and Bella nods her head, "Play nice kids." I say before slipping out the front door with my jacket in hand. I really didn't need it but I had to put on a show that I was your average teenage girl.

I climb into the back seat of the bug and hit my head on the low handle that is attached to the ceiling of the car. I had grown a few more inches in the past week. I was now bigger than Leah and was about the same size as Seth who was the smallest male in the group.

"Did you get taller?" Tessa asks and I shrug my shoulders, "You look like you're almost six foot."

"I'm only 5'11"." I say and Tessa's draw drops.

"Jesus Marlie. I'm only 5'5"." Tessa says before laughing, "You're like a giant."

"Where does that height come from. I mean your parents aren't that tall and Bella's like my height." Hanna says and I lean back, wishing we could change the subject.

"My grandpa was tall." I say and they take this as an acceptable answer.

"Jacob's tall too, isn't he?" Hanna asks and I cringe. He was about 6'5" and still growing.

"Yeah, he's tall." I say and she whistles like it's the most amazing thing she's heard.

"You guys could be like models." Hanna says and I laugh.

"Puh-lease, we're tall not attractive." I say and the girls laugh.

"You and Jacob are the most attractive couple I've ever seen. You tow are like literally how I imagine soulmates should be." Tessa answers and I laugh, rolling my eyes. If only she knew how true that sentence was.

"So what movie are we seeing?" I ask and Hanna snaps her gum.

"Some romantic chick flick that Tessa's been dying to see." Hanna answers and I roll my eyes. Of course, leave it to Tess to pick the most sappiest movie in theater at the moment.

~T~

I try to stifle my laughter in the dark movie theater. I didn't want to bug anyone else watching the movie with my hysterics. Tessa and Hanna were in the same position I was, trying their best not to laugh out loud but it only made it harder.

It all started with the guy next to Hanna falling asleep and putting his head on her shoulder. Most people would have woken him up but Hanna's too nice she let him sleep right on her shoulder. He woke up quickly when a loud boom in the theater next to us scared him, he jumped up and knocked Hanna's cherry slurpee right onto her bag and shoes. The whole scene caused me to crack up and for my own slurpee to come out my nose. Now the three of us couldn't stop laughing.

Our faces were red and our shoulders shook with our uncontrollable giggles. "I need to get air." Tessa says getting up and walking out of the theater.

Hanna and I get up and follow her and when we reach the door our giggles turn into laughter. We sit on the steps still laughing and talking in high pitched voices. Tessa's laughter turns into tears and I hug her tightly.

"What am I going to do without you guys?" She asks in a few short sobs. Hanna rubs her back, both of us are scared because we've never seen Tessa cry before. She wasn't the emotional type.

"We're still going to be friends." I say feeling my own tears pool in my eyes.

"But we won't be with each other every day. That's what's sad. I'm only going to see you guys on like planned weekends, I'm not going to be able to pop up at your houses like old times." She says and I laugh.

"You can pop in at my house anytime." I say and Hanna agrees.

"We'll even show up randomly at your house to make you feel better." Hanna adds and Tessa sniffles.

"You guys are like the best friends ever." Tessa says and I smile helping her up to her feet.

"We know." I say and Tessa laughs.

We drive home with the music loud. All of us singing on the top of our lungs. We have to drop Tessa off first so she can pack. Hanna decides to come over to my house afterwards, I'm glad that she does I missed hanging out with normal people. When we pull up in front of my house Embry and Jacob are both standing out front.

I get out quickly scared that something could be wrong. "You guys still suck at singing." Embry says and I punch his shoulder.

"Ow." He says grabbing the spot where I had hit him. I laugh and turn to find Hanna and Tess crossing the lawn.

"What did you guys do today?" Jacob asks, he sounds funny, like he's worried about something.

"We went up to Port Angeles." I say and Embry growls I give him a look a nod my head towards Hanna.

Embry looks up and meets Hanna's eyes. He blinks a few times and leans forward like someone was pulling him closer. I nudge Jacob and he chuckles, it looked liked someone else imprinted.

"Hi Embry." Hanna says in a quiet voice. Her cheeks are tinged a light pink and I can tell that she's trying to fight off her nerves.

I snicker and head into the house Jacob following me close behind. His hand sliding up under my t-shirt and tickling my skin. I jump and let out a small squeak.

"Why are you two here anyways?" I ask and looks over at Hanna who's fighting everything she has not to look at Embry.

"Just stopping by." Jacob says with a smile but his eyes say something else. "We've got to head out soon."

"What's the point of stopping by if you're just going to leave?" Hanna asks and I bite my lip. "Where's your car anyway Jacob?"

Leave it to Hanna to be so damn observant. We are all silent for a few seconds trying to make up a lie on the spot, "I'm borrowing Mar's car. I need to fix up a few things on mine."

She lifts a brow but doesn't say anything. Hell, she doesn't believe us. "Let's make sundae's and watch a movie yeah?" I say trying to pull her attention someplace else.

"Yeah." She says and Jacob kisses the cheek before pulling Embry out of the kitchen by the collar of his shirt.

"Do you think Embry would still want to go out of with me if I asked him?" Hanna asks and I practically do a dance I'm so happy. I loved when imprints worked out.

"I'm sure he would." I say as I dig into the ice cream. "I mean he's liked you for awhile." I say because it's true. I've seen enough of Embry's thoughts to know that he's always like Hanna and her wispy blonde hair.

I lay across the couch and Hanna pops in the Titanic. I shovel the sundae into my mouth and Hanna makes a face at me. "Have enough ice cream Mar?"

"Nope." I say before reaching for her bowl. She pulls it back from me and glares. "How do you think Tess is going to do in Seattle?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean Tessa is outgoing enough to make friends and she's just Tess. She can handle pretty much everything you throw at her." Hanna answers and I nod, still not feeling right about this whole situation.

"She really freaked out today." I say and Hanna nods.

"Wouldn't you? I mean how would you feel if you had to leave Forks?" Hanna asks and I bite my lip. I never wanted to leave Forks even to go to college. I loved this place that much that I couldn't imagine not raising my kids here.

"I guess so. It's going to be weird without her." I say and Hanna nods.

"It would be weird without any of us. I mean we've been friends our whole lives, we planned for our kids to grow up together. This wasn't part of the plan." Hanna says and I shake my head.

"I guess you can't plan life." I say and Hanna nods in agreement.

"Well you can." She say pointing at me with her spoon, "You've had your whole life planned since you were seven and it works out for you all the time."

"I guess some people are just lucky like that." I say and Hanna smiles.

"Guess so."

~T~

"Hey Mar!" Bella calls and I stop in the living room.

"What's up?" I say eyeing Cullen. We liked each other better when we were in separate rooms.

"I have an extra ticket for Florida." She says and my brows shoot up in surprise. "We can go see mom."

"Seriously?" I say and she nods. This was amazing, I missed mom and this would be the perfect time to spend some time with her and Bella.

Jacob's leaning against the hallway entrance. His eyes on me and me only. He hated it when Cullen was here more than I did. He didn't trust him, I didn't really trust him either but I tolerated him for Bella.

"Marlie." Jacob says and I look at him. His eyes dark and upset. "Can I talk to you?"

I bite my lip and nod my head. I smile at Bella and follow Jacob into my room. He faces me with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're not going."

"Excuse me?" I say and Jacob lifts his shoulders at me. "What did you just say to me?"

"You're not going to Florida." Jacob says again and I cross my arms over my chest, mimicking his stance.

"What make you think you can tell me what to do Jacob?" I ask and Jacob lifts his brows at me.

"You think I'm going to let you go all the way to Florida with that redhead running around trying to kill your sister?" He asks before letting out a laugh.

"You can't deny me to go see my own mother Jacob!" I snap at him, my voice rising in anger.

"I can't but Sam can." Jacob says and I shove him backwards.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe you would go there! She's my mother Jacob! I haven't seen her since summer!" I say but jacob doesn't react.

"You can go see her this summer Marlie but not right now. Look at you," he says and I look down at my shaking hands and quivering body, "you can barely control your temper."

He reaches out for me but I slap his hand away from me, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Marlie." He groans and I take a few steps back from him feeling the fire in my body. He takes a few steps back, giving me my space.

"I'm sorry." I say after my temper cools down. Jacob steps towards me and cradles my face in his hand.

"I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that." Jacob says before kissing the soft skin between my brows. "Look, I promise that you can see your mom this summer, but right now it's too risky."

I nod my head understanding. If I could lose my temper this easily with Jacob imagine how quickly I would lose it with my mom.

"If I can't go see my mom can we go do something together?" I ask and Jacob smiles.

"Sure, I mean I haven't taken you on a proper date yet." Jacob says and I smile at him, that was true.

"Can we be human on this date?" I ask and Jacob laughs cupping my face in his hands.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

Another filler chapter!

Happy Birthday to our big sis!


	24. Chapter 24

I pull my hair back out of my face trying to decide if I want to wear it up or down. Jacob was taking me out to dinner and a movie at the drive-ins. I huff and put my hair back down trying to decide. I knew Jacob liked my hair down to play with but I think it looked better up today.

"Bella!" I call before walking slowly into the living room. She's sitting on the couch with Alice, their going over her clothes for the trip to Jacksonville. My dad wasn't happy with me not going and sure as hell wasn't happy with Edward going with Bella either.

"What's wrong Marlie?" Bella asks and I hand her the hairbrush.

"Up or down?" I ask and Bella bites her lip. I forgot she was so bad at the things like this so I take back the hairbrush and hand it to Alice.

"I think you should wear it half up half down." Alice says and i sit in front of her letting her pull the brush through my hair. I wasn't as annoyed with Alice's presence as I was with Edward. I liked Alice still, she knew when to keep her distance from me but didn't treat me like some dangerous animal.

I let her fingers work their magic through my hair and when she's done I stand up and let her look at my outfit. She nods in head and her eyes light up. Alice loved my style and she loved that she could dress me up like her own personal Barbie doll. That hasn't been happening much since Jacob imprinted on me and since I phased but she still passes clothes on me every once and a while.

I hear Jacob drive up even before he's actually in front of my house. I kiss Bella on the cheek and wave to Alice. His car pulls up and I run out to him pulling open the car door. Jacob crinkles his nose and I forget that I had let Alice play with my hair. I bite my lip but he smiles at me. His eyes soon trailing up my body and he bites his lip.

"Never mind lets go back to my house." He says and I laugh.

"Jacob." I say before climbing into the car. He smiles and leans over, his lips pressing to mine teasingly. It was annoying how much I wanted him to kiss me all the time.

"You're beautiful." Jacob says and I laugh. "You really are." He says and I cup his face, my hand running over the stubble on his chin. His skin was no longer scorching to me since we were the same temperature now.

"You're just trying to get lucky." I say and he smirks at me.

"Is it working?" He asks and I smirk back at him.

"No." I answer and he laughs.

The car ride to Port Angeles was slow and uneventful. Jacob and I sat in comfortable silence the whole ride up. His left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand intertwined with mine. We were one of those obnoxiously cute couples.

He parks the car and I go to open the door but he stops me, running around to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for me.

"You're ridiculously cheesy." I say and Jacob laughs. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and leads me into the restaurant.

It's a little Italian place with dim lights and authentic foods. I had only been here once before and that was with my dad for my birthday. It was the year that I had just gotten back from visiting my mom and we stopped on the car ride in.

"I'm starving." Jacob says and I laugh sitting in his lap on the only left over spot on the waiting bench. Jacob's fingers play with the hem of my shirt and I can't tell if he's doing it absent minded or not.

His fingers draw small circles into my hip bone and I now he's doing it on purpose. I squirm away from him and he laughs before pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

When we're finally seated I sigh in relief because I'm starving. The waitress is beautiful and I shift around in my seat feeling self conscious. Jacob would never look at another girl though but I still can't help it. I was still a teenage girl and I still compared myself to others.

Jacob winks at me and I shake my head at him. He orders a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs and I get fettuccini alfredo. It's creamy and great, Jacob tries to steal a few things off my plate and I allow him to. He could eat a lot more than me anyways.

"What movie are we seeing?" I ask Jacob as he pulls the rabbit into the drive-ins.

"Does it matter?" He asks, "It's not like we'll be watching it." He says and I crinkle my nose at him.

It reminds me of the time I was here with Conrad, only this time I actually want to be here with him. I wasn't going to be nervous this time.

We begin in the front seat but soon move into the back. His hands move under my shirt and I run my hands through his hair. Our kisses are passionate, far more passionate than they have been since we first started dating. He presses kisses from my lips down to my collarbone. He groans as I run my fingers over the skin above the waistband of his jeans.

He pushes me back and I wrap my arms tighter around his neck. "Marlie."  
He groans and then pulls away from me.

I take a few breathes trying to catch my breath. I sit up and lean against the car door. He watching me closely and smiles at me warmly, full of love that it drives me crazy. Here was my best friend looking at me like I'm the only person in the world.

"I want this to be special for you. I don't want it to be in the back of my car." He says and I smile leaning against his chest and having him wrap his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head and I smile.

~T~

"She's heading for the Cullen's territory." Sam growls and we all push ourselves to faster.

"We're going to lose her." Embry says just as she lands on the Cullen's territory.

The redhead taunts us for Agee moments until the Cullen's show up. She panics and runs, they chase her and we run along the border that separates our land from theirs. The redhead climbs up a tree and jumps back over to our land. Both Leah and I jump and my teeth miss the vampire by a few inches.

I growl and Jacob nudges me with his nose. Emmett makes the jump to follow the redhead and soon we forget all about her. Paul lunges for Emmett and Jacob pushes me back just incase a fight breaks out.

Paul and Emmett snap and growl at each other. Jared cheers Paul on and Sam tries to get Paul to relax. Jacob stands with his fur raised in front of me ready to lunge at any given moment.

"Emmett, that's enough." Carlisle says and the Emmett takes a few steps back his eyes still focused on Paul.

"We're done here." Sam says and we start to back away slowly. Carlisle apologizes and Sam grumbles in reply.

Edward wasn't here to read our thoughts so its not like we could communicate with them. Jacob pushes me away from them and I bow my head to Alice. We were still friends, we liked each others company.

I nip Jacobs's ear and he nuzzles into my neck. Jacob begins to head off in the direction of my house and I follow him. I was tired and kind of lonely at home. I didn't realize how much of a presence Bella was at home. The house just felt empty now and I would never admit it but I kinda missed her.

Jacob pauses at the edge of the woods and I look at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Your dads up." He says as his ears twitch around. I perk up and listen intently, my dad is pacing around through the living room.

I phase and head over to my window. I try to pull it up but it's locked. "Oh no." I say because my dads caught me. The only way for me to get in now is to go right through the front door.

I look over at Jacob who's still waiting at the edge of the forest. He takes a tentative step forward and I shake my head waving my arm to tell him to go.

I sigh and walk around to the front of the house. He was going to kill me. I was going to be grounded forever. I was supposed to be the good daughter, now that image was ruined.

I open the door slowly kind of freaked out by what I'm going to find on the other side. My dad turns and he looks furious. I have half a mind to leave and not come back but I suck up my fear and close the door facing him with a tentative smile on my face.

"Marlie Ann Swan!" He bellows and I cringe down like I do whenever Sam yells at us in his alpha voice.

"Dad." I say back hoping that if I act cool he won't kill me.

"Where have you been?" He asks and I bite my lip trying to makeup a fast lie.

"Out with Jacob." I say in a calm, bored voice and my dad crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm getting tired of this disappearing acts from you girls, pretty soon your going to be leaving for three days without me knowing where you are." He says and I bite my lip looking down at me bare feet.

"I'm sorry dad. I was just out with Jacob, it really isn't a big deal." I say and my dad lifts his brows at me,

"Not a big deal? Marlie I don't know what you and Jacob do..."

"Ew, dad we are not having this conversation." I say and my dad sighs.

"If we have to we're going to have it." My dad answers and I cringe at the idea of a sex talk with him.

"We don't need it. Jacob and I don't do anything, cross my heart." I say because he didn't need know about the heated make out sessions that happened in Jacob's car and in his house, and wherever else we were together.

"I mean the two of you are really serious." He says and my eyes widen, "okay, go to bed."

I nod and head for my room, "Marlie," my dad calls and I turn to look at him, "Next time you sneak out could you wear warmer clothes and shoes?"

I laugh and look down at my crop top and shorts. If only he knew, "Sure dad." I say and he pats my shoulder and tells me goodnight.

I was surprised he didn't ground me, "Oh and your grounded, one month." He calls down from the top of the stairs.

I sigh and head into my room. I keep the window locked because I didn't want Jacob here tonight just in case my dad comes and checks on me again.


	25. Chapter 25

"If this is how you guys feel when I'm around Jacob I am so sorry." I say and Tessa lets out a snort. She's tanning on a blanket that's spread out on the warm sand. It's actually a really nice day to spend on the beach, you can even see some of the blue sky breaking through the grey clouds.

Tessa looks over at Hanna and Embry who are playing around in the water together. He still hasn't told her the big secret which is kind of a relief but at the same time I want her to know. Embry promised that he would tell her after Tessa moved which I thought would be a little helpful for Hanna. Embry was going to make her less sad.

"Yes, it's disgusting how cute all of you are as couples. I want to gag when I'm around all of you." She says and I smile at her.

We sit in silence for a few minutes and Tessa sighs. This was her last Saturday here, tomorrow she and family would be making their final trip to Seattle where they are staying permanently.

"I'm going to miss everything about this place." She says and I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Your going to be fine Tessa." I say and Tessa smiles at me.

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asks and I crinkle my brow. Jacob wasn't here because he was running patrols.

"Who knows." I say and Tessa nudges me with her elbow.

"You do." She says and I laugh.

"He's doing something with Billy." I say and Tess nods her head.

I watch Embry and Hanna for a little bit and smile at how happy Embry seems. It was amazing what imprinting could do to a person.

"Yo, love birds!" Tessa says after gathering her stuff together. Her brother was here to pick her up and it was time to say goodbye.

Hanna runs over and Embry hangs back to give the three if us our final goodbyes. We all hug and Tessa squeezes us tightly.

"You'll come visit?" She asks and we nod our heads.

"Of course." Hanna says before sniffling and hugging her again.

When Tessa leaves I decide to walk over to Jacob's house not wanting to watch another moment of the Embry and Hanna love fest.

The house is empty and I figure that Billy must be fishing. I sit on the couch and flick on the television the news is talking about a killing in Seattle and I cringe. I wish it was anywhere but Seattle. Now that Tessa lived there it made me nervous.

Sam walks into the house and I jump. It was rare for anybody to startle me but Sam was light on his feet and it was hard for me to hear him.

"I was hoping you would still be here." Sam says and I lift a brow at him.

"What's up?" I ask sitting up and stretching out my limbs.

"When your sister and that vampire get back I need you to tell him to keep the rest of the Cullen's away from our land. Paul and that big vampire almost had it out again today and I'm getting tired of it." Sam says and I lean back kind of disappointed at the job he gave me. I liked when he gave me tasks to do as a wolf.

"Alright, did you guys see her today?" I ask and Sam shakes his head.

"No, she hasn't been coming around much anymore. I don't know what her deal is but it's making me nervous what ever she's doing." Sam says and I agree with him. "Make sure to bring Jacob with you when you talk to the leech."

Sam leaves soon and I head into Jacobs's room deciding to get some sleep. I wasn't even that tired but I liked to sleep. I cover my head with the blankets and close my eyes. My ears twitch and I hear Jacob's soft footsteps walking up to the house.

I smile to myself and my stomach flutters. I wait patiently for him to walk inside and when he finally does he jumps onto the bed. His starts to tickle me and I squeal with laughter.

He knows that I'm most ticklish in my sides and he pokes his fingers into my soft skin until I'm laughing so hard I think I might die.

"Jacob stop it!" I gasp between laughs and he grins still tickling me like crazy.

He finally stops after I'm laughing so hard that I'm crying. He kisses me gently and then rolls over to lay next to me. I snuggle into his arms and he smooths my hair gently.

"Are you sad?" He asks and I bite my lip before nodding my head slowly.

"I'm going to miss her." I say and he tangles his hand in my hair. I bite my lip harder because my chin starts to quiver.

"You can go visit her. You know I'll drive you up there whenever you want to go." Jacob say and I nod my head feeling a tear slip down my cheek.

Jacob pulls me into him and I sit on his stomach. He reaches up and brushes my tears from my eyes. His hands are soft against my skin. It was like a weird twist in my gut kind of sadness. I was going to miss Tessa so much that it hurt a little bit.

~T~

I sit patiently next to Embry as we watch for any sign of the red head. Marlie was supposed to be here but I sent her to go hang out with Hanna they were both pretty upset.

Embry nudges me with his nose and I look up to see Sam and Paul walking towards us. I stand and shake out my fur wondering what they could want. They weren't on patrol over here.

"Jacob," Sam says and I perk up tilting my head in question, "I told Marlie to talk to the vampires to stay away from our land."

I growl at this wondering why I couldn't just do it. I didn't like Marlie anywhere near them, I couldn't stop her from being around them since Bella was practically married to one of them but I still didn't like them at all.

"I want you to go with her." Sam says and I snort.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I say because it wasn't like I was going to let Marlie face that bloodsucker alone.

"I just want him to feel more threatened by us. Marlie's a good talker but she's not very scary." Sam says and I smirk remembering the time she threatened Edward when he got back from his long absence.

Embry chuckles at the memory and even Paul seems humored by the thought. "Remind me not to get into a fight with your imprint." Embry says and I chuckle.

"Just make sure that vampire understands that if they keep this up, the treaty won't last for much longer." Sam says before turning and disappearing back into the woods.

I turn to Embry and he shakes his head. He didn't like the situation with the Cullen's either. You got more protective about everything after you imprinted.

"It's weird, I never cared about this kind if stuff until Hanna." Embry says and I look at him shaking my head.

"Imprinting's probably the best and worst thing that can happen to someone." I say before starting to make a round around our patrol area.

"Tell me about," Embry says as he takes off the opposite direction, "you find your soulmate but now everything's a threat. Hannah got a paper cut the other day and I almost died."

I laugh because that just sounded weird. I didn't need to worry about Marlie hurting herself with things like that. I just had to worry about vampires and other temperamental wolves that cause threats to her. Embry had it easy.

~T~

I walk out to my car in the cold morning air. Bella was waiting for Edward which didn't bother me much anymore.

Unless he shows up randomly at my side like right now. I jump and get out of the car feeling my heart pound in my chest and my hands twitch. "You can't do that Cullen, I'm going to rip off your face one of these days."

Edward smirks and leans against my car casually. "What do you want?" I ask him because I was in a hurry. I needed to talk to one of my teachers about a test grade and tutorial was only in the mornings.

Edward crosses his arms over his chest and says, "You can't tell Bella about Victoria, we left so that my family and the wolves could handle her. I don't want Bella worrying about her."

I roll my eyes and climb into my car, "She has a right to know Cullen, but I won't tell her." I say and he nods his head curtly, "Jacob and I need to talk to you but I'm running late so we'll finish this conversation later."

I start my car and pull it out onto the street quickly. I easily could have told Edward myself but I knew Jacob was looking forward to it, he liked to be threatening. It always made me laugh because I didn't find him scary at all.

I make it to school with ten minutes left of tutorial and hurry to my class. My teacher has a long line of people waiting to talk to her and I start to grow impatient.

Hanna runs into the classroom and grabs my arm, "Marlie, Jacob's here and he's about to get into a fight with Edward!" She says quickly and I soon forget about my grade.

I run to the parking lot and find Edward and Jacob toe to toe with each other. I push my way through the crowd and gear Mike Newton bet Eric Yorkie that the Quileute kid is going to kick Cullen's ass. Not on my watch, if things got out of hand we could have a very large wolf problem on our hands.

Bella's standing between them trying to keep them apart and I finally get to Jacob. I put my hands on his chest and push him back. Jacob growls but I stay in front of him.

"Not here." I say and Jacob relaxes just a bit at the sound of my voice.

I look over at Bella and find that she's staring at Edward angrily and I lift my brow in surprise, that's a first.

"Let's just get out of here." Jacob says as he grabs my arm and leads me to his bike.

"I have school Jacob, besides I drove here." I say and Jacob sighs.

His voice drops to a low tone, "I don't want you around any of the Cullen's right now." He says and I cross my arms over my chest.

"What happened?" I ask and Jacob and he quivers.

"He's self-righteous and controlling. He speaks for your sister and keeps things from her. Doesn't that bug you? He also acts like the pack is idiotic, like its our fault we didn't catch that leech." Jacob says and I smirk at him.

"You two have too much testosterone." I say and Jacob shrugs his shoulders at me.

Bella walks over to us. Edward stands in the background with his fists clenched and his jaw locked. He kind or reminded me of Jacob standing like that.

"I was to go to the Res with you two." Bella says and I lift a brow at her.

"I'm still trying to convince Marlie to go." Jacob answers barely glancing at my sister. His eyes are on me and only me. The look should make me feel good but it only makes me feel guilty like I should be skipping school to hang only on the Res.

"Come on Mar, we can all hang out like old times." Bella says and I glance at Edward again. He looks so angry at Bella for wanting to come with us that I smile.

"Oh alright." I say and Jacob laughs opening my car door for me. He was being protective now.

I roll my eyes wanting to tell him that Edward wasn't going to hurt me but one more glance at the very pissed off vampire and I wasn't sure.

He saunters over to us and Jacob tenses up. I touch his arm softly and he keeps his eyes trained on me as he talks in a low voice to Bella. They argue for a few minutes and I try to act like I can't hear everything they're saying but I can.

Edward's telling my sister that you can't trust a wolf, especially a young one like myself but Bella didn't want to hear it. She snaps telling Edward that I'm her sister and she trusts me fully. The words make my heart swell and Jacob smiles knowing how happy my sisters words made me.

She climbs into my car and Jacob shuts my door. I wait for him to get on his bike just in case Bella and I leave Nd he decides to fight with Edward anyways. I shiver at the thought. I'm sure he could take Edward but still vampire venom was deadly to us. If he sunk his teeth into Jacob,my best friend wouldn't last very long. But neither would Edward, the pack wouldn't let the Cullen's live if something ever happened like that. I would never let them live

We're so sorry that we haven't posited. We had finals Nd my sister forgot that it was her turn to post... Oops. This is a filler chapter but we promise more action will happen soon.

What do you guys want to see happen? Leave a review!


	26. Chapter 26

I smile looking at Jacob. He was laughing at something Quil said and I knew he was happy that both of his childhood friends are part of the pack now. Quil and Seth are the only two I know that are happy to be wolves. I guess you could argue that I was happy to be a wolf, but the truth was I'm just happy to be where Jacob is.

Bella sits next to me on the porch and hands me a giant muffin. "It's different hanging out with the pack." She says and I laugh.

"We're probably a lot more fun. You know since we're full of life." I say and she nudges me with her elbow.

"I find it funny that we would pick mortal enemies to be with. I mean leave it to us to pick polar opposites." She says and I smile taking a bite into my muffin.

"It's really not that surprising. We've been opposites our whole life, but I get what you mean." I say looking back towards the boys again.

They were all wrestling and laughing. "I don't think I would ever trade this." I say and she nods her head.

"That's how I feel about Edward and his family Mar." Bella says and I bite my lip, "I know you don't understand what I could see in Edward but I love him as much as you love Jacob."

"That's a lot." I say and she nods her head. I also want to tell her that its impossible but I knew it wasn't. I saw the way Bella and Edward looked at each other.

We grow silent and I feel myself suddenly missing my sister. Since everything that's happened we haven't had time to talk like this. She nudges me with her elbow again and I look up to Leah walking over to us. Seth is on her heels and she looks angry, he looks scared and apologetic.

"What is she doing here?" Leah growls and I stand up, I was a few inches taller than Leah now.

"She has every right to be here." I say and Leah snorts.

"Am I the only person that remembers this girl hangs out with vampires? She could be helping that redhead." Leah snaps and I let out a chuckle.

"Right Leah, I'm sure Bella is in a secret alliance with the bloodsucker that wants to kill her." I say before stepping off the porch so that we're toe to toe.

"Come on you two, lets just relax." Seth says and Leah glares at him. He steps back and looks at Jacob who steps forward.

"Leah why don't you just back off?" Jacob says in a low voice, "You're the only one that has a problem with Bella being here."

"Shut up Jacob." Leah says with hostility and I growl.

"Don't talk to him like that." I snap and Leah turns her attention back to me.

"Or what?" She growls before quivering violently. I shake my head and take a step back.

"I'm not going to fight you Leah." I say and she shakes even more. I really want to fight with her, knock her ego down a peg but I won't because Bella's here and having two giant wolves around her won't be the safest thing.

I turn my back on her, which is probably the worst thing I could have done. It happens quickly that I don't have enough time to react but Bella and Jacob do.

Leah phases and my sister pulls me towards her, so that I'm not hit by Leah's monster paw. Bella pulls me so that she stands in front of me and I look at her in awe. I don't think I'd be able to stand in front of a angry giant wolf as a fragile human like that.

Leah lunges and her teeth come into close contact with my sister but Jacob's there quickly. He slams his whole body into Leah. Bella and I are knocked down and Leah is able to muster up enough strength to push Jacob back into us. Jacob steps on Bella's wrist and it pops.

I stand up quickly and pull my sister away from the danger. Embry rushes over to us and picks Bella up to carry her up and onto the porch. I look back to see Quil and Seth pushing Leah and Jacob apart from each other.

I stand next to my sister on the porch and brush back her hair from her face. "I'm sorry Bella."

"It's not your fault." Bella says before wincing at the pain in her wrist.

The growling ad snapping stop and I look up to see Seth walking up to the porch. Quil and him must have been able to push Leah and Jacob back into the woods.

"Everything ok?" I ask and Seth nods his head.

"Just getting Jake a pair of pants and a shirt. Leah got a pretty good bite into his side but Jacob was just trying to keep her away from you guys so my sisters still in one piece." Seth says before running into the house.

"Yay, Leah's still in one piece and is probably even more cockier than before since she got a good bite out of Jacob." Embry says and I let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't say that too loud." Bella says and Embry and I look at at her, "I mean we don't want another fight on our hands."

I smile and sit next to Bella, leaning my head on her shoulder. I felt terrible that his happened. Edward was right, Bella wasn't safe hanging out around the pack.

Seth runs back out of the house with the clothes in his hand. Emily is following him but she stops in front of us.

"Trouble just follows the Swan girls doesn't it?" Emily asks before wrapping Bella's wrist in an ace bandage. "You should still get it looked at by Dr. Cullen though."

Bella nods and I can tell she's trying not to flinch at the pain in her hand. I turn my head to see Jacob stomping up the road, Leah a little ways behind him. I notice that Jacob is holding his side and I flare with anger.

I get up and storm my way off the porch. "Leah!" I growl and Embry hurries off the porch to grab me.

I shove him off and continue to make my way towards Leah. I was ready to fight her now. She straightens out and smirks at me. I go to pass Jacob but his arm shoots out and he stops me.

"'Marlie." He says but I ignore him. My eyes focused on Leah, she not only managed to hurt my sister but Jacob as well and I was pissed.

"I'm going to kill her." I say and Jacob chuckles his arm sloop ing around my waist so that he can pick me up. Jacob tosses me over his shoulder and I squirm in his arm trying to get loose but his grip on me is too tight.

"Embry get Bella to the car." Jacob says as he walks past every one to put me in the car.

He places me in the passenger seat gently and I cross my arms over my chest. Jacob walks around to the drivers side.

"Awe, don't look so mad Mar." Jacob says as he leans over to me and I fight off the smile that threatens to appear on my face.

"She didn't hurt you too bad did she?" I ask and Jacob shakes his head before lifting up his shirt. His side is perfect, no sign of bite marks anywhere.

"I'm fine Marlie." Jacob says before holding my chin with his thumb and finger, "No hard feelings right?"

"Yes." I say and Jacob chuckles before leaning into me and kissing me gently.

"Really?" He asks between the kisses and I smile, "Are you sure?" The kissing does help me forget some of my anger but not all of it.

"No," I say before trying to pull him closer to me, "I'm still pissed."

Bella gets into the car and Embry nods bye to us before Jacob pulls the car onto the road. We drive in silence until I sigh and say what's on the three of our minds.

"Edward's going to be pissed." I say as we get closer to home.

"Let me worry about Cullen." Jacob growls and I slip my hand into his.

"I think you've done enough fighting for one day." I say and Bella makes a noise in agreement from the back.

"Beside we have neighbors." Bella says, "How do you think it would look to them when they look out their window to see a werewolf and a vampire fighting."

I snicker at the thought and Jacob squeezes my hand. Edward is waiting outside for us and even though we told Jacob not to think about everything that happened at Sam's as a way to keep Cullen in the dark Jacob thinks about it anyways and Edward looks pissed.

We get out of the car slowly and before I know it Jacob and Edward are already toe to toe with each other.

"If you ever hurt her again-" Edward spats and my sister and I are already between them.

"It wasn't Jacob's fault." Bell says but Cullen still looks at us like we're wild animals.

"See this is why I didn't want the you down there. This is what I knew what going to happen. You cant trust a wolf." Edward says and Jacob and him press closer to each other.

"Stop it!" I say trying to push the two of them apart.

My dad walks out of the house and separates Jacob and Edward. "What is going on here?" Dad asks and I pull Jacob closer to me and farther from Cullen.

"They had a little disagreement." Bella says and Jacob snorts.

"What happened to your wrist Bella?" Dad asks and Edward glares at Jacob again.

"I tripped over a tree root and fell, no big deal." Bella says and my dad nods before looking at Jacob and I.

"I'm going to take Bella to get her wrist looked at." Edward says and my dad nods, he's glaring at Cullen just a bit.

"Be home by curfew Bella." My dad says and I suddenly realize that he's dressed pretty nicely.

"You got a date tonight Chief?" I ask my dad and he blushes just a bit.

"Sue set me up with a blind date in Port Angeles." My dad says and I laugh.

"We'll be back by curfew." I say and my dad laughs.

"You two," my dad says as he points to Jacob and me, "play nice."

I smile and Jacob follows me inside. Jacob and I have been home alone on multiple occasions but this time I was nervous to be left alone with him.

Jacob shuts the door and I watch my dads police cruiser disappear down the street.

"So." I say awkwardly and Jacob licks his lips his brown eyes on me, studying my face.

He walks over to me slowly and I bite my lip feeling the nerves in my stomach explode. His arm reaches out for me and I allow him to pull me closer.

Jacob kisses me gently and then picks me up as our kisses become more heated. He carries me into my room, kicking the door open with his foot and then placing my gently on my back on my bed.

I toy with the end of his shirt and am finally able to pull it up and over his head. My fingers lightly glide over the muscles on his chest and stomach, he groans and his hands hover over the buttons on my shirt.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asks and I lick my lips thinking about it.

Jacob was my first friend, my first kiss, my first heartbreak, my first real boyfriend, and my first love. I want him to be my first everything. So I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I whisper before pulling his face back towards mine to kiss gently.


	27. Chapter 27

I wake up alone. It figures because if Jacob had stayed the whole night dad could have easily found us. I sit back against the pillows and sigh replying the whole thing in my head.

The soft kisses, the gentle touches, and the feelings that came along with everything that went on last night.

I shiver as I replay the moments, my fingers running gently over my lips as I remember how gentle he was. He was scared of hurting me, but last night was perfect.

I stand up and dress quickly. I needed to be as normal as possible today so that my dad didn't suspect anything.

The kitchen is filled with voices and when I walk inside I find Jacob, my sister, and dad all eating a big breakfast made up if sausage, bacon, and eggs.

I lift a brow at Jacob, he's in different clothes than the ones from yesterday so I know he's gone home already today.

"Morning Bug." My dad says and I smile sitting down next to Jacob. His hand slides down and he grabs my thigh.

I jump but try to act casual. I shoot Jacob a look and he smirks at his plate before returning back to his food. I look up to see my dad is too far engrossed in the newspaper to notice what just happened between us, but Bella is looking at us with a brow raised. She suspects something.

I eat my food in silence, doing my best not to look in Jacob's direction.

"You aren't planning a trip to Seattle anytime soon are you?" My dad asks non one in particular so we all shake about heads.

"Actually I did want to visit Tessa." I say and my dad makes a face.

"They've had three homicides and four missing persons in the past three weeks. You're not going anywhere bear Seattle, Tessa can come here." My dad says and I cast a look at Jacob.

This was strange and he thought it was too. "Do they have any idea who's doing it?" I ask and my dad shakes his head.

"No leads at all. It's all very strange, whoever the murderer is he's very good at what he does." My dad says and I nod my head in agreement.

My dad soon goes to work and I do the dishes I find Jacob crashed on our couch. His body barely fitting the length of it. I smile and sit on the floor next to him, leaning my head back.

"You and Jacob are pretty comfy." Bella says as she takes a moment to look up from her reading. It's a bunch of college letters and whatnot. I forgot Bella would be graduating soon.

I nod my head and wonder if she suspects anything. "You guys slept together, didn't you?"

My jaw drops and she smiles in a teasing way, "How did you know?" I ask and Bella laughs.

"You guys act different around each other now. I don't know there isn't this weird tension, its like now that that barrier is broken you two are completely comfortable." Bella answers and I nod my head understanding.

"Do you think you could help me with my essay on Wuthering Heights?" I ask and Bella nods her head.

"Am I actually helping you or writing your essay for you?" Bella asks and I smile a little bit.

"Well since I didn't actually read the book." I say and Bella sighs.

"Marlie." She groans and I laugh a little bit, "If I do this, you owe me."

I nod my head and go into my room to get my laptop. I sit next to my sister and pick up the letters back from the colleges. She got into Dartmouth and a school in Alaska. I lift a brow reading them and I nudge her.

"Why aren't you more excited? I mean you got in Bella." I say and she looks up from my laptop.

"Marlie, you know why I can't be excited." She says and I swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"Because you want to be one of them." I say and she nods her head, "Wouldn't you rather live?"

"That's very hypocritical of you, Jacob turned you into a mythical creature." Bella says and I roll my eyes.

"That's different for multiple reasons. For one, I didn't have a choice once Jacob imprinted on me my date was set and two I didn't have to die to become a wolf, plus I can give this life up whenever I want." I say calmly and Bella lifts her own brow at me.

"So why don't you? Give it up I mean." Bella asks and I bite my lip looking over at Jacob who's still sleeping soundly on the couch.

"I can't just abandon them. The pack is like my family now, as much as I hate some of them I love them just the same." I answer and Bella goes back to typing her essay.

"When did you become so mature?" Bella asks me and I laugh at her.

"Honestly Bella I'm not that mature." I say before poking her side and watching her tap away at the keyboard.

~T~

"Have you heard from Tessa?" Hanna asks and I close my locker, a frown forming on my face.

"No, I figured every time I called she was talking to you." I say and Hanna gives me a worried look.

"I haven't talked to her for three days and I'm getting worried." Hanna says and I cross my arms over my chest pressing the books close enough to me that the corner pokes my stomach.

"We'll call the house when we get back to my place." I say and Hanna nods her head.

The school is buzzing about the latest murders in Seattle and with each word my stomach twists more and more. I don't think a human is capable of this.

Hanna crawls into my car and I can tell she has the same gut wrenching feeling in her stomach. Something's wrong. It's like I can feel the storm coming even though the skies are clear.

"Oh look," Hanna says pointing and I smile seeing Jacob and Embry. Then I notice that they're talking to Cullen and I tense up again. "You don't think they're arguing do you?"

The way Jacob stands I can tell he's not arguing with Cullen but he is tense about something. When I open the car door I catch a whiff of vampire and I can recognize Cullen's scent with ease but there's another scent that leaks from the upstairs window.

Embry walks over to us and wraps a protective arm around Hanna's waist. "Let's go get some food."

"I'm hanging out with Marlie." Hanna says with a smile and Embry crinkles his nose.

"Come on you see her all the time." Embry says before shooting me a kind of desperate look. He wants her away from here.

"Go with him Hanna, I'll call Tess and let you know the deal." I say and Hanna smiles looking up at Embry. She still didn't know about the wolves and vampires and I'm actually kind of glad. All of this was getting to close to home and its nice to have some normal.

Hanna says goodbye and follows Embry to his beat up black pick up truck. I hurry to Jacob's side and he wraps an arm around me. He chews his lip and then presses a kiss to my temple.

"What's going on?" I ask and Jacob looks up at Edward who looks just as troubled.

"Do you recognize that scent Marlie?" Edward ask and I shake my head no which causes Edward to sigh, "Whoever it is has something for Bella."

"We need to work together." I say and Jacob makes a face, "Bella's the only human tied into all of this mess so she can't protect herself. Bella's also my sister and I'll do whatever I have to to help her."

"I wasn't disagreeing with you." Jacob says with a chuckle. He then looks at Edward and nods his head, "We'll stretch our patrols out here. Whoever this bloodsucker is, well he won't get past us."

~T~

I tangle my hand in my hair as I listen to Tessa's mother sob into the phone. She explains that Tessa's been missing for three days and that the parents decided not to tell Hanna and I in fear that we would want to go look for her.

The parents were right of course. Hanna and I would be in Seattle looking for her. I cover my mouth with my hand to contain a sob and Jacob pulls me closer to him.

I lean against his chest and ask Tessa's mother to keep me posted and she promises that she will.

I feel betrayed that my dad is working on the case and didn't tell me what was happening. Tessa's my best friend and I didn't understand how he could keep this from me.

"They're going to find her." Jacob says into my hair and I shake my head.

"Don't lie to make me feel better. That serial killer got her or that bloodsucker." I say before sitting up quickly and running my eyes in realization.

"Mar?" Jacob says rubbing my back and then pressing a kiss into my shoulder.

"The killers a vampire." I say and Jacob lifts a brow at me, "That's why it's targeting Bella it probably has something against the Cullen's."

"Edward and I already talked about that. He figures that its another bloodsucker but he doesn't think it's anyone him and his family has come into contact with. He would recognize the scent, it's just a rogue vampire that thinks he can take over Seattle." Jacob answers and I sigh leaning back into him and letting him wrap his arms around me.

"So my best friend became a vampires meal?" I ask and Jacob presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"You told me not to lie to make you feel better." Jacob answers and I let out a sob.

I feel like I failed, not only as wolf who's supposed to protect humans, but as a friend.


	28. Chapter 28

"You've got to tell her Embry." I say before nudging him with my nose. I was in patrol with Embry and Quil, taking Jacob's spot so that he could take Billy to the doctors.

Embry growls at me and my ears pin to my head. He's really testy when I bring up Hanna. It's a protective wolf thing, Jacob got the same way with me.

"She has a right to know Em. Tessa's probably- well she's... you know and Tessa and Hanna are best friends. She should hear what happened to Tessa from you." I say and Quil nudges me with his nose.

"I realize that Marlie, but let me worry about it. I'll tell her when the times right." Embry says and I nod letting it go. I should mess around with another wolf and his imprint, even if she is my best friend, its just not my place.

"Do you really think Tessa is missing because of that leech?" Quil asks and I nod my head slowly, not wanting to think about it.

"She's as good as dead now." Paul's vicious voice rings out in my head and I growl. My fur rising at my shoulders and my teeth baring.

"Shut up Paul." Embry snaps and Paul lets out a low chuckle. "What do you want anyways?"

Quil nudges me with his nose and I shake my head. If Paul came over here I wanted to get a bite out of him. Paul could overpower me in a fight easily but sometimes he could just push my buttons enough that I didn't care.

"We're here to relieve you of your shift." Leah chimes in before taking a snap at Paul's face for me. He growls and goes to lunge but Jared stands between them separating them.

"Thanks Leah." I say before turning and taking off with Embry and Quil close on me heels.

I wasn't angry at Leah anymore. She apologized for attacking Jacob but sometimes I still felt angry at her for doing that to him, but she was a friend almost like a sister.

I break off from the boys so I could phase. I didn't want then to see me naked even though they already have. I blush at the though that Jacob couldn't keep his mind to himself about our first time. The boys at least didn't say anything teasing line I believed they would.

My shirt is just a little damp from laying on the soft moss in the hollow tree but it felt nice. The dampness cooled me down after a hard run. I had to really push myself to keep up with the guys sometimes. They had better stamina then me even with the speed on my side.

Jacob's house is empty but the door is unlocked. It smells like Jacob in here and I smile at how I recognize that scent as warmth, protection. I'm in a daze, trying to remember the last time I didn't have feelings for Jacob. I don't think that's ever happened. I've always had such feelings for him.

"Hey Marlie, think fast." Quil says and I turn just as a flying can of soup collides with my face.

My nose crunches and I hiss in pain covering it with my hands. "Really?" I say before running into the bathroom quickly to reset it before it heals at a crooked angle.

"Sorry Mar, I just know that's your favorite soup and Embry was going to eat it." Quil says hurriedly and I cringe setting my nose back into place. Thank god I heal fast.

"It's fine, it was an accident." I say looking at him as I wipe the blood off my face with some toilet paper. I don't want use a washcloth because I know it will stain.

I look at Quil and smile at him. I can tell he feels terrible and while I am a but angry I can't be mad at him. Quil is like a small puppy as angry as it can make you, you feel bad for yelling at him.

"Don't tell Jacob." Quil says quickly and I laugh.

"Don't tell me what?" Jacob says from the front door and Quil and I both jump. We hadn't been listening for them to get home so we didn't hear them drive up.

"Marlie broke her nose, on accident. She was tossing that soup can in the air, teasing me and well she managed to hit herself in the face." Embry says quickly, a smooth lie. He's gotten good at it since he has to lie to his mom all the time.

"What?" Jacob says in a panic before he walks quickly to the bathroom, pushing Quil out of his way.

"I'm fine Jacob." I say looking at him. "It healed right up." I say and Jacob presses a light gentle kiss to my nose.

"You're dad is looking for you." Jacob says and I give him a look.

"Why?" I ask as I follow him out of the bathroom. Billy is in the kitchen talking to Quil and Embry. There's a bowl of my favorite soup sitting on the table, most likely Quil heated it up because he still felt sorry about my nose.

"Something about you needing to go to Port Angeles and pick up a graduation gift for Bella." Jacob says as he dips a cracker into my bowl.

That's right, school was almost over which meant Bella would be graduating high school soon. Them she'll be leaving for college and somewhere during this time I know she'll become a vampire and I won't have a sister anymore. The thought absolutely terrifies me. Sure Bella and I don't get along but nothing can replace the bond sisters have.

"They can't bite a human Marlie," Jacob says as if he's reading my thoughts, "they break the treaty if they do."

"But she's my sister. I want her to be happy." I say quietly to him before turning to Billy to change the subject, "How was the doctors?"

"I'm as healthy as a horse. I don't know what you and Jacob were so worried about." Billy says with a grin, but I knew exactly why Jacob was worried. He would never admit it but he was terrified that he would lose his dad too.

I can't remember much about Jacob's mom other than that she had a gentle touch. I remember she cleaned a scrape on my knee for me after I tumbled down the slide. There's a picture of her on the mantle in their living room, Jacob smiles like her.

"We just worry about you that's all. Can't blame us for that." I say and Billy chuckles at me.

"I should probably get you back home to Charlie." Jacob says and I get up slowly not wanting to leave the comfort of the Black house.

~T~

"What do you get a person for their graduation?" I ask Bella as we go through the dresses at the small dress shop in Port Angeles.

"I don't want anything for graduation." Bella answers and I pick a short flowy black dress off the rack. The top has a lace design.

"I wasn't getting you a graduation. I was getting Edward one." I say and Bella snorts with a laugh.

"I'm sure Edward would love that." Bella says before picking a dark green saying looking dress. It will hug her curves perfectly.

"I was thinking of rubbing my dog smell all over it." I say and Bella laughs again.

We stand in silence for a few moments, going through each dress. My eyes fall on my sister and I suddenly feel apprehensive.

"I'm going to miss you." I say and her widen brown eyes meet my face. Bella's not very good at showing her emotions but her hand touches mine and she gives me a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you too." She says before adding, "You can always visit me at college."

"Please Bella, you and I both know you're really not going to college." I say and she frowns turning away from me. "Promise me something?"

"You know I would do anything." Bella says and I nod my head.

"We'll always be sisters, even when your ice cold. You won't just disappear on me." I say and Bella has to turn away from me before answering.

"I don't think Jacob would like that very much." Bella says and my grip on the black dress tightens.

"I don't care. You're my sister rather he likes it or not." I say firmly and Bella grasps my hand and squeezes.

"I promise." She says before looping her pinky finger with mine.

"The pack is planning to attack if any one of them changes you." The words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"It's my choice though." Bella points out and I shrug my shoulders.

"It's in the treaty." I say and Bella shakes her head.

"I'm going through with it Marlie. I've made my decision a long time ago." Bella says this firmly, she almost sounds like my mother. I swallow back the lump in my throat.

"I guess I'm just going to have to support that. I may not like it but it's your life and your my sister." I say and Bella tilts her head at me.

"So if it came down to a fight between the pack and the Cullen's?" Bella asks and I bite my lip so hard that I taste blood.

"I would do what I thought was right and if that's standing against them than I will." I say before marching past Bella and into the dressing room.

I squeeze the dress in my hand and hold back the strangled sob that is forming in my throat. What if it does come to a fight? How am I ever supposed to choose between the boy I love and my sister?

A/N: Things are starting to heat up. Bella's graduation and party next chapter. Review Review Review Review!

Thanks for all the followers and favorites!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry my sister posted chapter 1 Again! We have to do e erything in here from our phones and she clicked the working chapter. Don't hate her she was tired! Anyways, here's Chapter 29!

"Oh my god! Oh, no! Oh my god!" I squeal as I try to get the curling iron to tangle out of me hair. "Alice!"

She appears at my side in a matter if seconds. She's quick with her nimble fingers as they untangle my brown hair out of the death trap.

"Marlie how did you manage to do this?" Alice asks with a laugh and I shake my head, my fingers combing through my hair to make sure that I have no bald spots.

"I wasn't paying attention." I say and Alice takes the curling iron and lightly twists my hair around it.

"You're sister and you would be helpless without me." She mutters lightly and I laugh.

My hair, thanks to Alice, has flawless waves in it and she even does my makeup. I look stunning. I smile at Bella when she meets me in the hallway, Alice had fixed her up for graduation too. Bella and I no longer looked so plain. I turn to say thank you to Alice but the tiny vampire is already gone, most likely to get ready for graduation herself.

"How many times has Alice graduated?" I ask Bella and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't really know. I'm guessing a ton though." Bella says as we walk down the stairs. Our dad is waiting for us at the bottom and I grin widely at him.

"You girls look great." My dad says but he's mostly looking at Bella. I could tell he was sad that his oldest daughter was growing up before his eyes. "You ready Bells?"

My sister nods before stumbling in her heels. I snicker and she hits me, same old Bella.

I've never been to a graduation before and I'm glad that out senior class is so small at Forks High because they are so boring. I almost doze off a few times but a mother cheering for her kids always seems to snap me out if my doze. In just glad our mom isn't here, that would be embarrassing.

When Bella's name is called my dad and I both stand for her. I pray that she won't trip while walking across the stage and when she doesn't I cheer louder for her. She laughs and I wave, blowing her a kiss. We may not always see eye to eye but I am happy for her.

I wrap my arms around Bella's soft body and she laughs. My dad snaps a picture of the embrace and I make a mental not to delete it if it looks terrible.

"Don't even think about it." Bella says quietly to me and I give her a look.

"What are you a mind reader now?" I ask and Bella snorts.

"No, you're just predictable." Bella says with a laugh and I nudge her with my elbow.

We follow my dad out to the cruiser he was taking us out to dinner before the graduation party at the Cullen's house. We eat dinner in an awkward silence and I wonder if my dad can feel that Bella is going to leave us permanently instead of temporarily.

I mean she's going to school in "Alaska". That has to be a major hint for him but he doesn't seem to be catching on, instead he brings up about how he can't wait to go fishing up there. My stomach hurts and I push my meal away.

Bella leaving was going to break his heart.

Bella and I say goodbye to dad and drive the long path to the Cullen's house. We drive in silence until I just can't hold my tongue anymore.

"I can't believe you're doing this dad." I say and Bella sighs.

"I thought you were in my side." Bella asks and I roll my eyes.

"That has nothing to do with this Bella. Mom and dad aren't going to know what to do without their daughter." I say and Bella laughs.

"You're their daughter too. And yeah, mom and dad are going to be heartbroken but you know what?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders. "They're going to be fine because you are going to be able to do everything for them that I never could."

"Like what?" I ask and Bella parks the car getting out and waiting for me to join her.

"Give them grandchildren." She answers and I blush when I notice Jacob's sitting on the porch waiting for me.

I hurry up the steps and throw my arms around his neck. He spins me around and I place a kiss on his cheek. Bella walks over to us and Jacob wraps his arm around my shoulder.

He digs around in his pocket and hands Bella a small box. "Something from me and Marlie, so you can remember us when you're up in Alaska."

Bella opens the box to find a bracelet with a small carved wolf on it. She smiles and quickly fastens it around her wrist. "It's beautiful, really I love it."

Jacob nudges me and I laugh because I know it's his way of saying untold you so without really saying it. I make a face at him and follow him inside to the Cullen's house.

"I'm surprised your here." I say and Jacob snorts rolling his eyes at me.

"Like I would leave you alone in a house of vampires." He says and I smile, intertwining his hand with my own.

"What do you think they're going to do? Fight me in front of all these humans?" I ask and Jacob lifts his shoulders. "You're ridiculous."

"No, I love you." He says and I laugh feeling the heat in my cheeks. Jacob presses a kiss to the bridge of my nose and I wrap my arms around his waist.

I didn't really want to be at the party but I promised Bella that I would come. Jacob didn't want me here either but I told him that he didn't really have a say in what I chose to do. He couldn't boss me around and tell me that I couldn't see my sister for her graduation. Jacob of course didn't like that and decided that he would be a party crashed, not that I'm complaining. I enjoy brig around Jacob and as of right now he was the only person that I knew at this party unless you counted the Cullen's and my sister.

"Have you heard anything about Tessa?" Jacob asks and I shake my head at him.

"She's probably one of them now if the Seattle police haven't found her body." I say and my voice quivers.

Jacob pushes my hair back and kisses a trail if kisses across my face. It makes me laugh and Jacob smiles. It falters quickly though and I turn my head to look at whatever he's staring at.

Alice stands awkwardly at the foot of the stairs. Edward and Bella pull her out to the backyard, the rest of the Cullen's following. The party doesn't notice them leave but I pull Jacob out with me.

Whatever Alice had just seen was important.

Alice explains the army quickly and I grasp Jacob's hand when he volunteers the wolves to fight. He ignores my look, "As long as we get to fight some vampires."

Carlisle nods and tells Jacob to have the pack meet with the Cullen's at some meadow but I'm no longer listening. I'm terrified what this war might lead to. What wolves would we loose?

Jacob drives me home and I sit as far away from him as I can. "Marlie you can't be mad at me."

"I am." I say and Jacob rolls his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous, this is our job as wolves." Jacob says, "You understand that."

"I don't want to lose you." I say and Jacob reaches his hand out to grab mind.

"Who said anything about losing each other? I'm not going anywhere Mar. The pack can handle this." Jacob says and I roll my eyes at him.

"So you're going to let me fight?" I ask and Jacob stiffens. "That's what I thought. So it's ok for me to be terrified that I'm going to lose you but you can have a clear mind with me safely tucked away at home?" I ask and Jacob bites his lip.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Jacob says and I let go of his hand.

"I don't want to see you get hurt either Jacob, but I don't seem to have much of a choice." I say before getting out of his car and walking up to my house. Jacob doesn't follow me like I figured he would.

My dads already upstairs in bed so I hurry to my room to lock the window, but Jacob's already inside sitting on my bed. "I don't want to fight with you over this. Whoever fights is Sam's choice."

"Yes, but you can have a say as Beta." I answer and Jacob lifts his shoulders in response.

"Like I said it's Sam's choice." Jacob says and I cross my arms over my chest. "Come here."

And even though I don't want to I crawl into the bed next to him. His arms wrap tightly over my shoulders and I bury my face into his chest.

"Just promise you'll come back." I say into the darkness after a few minutes of silence between us.

"I will always come back for you."

A/N: I don't really like this chapter that much. I promise the next chapter will be longer I'm just really tired right now.


	30. Chapter 30

"How are you getting to the meeting tonight?" Bella asks and I cock a brow up. Did she really just ask that?

"How do you think I'm getting there?" I ask and she smiles a little before frowning. Her eyes skit over a scar in my forearm and I cover it quickly. It's from where Brady, one of the younger wolves, accidentally phased. He took out a good chunk of my arm.

"Right, wolf thing." Bella says before wrapping a scarf around her neck and then a hat, "You're not fighting are you?"

"What is with you guys worrying if I'm fighting or not? I'm a wolf aren't I, same as the rest of the pack? I'm just a bit smaller, not weaker." I snap and Bella sighs looking at me.

"No one thinks you're weak, we're just worried." Bella answers and I snort.

"No one s worrying about Leah." I say and Bella crosses her arms over her chest. She looks like my mother when she does this.

"Leah isn't someone's little sister or girlfriend. You can't get and at us for caring about you Marlie." Bell says in a hushed whisper because she doesn't want to wake my dad who's snoring loudly upstairs.

"Don't even try Bella." Jacob says behind me. I jump because I didn't realize he snuck in, "Marlie's being stubborn but she's going to have to listen to what Sam tells her."

"And what did the Alpha say?" I ask and Jacob crosses his arms and started down at me. It's intimidating and I look down so I don't have to meet his eyes any more.

"That you, Brady, Collin, and Seth will be staying on the Res. to make sure no bloodsuckers get past us on our land." I growl at him and Jacob shrugs his shoulders. "Alphas orders."

"Happy now?" I ask looking at the two of them. "I'm staying out of the fight." I snap before pushing past Jacob to go sneak out my window.

"She'll get over it." Jacob says to Bella before turning and following me.

I phase before Jacob and wait patiently in the woods for him. When he finally phases I crouch down a little. I hadn't realized how tall he was getting. In wolf form, Jacob had to as tall as Sam now.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks before nudging me with his nose. He then stands tall, his eyes skirting through the trees looking for the object that's making me feel uneasy.

"Other then the fact that you won't let me fight?" I ask and Jacob looks down towards me, "Nothing's wrong."

"You honestly can't be angry with me." Jacob says as he cuts off my path so I can't run into the woods.

"Sam's going to be angry if his Beta's late." I say and Jacob shakes out his fur.

"I don't care about that right now." Jacob says and I sigh, swishing my tail back and forth, "I don't want you to get hurt. Why is that so difficult for you to get through that thick skull of yours?"

"I don't want you to get hurt Jacob but you're still fighting. How come you get a say with what I do and I don't get a say with what you do?" I ask and Jacob growls. I cower down, he's never growled at me before.

"Do you realize that your the smallest wolf in the pack? Those newborns would be all over you and I'm not going lose you to them." Jacob says forcefully that I continue to cower down away from him. "I'm done with this discussion." He says before snapping at me, literally snapping at me.

He starts to walk away and I get up slowly to follow him. Jacob's never treated me like that. I keep my distance from him and then he stops and turns to look at me. I freeze and crouch down just a bit, terrified and I shouldn't be terrified of him.

Jacob waits for me to catch up and then we run through the trees together. I'm still on edge and when we finally reach the clearing I find the pack waiting for us patiently. I leave Jacob's side and stand next to Leah. Standing with the whole pack I realize that Jacob's right, I am the smallest wolf.

I glance at Jacob who stands tall next to Sam with Jared on the other side of Sam I realize that they are the biggest. Sam and Jacob are the same height now and Jared's about a foot shorter.

Leah nudges me with her nose and shows me the image that I broadcasted to the pack of Jacob snapping at me. Leah then shows me the same image but from Jacob's view. I get the feeling of being terrified and angry. He didn't want to treat me like that but it was his last resort to get in through my head.

I notice that Jacob cringes and I let out a low quiet whimper. Jacob couldn't control his temper all the time and I shouldn't of pushed him like that. I walk towards him and push my body against his. He sighs and rests his head on top of mine. I can tuck myself perfectly under his chin and against his chest.

"Lets go." Sam says and I fall back to walk with Leah.

The pack moves together as one and as we get closer to the rendezvous point the smell of vampire gets stronger. I crinkle my nose and sneeze as the smell tickles my nostrils.

Bella stands with the Cullen's and I swallow because we will soon be natural enemies.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward says and Paul snorts next to me.

"Of course we don't." Paul says.

"They came, that's all that matters." Carlisle says before nodding his head to us, "Will you translate?"

Edward nods and looks at Sam, "They want to know why newborns are different then us."

As Carlisle explains I walk over to my sister. Jacob watching me the whole time. The image of him snapping at me flashes in my mind and I shake my head trying to rid the image. Bella pets my snout and shakes her head at me.

"It's funny because you still kind of look like you." Bella says and I roll my eyes. "I mean I can tell that it's you Marlie, by the eyes."

I lay down next to her and she leans against my thick fur. Her hands running back and forth over it. I wasn't really paying attention to the lesson playing out in front of me. I knew that I couldn't go for the direct kill but what was the point of me learning how to fight if I wasn't going to.

My eyes stay focused on Jacob who sits tall and proud next to Sam. He watches carefully, his eyes following the vampires fighting in front of him. Jacob growls at something and Embry barks out a laugh behind him.

I couldn't focus on their conversation because of all the ones floating around in my head but I could tell that Jacob was trying not to laugh at whatever he was saying to him.

"I'm scared Marlie." Bella murmurs quietly and I look towards her. My ears pinning back against my head. "I know you're scared too."

I whimper and look back at Jacob who's now watching us. He walks over to us slowly and my ears pin down flat. The image of snapping teeth filling my mind again.

"Hey Jake." Bella says and Jacob bows his head before nudging her with his nose. He then gets on his stomach and crawls over to me, whimpering a bit.

He licks my face and I try to pull away from him. A laugh barking out of me. I nip at his ear playfully and then lay against him. He watches the fights next to me his head laying on top of my shoulder blades.

"It's disgusting his cute the two of you are as wolves." Bella says next to me and I roll my eyes at her again.

~T~

I attempt to stifle my laughter as Jacob sneaks in though my window. He looks so ridiculous since he's now closer to seven foot then six and a half. He lands in my room with a thump on my floor which causes both of us to freeze and listen for my fathers heavy snoring. When we hear it Jacob gets up and I sit down on my bed to remove my shoes.

I watch him for a few seconds before saying, "I'm not mad at you for earlier."

"Yeah but you're scared of me." Jacob says and I get up pulling him to my bed.

I stand in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Look at me, do I look scared to you?"

"Yes," Jacob says looking me dead in the eye, "I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute."

"My heart does that around you anyways." I say and Jacob smiles halfheartedly at me.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Jacob says and I kiss him to quiet him.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I forget that you can loose your temper like the rest of us." I say and Jacob sighs, Just never snap at me again or else."

"Or else what?" Jacob says before pushing me on the bed and biting my collarbone.

I laugh and try to push him off, "You're going to wake my dad."

"_You're _going to wake your dad. I'm being perfectly quiet." Jacob says with a smile before returning to nibbling on my neck.

Imaneuver so that I'm sitting on Jacob. I plant painfully slow kisses from his jaw line to his collarbone. He groans and I smile knowing that I could make Jacob react like this this.

Jacob pulls my lips up to his,"Stop teasing me." He whispers and I shiver at his warm breath.

I stop Jacob before things become too heated and he groans. I laugh and let Jacob snake his arm around my waist. I snuggle up with my head testing in his chest and he plays with my the tips if my hair. I always fall asleep better with Jacob lying next to me.

~T~

I throw Jacob's sweatshirt over my head and hurry upstairs to Bella's room. "Are you ready?" I ask and she nods before pulling on her wind breaker.

"What's the bonfire for?" Bella asks and I shrug my shoulders at her.

"I really don't know." I say before sliding down the stairs on the banister. Bella laughs when I fall off at the very end. "I think we're all just hanging out, but Billy wants you there so it must be more than that."

"Huh." Bella says as we hurry out of the house and to her truck. It sputters to a start and I frown.

"The poor trucks getting old." I say and Bella nods her head before patting the dashboard.

"It's ok, he still works really well." Bella says and I nod as we drive the loopy highway to the Quileute Res.

There's only one bonfire going on first beach so I know that it's ours. I climb out of the truck and right away someone tosses me over their shoulder. I squeal and laugh as Seth Clearwater spins me around. Jacob laughs watching us.

"You're late." Seth says as he puts me down. Jacob presses a kiss to my cheek and snakes his arm around my waist.

"I know, but Bells took forever getting ready." I say and she glares playfully at me.

Seth hurries back to the bonfire and I look up at Jacob. "He's such a happy kid." I say and Jacob laughs.

I sit on the sand in front of the fire and in-between Jacob's legs. He's sitting on the log next to my sister. I yawn and rest my head against Jacob's knee. He rubs my shoulder and pulls me to sit on the log with him.

The fire crackles and pops and I look around at the group. The wolves who imprinted sit with their significant others. Hanna seems nervous but each time Embry looks at her I see her relax. He finally told her and while I figured she would be scared she was happy to be let in on the secret, glad to know the Embry trusts her so much.

Billy begins to read from an old leather bound book and I yawn again. The mix of the crackling from the fire and the slow monotonous voice of Billy easily helps me doze off. Jacob wraps his arm around my shoulder and I close my eyes listening to the story of the third wife.

I think she's fantastic, risking her life for her husband. I desperately wished that they still knew her name. I sit up and stretch as the story comes to a close. Billy tucks the pouch of vampire ashes back into his pocket and Jacob places his hand on top of mine.

I look back at him and feel a pain in my chest. I could understand how easily the third wife could give up her life for her husband and her tribe. I look around the bonfire and chew my lip watch my small dysfunctional family talk quietly around the dying fire. Sure we didn't get a long most of the time, but if I had to I would make the same choice the third wife.

As if he can read my mind Jacob wraps his arms around me and squishes me tightly to him, like he was scared I might disappear into the cold night air.

A/N: We wanted some fluff in this chapter. Also if you guys didn't know we have a image link on our profile of what Marlie would look like as a wolf.

Review and let us know what you guys think is going to happen in the upcoming chapters.

We love all of our readers and think your guy's support is so freaking fantasticChic you like the series Divergent check out our new story Forever.


	31. Chapter 31

"Jacob!" I call from my bedroom, "Jaaacob!"

"What?" He yells from the kitchen. He's making himself something to eat and I can tell he's snacking on something from the muffled tone in his voice.

"Come here!" I say and he doesn't reply, "Jacob please, it's really important!"

He sighs and I can hear his soft footsteps down the hallway. I really didn't need to tell him or show him anything important I just wanted him to close my window. I was in bed, wrapped up in all my blankets with my SAT practice scattered around me. My dad had gotten me put into a class for the summer and even though I wasn't looking forward to it I knew the extra practice would be helpful. Besides, it wouldn't last long. It was really windy outside and with the window wide open my homework kept blowing off my bed and I was starting to get annoyed.

Jacob leans against the doorframe and cocks a brow up. "What is it?"

"I need you to close my window." I say and he glares at me.

"Really?" He asks and I nod my head, "I hate you."

"I love you too." I say before he shuts my window and presses a kiss to the top of my head.

Jacob goes make into the kitchen and soon returns with two grilled cheese sandwiches. I bite into the gooey sandwich and continue with my SAT practice. It's a lazy Sunday with my dad out fishing and Bella spending the night at Edward's. Supposedly she was with Alice but I knew that was a lie. She was spending time with Edward since the fight was happening in few days time.

"When's Sam putting us in our places for the fight?" I ask and Jacob takes a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Tonight." He says and I nod my head trying not to look too disappointed since I couldn't fight. Sam was most likely going to put me on the Res. with Colin, Brady, and Seth. At least I would have Seth to keep me company.

"Would it be totally wrong if I said I wouldn't want you to fight?" I ask quietly, my eyes not leaving the papers in front of me to look at him.

"Marlie," he whispers but I still don't look up towards him, "you know it's not like I have a choice."

That was true, whatever Sam said we had to do. So if Sam said Jacob's going to fight, Jacob's going to fight. It's a done deal.

"I just," I begin to say and Jacob pulls me closer to him. His hand wrapping around mine, forcing our fingers to intertwine.

"I'm going to come back. They're just vampires." Jacob says as if it's reassuring.

"They're newborns, you heard what Carlisle said about them." I say and Jacob sighs leaning his forehead against my temple.

"Don't worry about me." Jacob says and I nod my head. I was going to worry about him and he knew it.

The pack is heated by the time Jacob and I arrive. Paul had already gotten into a fight with Jared and then Embry. His eyes were in Jacob now and I let out a low warning growl. I wasn't very threatening being the smallest but I liked to show the pack that I wasn't intimidated.

Sam growls deeply and the pack quiets down. Paul taking a seat across from Jacob and I.

"Lets just get down to business." Sam says, his eyes rolling over every one of us. They come to a stop on Seth and me and I swish my tail in anticipation.

"Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, and myself will be partnered up with the Cullen's in the fight. Edward isn't fighting." Sam says and the pack growls, "He'll be protecting Bella, stationed at a campsite on the mountain. I'm going to put Seth up there with them." Sam says and I growl.

"She's my sister." I spit out before Jacob has a time to stop me from speaking out of turn. San doesn't react just shoots me a look that causes me to cower down, alpha's orders.

"I do realize that Bella is your sister Marlie, but Seth would be a better match up on the mountain incase a bloodsucker manages it's way to them. My order is final." Sam says and I keep my head turned down, annoyed by this. How could he stop me from being with my sister?

"If a bloodsucker manages to make it to the Res. Marlie is in charge." Sam says looking at Brody and Colin, "Her plan of attack is what the two of you will follow."

I feel better knowing that Sam has given me a little bit of responsibility, but we al know that not a single vampire will make it onto the Res. so it's not really much to give me. I press my side against Jacob and he rests his head on top of mine.

"Any questions?" Sam asks and then pack shakes their heads. I didn't have any questions, just a few choice words for the alpha. I don't say it though, I keep my mouth shut tight. I guess I would just have to run my mouth to Jacob.

~T~

I try not to seem jealous when Jacob scoops Bella up to take her to the campsite. His smell was going to cover hers up perfectly and while I knew for a fact nothing is going to happen between the two of them ever. I bite my lip to hide my distaste.

"You ready?" Edward asks and I look at him nodding my head. I'm supposed to go with Edward to cover up his smell, it only kind of worked but we didn't think Victoria would smell wolf long enough to pick up Edward's scent.

I nod my head and phase quickly. I'm only a foot taller than Edward my wolf form. I guess I am pretty tiny as a wolf. I shake my head and the two of us take off into a quick run.

I try to follow his trail perfectly but it's difficult because he's actually really fast. I think even Leah would have a hard time keeping up with him. The campsite is only about an hour outside of Forks, but with out speed Edward and I reach it in half that time.

I sit panting and watch as he sets up the tent in record time. I phase back to human form in the woods and sniff the air. There was no sign of Jacob or Bella, but since Jacob had to carry her in human form it was probably going to take them longer to get here.

I march my way back up to camp and sit as far away from Edward as I can manage.

"Marlie?" He says, almost timidly and I perk up. My eyes meeting his, he seems to be trying to pick his words perfectly.

"Edward?" I reply, tasting something bitter at the use of his first name. I still hate him and he knows it.

"If I asked your sister to marry me, what you say?" Edward asks and I bite my lip. I personally wouldn't like it, but it was my sisters life.

"I wouldn't like it, but it's my sisters choice and I would respect that." I answer and Edward nods his head.

"So you wouldn't rip me to shreds?" Edward asks and shake my head.

"It's tempting, but no." I answer and he smiles a little bit at me.

"Bella thought you would be mad." Edward says and I smile a little bit.

"No, I'm not mad. She's my sister and if she chooses to like the life with the undead than that's fine with me." I say and Edward chuckles a little.

"The difference between you are your sister is strange really. You look so much alike but your attitude..." Edward says with another chuckle.

"It's a wolf thing." I say and Edward shakes his head no .

"It's a Marlie thing." Edward corrects and I bite my lip to keep the smile from forming.

We sit in silence for a few moments before Edward speaks again, "If the wolves attack-"

"Don't." I say looking at him. "The wolves won't attack the Cullen's, but if they do you can count on one wolf not joining the fight." I say and Edward nods his head.

"Bella's lucky to have you." Edward says and I nod my head. I think that we're actually lucky to have each other.

Jacob and Bella arrive about a half hour before sundown. I had to leave the second they got here if I wanted to beat the storm. I needed to be on the Res tonight, while Jacob stayed here until tomorrow morning.

"You ok?" Jacob asks and I nod wrapping my arms tightly around him. He squeezes and presses a line of kisses from my temple to my lips.

"Yes." I answer and he squeezes me, "Be safe tomorrow?" I ask and he smiles brushing my hair from my face.

"Always." Jacob answers before kissing me passionately, almost desperately. "Don't do anything stupid tomorrow." He says after breaking the kiss.

I smirk a little at him, knowing that he figured I would sneak away to join the fight. "I'll be good and stay on the Res."

"That's all I ask Mar." Jacob says before I kiss him again.

I phase and hurry to the Res. the snow just starting to fall. I'm sure it's violent on the mountain. I hurry up the back steps of Jacob's house, deciding to stay here for the night since I'm just going up have up wake up early to get here anyways. Dad thought I was staying at Hanna's.

I don't bother saying hi to Billy and just crawl into Jacob's bed. The smell of him is overwhelming and comforting at he same time.

_Jacob was going to be ok, he had to be. He's Jacob, he's always ok. _

The little voice in my head says, but I still doubt it. Something was going to happen tomorrow, I could feel it in my bones.

A/N: Another filler chapter! Hope you like it!


	32. Chapter 32

I stretch out my limbs and yawn. The fight was just about to start and I could feel the packs adrenaline coursing through my veins. It was strange since I was so incredibly bored sitting here, waiting and kind of hoping that some action will happen here.

"Get ready." Seth says in my mind, the pack was moving now. Jacob running to catch up to them. He was ready, I could feel it.

The pack's mind stayed silent, just showing us images of the fight. Colin and Brady egging and cheering them on. I curl up on the forest floor yawning, thinking about falling asleep. I was no longer on edge about Jacob fighting, seeing as he was handling himself well.

Seth flashes an image in my mind and I stand up quickly. So Victoria managed to find the campsite anyways and it looked like she wasn't alone. Seth is hiding watching close by as I pace back and forth watch Edward fight and try to reason with the other bloodsucker Riley.

Seth twitches to step in and I growl, "Wait Seth." I say, "If you step in too early she'll leave. Wait for them to make the move."

Seth nods his head and I pace continuing to watch the image in my head. Edward's trying to get Riley to understand that Victoria's using him but he doesn't understand.

"You're dead." Riley says and Seth and I both let out a vicious growl.

"Now Seth!" I say but he's way ahead of me jumping through the snow and snapping his teeth around Riley's shoulder.

"Marlie!" Colin calls before a yelp echoes through the forest. I turn on my heels and take off to where he's stationed. Brady running towards him as well.

Colin flashes us images of two vampires. I can't see the girl all two well but I can smell her and her mate. The male hovers over Colin, snapping his limb. I growl and push myself to run faster, I had been so preoccupied with Seth's fight that they had slipped right past me.

I break into the clearing before Brady does and I jump through the air knocking the vampire off of Colin. We roll on the ground for a few moments before I'm able to sink my teeth into his leg. He howls in pain and I know the female is going to join the fight any second. I can hear her footsteps making her way towards us.

Brady blocks her path and I slowly circle the male vampire. His eyes are a piercing red and he's tall, his muscles bulging from under his t-shirt. Brady continues to block the female, trying to get a few snaps at her. She's quick, but I can't look at her long enough because I fear that the other vampire will attack me.

The girl seems familiar though.

The male charges and I back up before dodging his swing and latching onto his arm. I shake my head and his arm rips off. He screams and pain and quickly turns knocking me in the snout with his other arm. He's able to pin me and I feel the panic start to bubble in me but also in Jacob who pauses in the fight.

Colin jumps and knocks the bloodsucker off. His legs must not be as badly hurt as I figured. It takes a few minutes for me to catch my breath. My ribs slowly mending themselves. Colin and Brady work as a tag team, one of them blocking the female while the other attacks the male.

I stand and move my snout. It's sore from where the vampire knocked me in the face. Brady and Colin pin the female to the ground and I snarl at the male. He hisses and charges but this time I know how he's going to attack.

I dodge and instead of latching onto his other arm my paw comes down on his back before he's able to swing around to hit me. He squirms around and I lick my teeth before barring them. My teeth rip into him and soon he's no more.

"Bravo Marlie." Jacob says before returning to his fight. I check on Seth and find that he had no problem taking down Riley. Now he just watched Edward and Victoria, ready to join in at any moment.

I turn my head as the female screams and Colin and Brady let her up. She screams again and I back up. It's Tessa.

Her eyes are a bright red and she looks rabid before screaming at me again. How was I supposed to kill one of my best friends, even If we were technically natural enemies.

She begins to charge me but when our eyes meet she skids to a stop. "Marlie?" She hisses and I tilt my head at her. "It is you, isn't it? Answer me!" She screams again and Colin and Brady ready themselves to pounce.

I decide that maybe I could talk some sense to her and before any of the wolves, especially Jacob can protest I phase into my human form. Brady and Colin whimper in protest and I can't tell if it's from me phasing or becoming naked right before their very eyes. I'm sure it's the latter of the two.

"Tessa." I say and she hisses at me. Her eyes studying me.

"Marlie, you're one of them." She says quietly and I lick my lips.

"Tessa you don't have to be like this. In sure the Cullen's..."

"The Cullen's," she hisses before stepping towards me, "they're the reason we're doing this. So we don't have to live in fear and so we can hunt freely."

"No Tessa." I say calmly even though I feel so vulnerable, "The Cullen's are good. Who ever created you lied."

"No!" She screams and I step back. "I'm sure the Cullen's, your sister, and your little pack are all dead."

"Look how easy it was for us to take down your little boyfriend. I'm sure all of your little friends are dead now." I say and she hisses before charging. Hurt by me pointing out her friend who is currently in pieces.

I phase again and dodge her attack. She's faster than me and is able to pin me, her hands recrushing my ribs and I squirm trying to move out from under her. I feel like I'm going to black out from the pain and I wonder why Colin and Brady aren't doing anything. My mind is fuzzy and when my eyes roll back to where Tessa was I find that she isn't there, someone had knocked her off me. The pain is just excruciating without her pushing down on me.

My eyes flutter and darkness overcomes me.

A/N: This chapter is short but that's because a lot happened in it. Sorry my sister and I have been slacking, but we were in a car accident and have been reviving from an injured wrist and concussion. We're totally fine though Nd should be back to normal really soon!


	33. Chapter 33

If there was one thing I could do, it would take my sisters spot at this very moment. Listening to her scream in pain as Carlisle re-breaks her bones is too much for me to handle and I want to to throw up. They had already forced Jacob out of the room because he couldn't handle it, they were scared he was going to phase with the emotional distress it was putting on him.

"I should be in there." I say before taking a step for the door. Billy stops me though and shakes his head.

"The doctor doesn't want anyone in there Bella. Let him do what he has to do." Billy says almost tiredly and I know everyone feels the same way.

It should had been anyone but my sister.

She screams in pain again and it takes Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth to hold Jacob back. I cover my face with my hands and sit on the grass, praying that this is the last round of bones Carlisle has to re-break.

It's an agonizing ten minutes that honestly feels like ten hours until Carlisle reappears in the door frame. "She just wants Jacob and her sister."

~T~

I thought morphine was supposed to take away pain, but I guess my unnatural body temperature cause it to burn out too fast because every time I inhaled my ribs would burn and the pain would shoot down not only my right leg but my spin as well.

"Marlie." Jacob whispers quietly from my door and all I want to do is sit up and touch him. I wanted to make sure there wasn't a mark on him from the fight, from where I sat I couldn't see anything but my mind was still hazy, like I would drop back into the black abyss of unconsciousness at any moment.

"I'm sure there's so many things..." I take a deep breath, wincing at the pain and feel the tears sting my eyes, "you want to yell at me for." I finish and he smiles kneeling down next to the bed and taking my hand into his.

"No." He says and I open my eyes to meet his, "Yes." I feel the corners of my mouth turn up and he kisses the soft spot between my eyes.

"What happened?" I ask and Jacob sighs.

"Later ok? You just need to get your rest." Jacob says before leaning his forehead against our intertwined hands, he was trying to be as close as possible without hurting me.

"Where's my sister?" I croak out and I hear her clumsy footsteps walk towards the bed. I hadn't seen her in the doorway.

"I'm right here Marlie." She says and I close my eyes, my sight becoming blurry.

"Can you stay with me, both of you?" I ask, sounding like a small child who just had a bad dream.

"We'll be right here Marlie." Bella answers before running a gentle hand through my hair. "I promise."

The sleeping medication Carlisle gave me finally kicks in and I drift off into a dreamless, but painful sleep.

~T~

"Well look who's all bright eyed." Embry says with a grin when he walks into my room. I was still really sore but I was no longer in pain or passing out from it. Now that I was at home though my dad just thought I had the flu from my extra long "camping trip."

My bones had healed in a record three days and Carlisle just advised me to take it easy. So I was.

"Hi Embry, hi Hanna." I say and my best friend smiles at me before sitting gently on my bed.

She looks sad and before I can ask her what's wrong she says, "I thought I was going to lose both of my best friends."

I hug her, even though the movement puts strain on my spine and ribs. "Embry told you about her?" I ask and Hanna nods her head.

"How are you feeling Mar?" She asks and I sigh leaning back against my pillows.

"Just really sore now. Carlisle said that I fractured my back and the whole right side of my body was shattered along with most of my ribs." I say and Hanna cringes.

"How could Tessa do that to you? I mean we were best friends, didn't that count for anything?" Hanna asks and I shake my head.

"She was off, and really pissed at me." I say and Hanna cocks a brow.

"Marlie kind of killed her mate." Embry says and bite my lip, feeling bad but proud at the same time.

"What exactly happened after that? I mean I remember Tessa holding me down and breaking everything, but that's it." I say and Embry frowns.

"I think Jacob should be the one to tell you." Embry says and I make a face at him.

"He won't though, he just keeps telling me to rest." I say and Embry sighs, looking torn.

"Embry," Hanna says before putting a hand on his knee. "Just tell her, besides I'm curious too." The two exchange looks for a bit until Embry sighs.

"Fine," he says before sitting back in his chair, "we'll after Beady and Colin heard all of your bones snap they attacked. They knocked her right off of you and tried to sink some teeth in her but she was too fast and strong. She not only managed to break Brady's nose but she almost killed Colin. She almost bit him, luckily Colin was able to get out of the way."

Embry takes a deep breath and then continues, "She ran and they followed, trying to run her towards Jacob and Paul who were running towards them to help. Jacob was distraught Marlie, you should had seen him, heard his thoughts. Anyways, they steer her towards Jacob and Paul, almost losing track of her twice because she was just that fast. Jacob and Paul cut her off and Jacob's ready, he probably could have taken down a whole pack of leeches he was so pissed."

"Paul, Brady, and Colin circled around the two of them so that she wouldn't be able to run again. Then Jacob lunged, and that was it. He took her down in a matter of minutes, but she put up a real good fight. It was like she was some super vampire, she had super speed, super strength, and knew Jacob's weakness."

"Which is?" I ask because Jacob doesn't have weaknesses, he's solid.

"You. She kept taunting him about you. Tessa viciously told him that you were dying or dead and for a split second he believed her because none of us could hear your thoughts anymore. If anything that just made him even more angry and he lunged at her again, knocking her down and then wrapping his jaws around her midsection before snapping her like a twig. Paul got to set her on fire though because Jacob went right for you afterwards."

"How come everyone pretty much knew how to fight except Marlie?" Hanna asks, her voice is almost cold and her eyes are narrowed on Embry.

"Um.. Uhh. I- I don't what you're talking about Hanna." Embry says stuttering and I glare at him.

"You're lying!" Hanna and I hiss at him at the same time.

"Tell the truth." Hanna continues, "Embry!"

They share looks again and Embry gives in. It was hard for a wolf to argue with his imprint. Even when Jacob and I argued he usually gave in to me. "We taught the youngest members."

"You taught everyone, but me. Why?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Jacob didn't want you to fight, he doesn't even want you to be a wolf Marlie. He thought you were going to be safe on the Res so he left you out of the training. He wants you to be separated from the whole wolf business." Embry says and I cross my arms over my chest.

I was angry, and didn't know how to form my words to express that. I chewed my lip for a few moments before my eyes lock with Embry. "Tell Jacob he better get his ass over here."

"Aw, c'mon Mar. He does what he does because he love you." Embry says and I lift a brow at him.

"Embry." I snap at him and he gangs his head.

"Ok, ok. You know he's going to kill me." Embry says looking at me then at Hanna.

"Good." Hanna says before kicking off her shoes and leaning against the wall. She stretches her legs across my bed. I guess she was staying with me.

"Hanna," Embry says but she shakes her head.

"One of you should have trained her. Who cares if she's Jacob's imprint and he doesn't want her to be a wolf or fighting. That stupidity almost got her killed." Hanna says before shaking her head at him.

Embry looks dumbfounded, but gets up. He grumbles about how annoying girls are before leaving the house. Hanna and I sit on my bed talking about how stupid boys are.

Jacob walks in an hour later and Hanna lifts her brow at me, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah, can you just wait in the living room?" I ask and Hanna nods her head. She gets up and passes Jacob in the doorway. She glares at him and he rolls his eyes before looking at me.

"Marlie." Jacob says and I cross my arms over my chest.

"You let ever other wolf be trained but me? Jacob, do you realize how stupid that is? I was almost killed because I didn't know what I was doing!" I hiss at him and he sighs, scratching the back of his neck.

"Can you look at it from my perspective, I don't even want to be a wolf, let alone you! I don't want you to take any part of this and the more I keep you out of things the more you can just be normal and safe!" Jacob says and I try to sit up but it hurts my back too much.

"Keeping me out of this almost got me killed! You can try to protect me from everything but you can't Jacob. It's easier to make sure I'm equipped and know what I'm doing." I say to him and he kneels in front of me, resting his forehead against my bed.

"It would just be easier if you were like every other imprint." Jacob says and I comb my hand through his hair.

"But I'm not and you need to realize that. Rather you like it or not I'm a wolf just like you and if you don't start treating me like I am on than this isn't going to work." I say and the words literally cause me pain.

I can tell they hurt him too because he stiffens and then lifts his head to look at me. "I love you Mar." He says and I cup his cheek.

"I love you too." I say and he smiles a little at me. "My sister and the vampire ate getting married."

Jacob makes a face and I lift my brows, "Sam's not going to like this."

"It's my sisters choice and of she wants to marry a vampire I support her one hundred percent." I say and Jacob rolls his eyes.

"She wants to marry something that wants to kill her." Jacob says and I roll my eyes.

"For one, Edward doesn't want to kill her and two, technically she won't be dead because she'll still be walking around and talking and stuff." I counter and Jacob smirks.

"You're very optimistic, but her heart won't be beating Marlie." Jacob says and I frown at him.

"We're not having this conversation." I say and Jacob laughs, "I mean it! We're just going to get into another argument."

"Ok, ok." Jacob says before stealing a kiss from my me. "Sorry, won't bring it up again."

I smile at him, even though I was still kinda angry at him. I wasn't going to forgive him just yet, but I was still too tired to argue with him right now.

A/N: thanks for all the reviews guys it means a lot! My sister and I are sick now, both of us have a fever of 102 so it's still going to be awhile until we upload regularly again! Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks, but I wanted to post something!


	34. Chapter 34

"You want to do what?" I hiss at Bella and Edward in the kitchen. There standing hand and hand and watching me carefully. I've been in edge because every time I think of Jacob not teaching me how to fight I want to break something.

"We're telling Charlie that were getting married." Bella says and I cover my face with my hands. "In August."

"Oh my god! You're going to give him a heart attack!" I growl and Bella sighs looking down at her feet.

"You said you'd support me." Bella says and I sigh, "I don't think I'm going to be able to do this without you."

"Are you guilt tripping me?" I ask and Bella smirks a little, "Oh my god you are!"

"Is it working?" She asks and I smile at her.

"Yes. Fine, I'll help you with your silly wedding." I say and Bella hugs me. I flinch, still feeling a little sore in my ribs.

"Thank you." Bella says and then we both flinch when dad walks in through the front door.

She pulls away from me and I squeeze her hand. "Hey dad!" Bella says and my eyes widen.

"Wait until he puts down the gun." I say and Edward smirks.

"Yeah Bells?" My dad calls, he pops his head into the kitchen and the three of us try to act natural. We're all so tense though.

"Umm, Edward and I need to talk to you." Bella says and Edward steps up next to her and takes my sisters hand, "Right now."

"Alright." My dad says but I don't miss the glare he sends Edward. The three of them head into the living room.

I smirk at Edward and he looks at me with a brow raised, "What?" He asks quietly.

"You're lucky you're bullet proof." I answer before sitting down on the couch.

Bella sits there awkwardly and Edward waits for her to say something, when she doesn't I attempt to hold back a laugh at how awkward this room is right know.

"What do you need to talk about?" My dad asks and I lift a brow.

"Come on Bella, lets get this show on the road." I say and she shoots daggers at me. Which causes me to grin even more.

"Dad, Edward and I, umm.. We." My sister stutters and my dad stands up in anger.

"Your pregnant!" He shouts and I laugh at the blush in my sisters cheeks. My dad shoots me a look and I quiet myself, biting my lip.

"No dad." Bella says and my dad sits back down. Edward takes a deep breath and takes Bella's hand in his.

"Charlie, I would have done this is a more formal way, by asking your permission first, but I just couldn't wait another day. I asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes." Edward says, "We're getting married in August."

I wait for my dad to blow and his face does get a little red but he's not as angry as I assumed he would be. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes." Bella answers and my dad runs a hand through his hair.

"So soon? You can't wait until after you finish college?" My dad asks and Bella shakes her head no.

"I love him and I want this to be official." Bella says and my dad sighs looking at me for back up. I shrug my shoulders at him and he rubs his face.

"And your not pregnant?" He asks and Bella shakes her head.

My dad stays silent for awhile and I hold my breath. I wasn't sure if he was going to blow up or not. He bites his lip and then he starts laughing.

"Dad? This isn't a joke." I say before pointing to them, "They're actually getting married."

"I know, but can you imagine your mother when they tell her?" He asks and I glance at my sister, who's face is paler than usual.

I start laughing then, joining my dad because both of us know that our mother hates nothing more than young people, especially her daughter, getting married. She was going to rip Bella a new one.

~T~

I wait patiently for Bella to get off the phone with our mom. From the lack of yelling that I could hear I could tell that my mom wasn't angry at Bella. My dad a little disappointed at the fact that no one really yelled at Bella for her choice, decides to go over to Billy's.

"I'm coming too!" I yell at my dad before he leaves the house.

"Hurry up then Bug. The games not going to play all night." My dad says and I grab my shoes out of my room.

"Tell mom I said hi, yeah?" I ask Bella and she nods her head. Her eyes are kind of wide and I lift a brow at her.

"Moms talking about flower arrangements." Bella says and I grin at my sisters discomfort.

"We'll have fun with that." I say and she catches me by the collar of my jacket.

"She wants to talk to you." Bella says and I try to struggle out of my sisters grasp.

"Tell her I'm not here." I whisper and Bella's grip tightens on me. "I've got to go dads waiting."

"She already heard you, and dad will wait too more minutes." Bella says before shoving the phone into my hands.

"Hi mom." I say as I try to kick Bella. She dodges it and throws an apple that's in the fruit bowl at me. I catch it and take a bite, grinning smugly at her.

"Marlie dear I hope you're planning on helping your sister." My mom says and I roll my eyes, resting my head against the wall. "It's your job as her sister."

"I'll do what she asks of me mom, but I think Alice is her maid of horror." I say and I can hear my mom smile even though she's trying to be serious.

"Maid of honor," my mom corrects and I know she's doing her best not to laugh at me. "Even so I want you to help her since I'm not going to be there to do it."

"I got it mom." I say and she sighs into the phone. "You're going to come down and help a little before the wedding though right? I miss you."

"I'll do my best baby. I miss you too, now put your sister back on the phone." I hand Bella back the phone, not before pinching the soft part of her arm above her elbow though.

She kicks me, actually kind of hard and I do my best not to kick her back because I would probably end up hurting her. "I'll see you later Bells."

"Tell Jake I say hi." Bella calls and I nod running out to the police cruiser.

"So chief what do you think about the wedding?" I ask dad and he sighs looking at me.

"You want the honest truth?" My dad asks and I nod my head at him.

"I think I'll feel better about after a few beers." My dad says and I laugh.

Jacob's waiting for me on the front porch when we pull up to Billy's house. I don't hop out of the car like I usually would and my dad looks at me strangely. "You and Jake having problems?"

"I'm mad at him." I answer and my dad nods his head.

"You want to talk about it?" My dad asks and I shake my head no.

"It'll work out. It always does between us." I tell my dad and he nods his head.

"You know, I wish you girls weren't so serious about boys." My dad says and I smile at him, looking towards Jacob who's standing on the porch watching me. He looks hurt.

"But it's Jacob." I say and my dad chuckles. "I think it's always going to be Jacob."

"That's fine with me as long as you promise to not pull the whole marriage at eighteen." I glance at Jacob when my dad says this and I find him grinning at me on the porch.

"I promise." I say before getting out of the car because this whole conversation is far too awkward knowing that Jacob can hear everything.

I walk up to the porch slowly and Jacob smiles at me. I return it halfheartedly because even though I didn't like it, I was still mad at him. He reaches out for my hand and I take it, letting him lead me to the garage.

"You're still mad at me." He states when we're inside and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Do you blame me?" I ask him and he shakes his head no. "I honestly don't know how I feel right now. I miss you when you're not about but I hate you when you're close to me."

"I'm sorry." He says and I nod my head.

"I know you are." I say back and he sighs. He steps up so that he's in front of me. The close proximity is comforting and I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around his neck, but I keep myself collected.

"I still make your heart pound." Jacob says and I curse his stupid wolf hearing.

"How come I don't make your heart pound?" I ask and Jacob leans down his lips inches from mine.

"You do, I just have better control." Jacob says and I roll my eyes at him.

"Guess what I get to do all summer." I say to Jacob and he lifts his shoulders.

"SAT prep?" He asks and I sigh because I forgot I had those classes.

"No, wedding plans! Yay!" I say sarcastically and Jacob smirks at me.

"Fun, you know how much this is going to complicate things between the pack and the Cullen's?" Jacob asks and I shake my head at him.

"I don't want to talk about that Jacob." I say and he sighs, touching my face with his hand.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?" Jacob asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Carlisle says I need to be careful with my back. It's messed up from where it was fractured." I say and Jacob's hand trails down my spine. The touch is gentle and sends chills through my body even though he's touching my back over my clothes.

"I should have stayed with you." He whispers as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I wrap my arms around his neck while saying, "You can't protect me from everything."

"I can try." He answers as his head dips closer to me.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you." I say but I don't pull away from him.

"You can be mad at me later." Jacob says just before his lips press against mine.

_A/N: Filler chapter! I know we're terrible but we have break this week so we'll be posting more promise! We'll be doing some wedding planning before we get into the Breaking Dawn storyline._


	35. Chapter 35

"I think you let Jacob off too easy." Hanna says over the phone and I smirk because I hear Embry in the background. He's trying to be quiet but he's not doing too good of a job.

"Have you ever tried to stay mad at the boy who imprinted on you? It's not easy." I say and Hanna chuckles.

"So how is the wedding stuff going? Are you the maid of honor?" Hanna asks, successfully changing the subject.

"Thankfully I'm not. I'm a brides maid, thank god. I don't think I could deal with all of this." I say and Hanna laughs.

"Oh it can't be that bad." Hanna says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh it is. Next time you're here I'll lock you in my room with Alice and a couple of wedding magazines and I'm pretty sure you'll jump out the window." I say and Bella walks in her eyes wide. She makes a move with her hand, telling me to cut it out and I grow silent.

My nose tingles and I know Alice is on her way. Hopefully she's still far enough that she didn't hear me. I say my goodbyes with Hanna quickly and make a dive for my car keys.

Bella snatches them up first and I glare at her. "Give me those."

"No way." Bella says, "You're coming with Alice and I to go try in dresses."

"No I'm not." I say and Alice suddenly appears next to me.

"Yes you are." She says and I groan throwing my head back.

"Can't you just take my measurements and pick out a dress for me?" I ask and Alice shakes her head.

"No." Alice states, her eyes narrowing on me.

"But Jacob's coming over." I say even though its a lie.

"Oh good, then we should wait so I can measure him got a tux." Alice says and I blink a few times.

"Fine, I'll get my shoes." I say and she smirks as I stop away to collect my flats from the next room.

"Where are we going dress shopping?" I ask and as we climb into the black car Alice is driving today. I swear the Cullen's have more cars than I dealership.

"Seattle." Alice says and it's like a punch in the gut. The whole idea of Seattle didn't sit right with me anymore.

Alice drives dangerously fast and we get there quite quickly. "I made an appointment as this dress shop, Rosalie and Esme are meeting is there."

When we walk into the shop I want to throw up. The bridesmaid dresses that are picked out for us in our little section of the store of the store are all pink and I glance at Bella who seems to behaving the same thought I am.

"Pink?" Bella asks and Alice nods going through the racks, "Can't we do like blue or something?"

"Blue's not a very feminine color Bella." Alice answers and Bella looks at me. 'Help me' she mouths and I sigh going through the rack.

"What about purple? It's elegant and feminine and not pink." I say before cringing at a pink dress with ruffles.

"Bella doesn't like purple." Alice says and we both look at Bella, "But it is your choice."

"I vote purple." Bella says and Alice nods her head before going to talk to the store clerk about switching the dresses.

It doesn't take long for Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to find the perfect dresses for the wedding. It was becoming difficult to find me one though. "I think you might be a little too tall for this collection." The store clerk says and I blush.

"Ignore her," Alice says as she places a gentle hand on my arm, "being tall is not a crime. I will also find you the perfect bridesmaid dress even it kills me."

"Alice you're kind of already dead." I whisper and she pinches my arm, causing me to smile.

"About a long dress, one that will show her shape." Rosalie asks as she digs through the rack. She pulls out a soft lavender color and Alice pushes me into the dressing room with it.

I slip it on and stare at myself in the mirror. It's beautiful and I feel beautiful in it. I step out of the dressing room and Alice gasps.

"Yes, Rosalie, you're a genius." Alice says as she moves around me to check out my dress.

It doesn't take long to find Bella's wedding dress either. Alice already had one elegant old fashioned one picked out and the second she tried it on I couldn't help but become teary eyed.

"You're beautiful Bella." I say and she smiles at me, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

When we get home later that night, because Alice made us pick out flowers and then try cakes, not that I'm complaining about the cake testing, I find Jacob's old Rabbit waiting for us outside our house.

He's waiting for me in the living room and smiles when I walk in. It falters a tad bit when Alice follows me inside. "Are you going to make sure he gets a tux?"

"Yes, he'll be properly dressed at the wedding." I say and Alice smiles.

"Good, we don't want any wild dogs roaming around." Alice says and Jacob tenses.

"Funny Alice." I say before putting a hand on Jacob's chest. He trembles underneath me and I push him back into the living room.

He pulls me onto the couch with him and I rest a head on his chest. I didn't realize how tired I was until I fall asleep right away.

I wake up to yelling. I climb out of my bed quickly, Jacob following me because my sister is freaking out.

"What's wrong?" I ask before running into her. She's just walking into the house, angrily slapping her cell phone on the table.

"My truck won't start! Is your boyfriend here?" She yells before moving into the kitchen.

"Yeah he's here. Would you relax? I'm sure he can fix it in time for wherever you have to go and if not just take my car." I say and Bella shakes her head.

"I'm not angry about my care being broken! I'm angry that it just magically stopped running after I would let Edward buy me a new car as a wedding present." Bella continues to yell.

Jacob slips past us quietly to look at the car not wanting to deal with the drama of my sister. "I'm sure it's fine."

"If you've ever wanted a reason to take a snap at Edward, this is the reason! Do it for me, for my car!" She continues rambling before slamming a cabinet shut.

"You're being a little dramatic over a car." I say and Bella sighs.

"This whole wedding's stressing me out." Bella says and I sit on the counter next to her.

"You know what we should do?" I ask and she looks at me curiously.

"What?" She asks and I smile at her before nudging her elbow with mine.

"Go see mom in Florida, tell Edward you want that as your present and me and you can go for a week and Alice can deal with all of this wedding crap." I say and Bella smiles at me.

"I think that would be great." Bella says and then Jacob walks into the house.

"Trucks dead, whatever your bloodsucker did to it is going to be more expensive to fix." Jacob says and Bella groan, throwing her head back and hitting it against the cabinet behind her.

"I'm going to call Edward and demand tickets to Florida." Bella says as she rubs her head and jumps off the counter, stopping her way up the stairs to her room.

Jacob stands in front of me and I wrap my arms around his neck. "So you're going to Florida?"

"I miss my mom and you don't know if Cullen will even buy the tickets." I say and Jacob sighs resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"The bloodsucker will. You know he can't say no to her." Jacob says and I smile, scratching the back of his neck with my nails.

He shivers and I laugh. "Just don't be gone too long." He says and I lift his face to mine to give home a small sweet kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

"Marlie, how tall are you?" My mom asks as the three of us sunbathe on our back porch.

"About five foot ten" I say and my mom whistles.

"I can't figure out where you got that height baby girl." My mom says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Just some mutation in my genes I guess." I say and Bella smirks at me.

"Oh Marlie, there's nothing wrong with being tall." My mom says as she pats my hand, "I can't believe you're going to be seventeen soon."

"Two weeks before the wedding." I say and my mom smiles, "A perfect reason not to have a big celebration."

"Marlie it's your birthday." My mother says and I shrug my shoulders.

"And I'll be perfectly happy spending the day with Jacob." I say and instantly regret it when my mom sits up and looks at me.

"How are you and Jacob?" My mom asks and I smile shyly.

"We're fine, he's great." I say and my mom shakes her head laying back onto her chair.

"Who would've thought that both my girls would find their soul mates so young." My mom says before taking our hands into hers.

Spending two weeks in Florida is just what I need to relax and I know it's just what Bella needs to. She doesn't stress about the wedding and I don't stress for her.

She just helps me with my SAT prep or we just walk on the beach together. "Were you nervous when you did it with Jacob the first time?"

"No and yes. No because I did it with Jacob and he's honestly been my first everything. Yes because it was my first time and I didn't know what to expect."

"I want to do it with Edward on our honeymoon before he changes me." Bella says and I cringe at the thought.

"That's dangerous and stupid. He could hurt you, kill you if he loses control." I say and Bella sighs.

"Lets just pretend that neither of our boyfriends are supernatural." Bella says before throwing a piece of seaweed into the water.

"Ok, well then it totally makes sense to do it on your honeymoon." I say before nudging her with my elbow, "Should we go shopping lingerie?"

"Mar." She says, her cheeks flushing a dark crimson.

"Bell." I reply and she smiles at me.

"What are we going to do without each other?" Bella asks and I shrug my shoulders. "I mean you're going to grow up, have kids, die of old age."

"Wow." I say but I smile at her and she rolls her eyes.

"You know what I mean. You'll have a whole life with Jacob and kids, tons of kids and I'll never be apart of it." Bella says and I swallow the lump in my throat. "How am I supposed to live forever without you?"

"Bella, I-" I hug her, wrap my arms around her and she squeezes me. "I don't know, but we've made our decisions on who we are."

"Promise we'll always be sisters." Bella says before breaking the hug and holding up her pinky.

"I've made this promise countless amounts of time, but I promise. We're sisters, always will be even when I'm old and wrinkly and your flawless. I might hate you a little bit then." I say and Bella laughs.

I tuck a loose piece of hair behind my ear and take Bella's hand. We walk slowly up the beach back to my moms house in silence.

"Marlie!" My mom yells from the back door as we walk up the steps from the deck. "Jacob's on the phone."

I grin and release my sisters hand quickly running up and into the house. My mom hands me the cordless phone and I quickly disappear in my room.

"Hello?" I say and I can feel his smile through the phone.

"Marlie." He breathes out and I smile laying my head on the pillow as I listen to his even breaths.

"I miss you." I say because it's weird sleeping without him next to me or just knowing that he's only a few steps away in the next room.

"You'll be home in eight days." He says and I smile because he growls a little at the end, "It's torture you know."

"Tell me about it." I say Jacob chuckles, "Did you get measured for your tux?"

"Marlie," he says quietly and I feel myself getting nervous, "I don't think I'm going to go to the wedding."

"What do you mean you don't think you want to go?" I ask and Jacob sighs.

"It's a house of bloodsuckers Marlie-" Jacob begins to say but I cut him off.

"I swear to god Jacob if you don't go to the wedding I will make the rest of your life a living hell." I say in allow voice and Jacob sighs. "Even your dad and the Clearwater's are going."

"What level of hell are we talking about?" He asks and I smile, glad he's not around to see that I found that to be humorous.

"Jacob, tux fitting go." I say and he chuckles.

"Ok, ok, it was just an idea." He says and I roll my eyes.

"It was a pretty bad idea." I tell him and he chuckles again. "Do you think we'll live on the Res?"

"Yes, I'd like to." Jacob says and I know he feels like he has to because of his lineage. "Why?"

"I was just talking about the future with Bella and I was just wondering." I say and Jacob stays silent for a few moments.

"You know I'll follow you anywhere right?" He asks and I smile.

"Yeah I know, but I would never stray very far from you." I reply and listen to his breaths wishing he was right next to me instead of all the way in Washington.

"Come home." He says and it sounds a like he's in pain.

"Eight more days." I say and he sighs.

~T~

My mother hugs me tightly before I get on the plane with Bella. "I'll see you a week before the wedding. I'm sorry I'm missing your birthday."

"Mom it's really fine. I'm sure Jacob's taking me out anyways." I say and my mom kisses my forehead.

"You girls be good and look out for each other." My mom says and I hug her again. I was excited to go home because it meant Jacob but I was really going to miss mother.

On the plane I fall asleep almost instantly, resting my head on Bella's shoulder. The plane ride takes forever but when we finally land in Port Angeles I can't wait to get off the crapped plane.

Jacob and Edward are both waiting for us and for a brief moment I wonder if they came together before I run right into Jacob's open arms. He spins me around and places me back on the ground and I pull him into a deep kiss.

I grasp his hair and he keeps his hands on my hips. "You're tan." He says after he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against mine.

"It was a sunburn." I say and Jacob smiles, wrapping an arm around me. "Hi Cullen."

"Marlie." He says and Bella lifts a brow.

"Did you and Jacob drive here together?" Bella asks and Jacob shakes his head.

I feel relieved knowing that I'll be in the Rabbit and far away from a vampire that makes my nose burn. "No you get to ride in the new car." Jacob says with a mischievous grin before pulling me away.

"Why didn't you just buy her a tank?" I ask Edward when we walk out and Bella's new car.

"Funny." Edward says before giving me a look. Jacob tenses next to him and I take his hand to relax him.

"Edward this- this is to much. The only engagement present from you was the trip to Florida." Bella says as she eyes the car uneasily.

"You needed a car Bella." Edward says and Bella gives me a look causing me to shrug my shoulders.

"Are the windows bullet proof?" I ask before knocking my knuckle against the glass. I look at Edward and she doesn't say anything I laugh, "Oh God they are."

Bella sighs and shakes her head before climbing into the car that I'm pretty sure is invincible. "I'll see you at home Mar."

"Yep." I say before following Jacob a few rows down to the Rabbit.

"I just want to go home and sleep for two days." I say and Jacob smiles at me before brushing my hair back.

"That's a really good idea." He says and I smile at him before wiggling my eyebrows in a playful manner.

A/N: I'm rushing these filler chapter because we really want to get to Breaking Dawn. I hope you like this one. Marlie's birthday next chapter and then the start of Breaking Dawn after that.


	37. Chapter 37

"Jacob I'd really rather not make my birthday a big deal." I say when I climb into his car. He chuckles and leans over and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"It's your birthday and rather you like it or not, Sue and Emily are making a big deal out of it. The whole pack, the elders, and your dad are all waiting for you to arrive at Emily's house." Jacob says and I smile at him.

"Nice job, ruining the surprise." I say and Jacob laughs.

"Just act like you didn't know." He replies and I smile at him. My eyes trailing the tiny faded scars on his face. "Your sister was invited but her leech wouldn't let her come."

"My sister also has wedding planning. Alice is trying to teach her to walk in heels." I say and Jacob looks at me with wide eyes. It makes me laugh, "I don't really mind her not coming anyways, this is the part of me that I don't have to share with her."

"You're going to miss her aren't you?" He asks and I nod my head. "Sam's getting nervous with this whole thing, but if they change your sister I don't think they'll attack since the situation's different."

"Alpha's orders?" I ask because that's all that really matters, as long as its alpha's orders the pack can't do anything.

"Pretty sure." Jacob answers and I grin at him. "So am I allowed to give you your gift?"

"Jacob." I say and he nods his head towards the glovebox, "I don't want anything."

"Just open it would you." He says and I sigh opening the glovebox and finding a small wrapped present.

"What is it?" I ask as I pull apart the wrapping. Jacob smirks at me and sigh lifting the lid to the small box. Inside is silver locket with a Quileute phrase inscribed on the back. "It's beautiful Jacob."

"You really like it?" He says and I nod leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

I clasp the necklace around my neck and smile looking down at the cool silver that's pressed against my skin. "It's going to look really nice with my dress for the wedding."

Jacob smiles and looks over at me, "I can't wait to see you in that." He says and I blush a little bit at him.

"It's really not going to be that much, Bella's really going to be the one to steal the whole show." I say as we pull into the driveway at Sam and Emily's.

"Not in my eyes." He says before pulling me towards him and giving me a long slow kiss. I tangle my hands in his hair and he slips his hands down to my waist. "Come on," he says breaking the kiss, "they're getting antsy."

The two of us walk up to the house and when I walk inside first the lights flip on and every one jumps up, "Surprise!" They yell and I scream when they attack me with silly string.

Jacob laughs and holds me so that I'm not a moving target. "Stop!" I say between gasping breathes and laughs.

The silly string cans run out and I'm covered in different colored strings. The whole pack and their imprints, plus my dad, Billy, and Sue are there. I smile at the large group that I consider to be my family. They hug me and hand me small things for gifts.

I didn't want to do anything for my birthday but this is nice, surrounded by everyone. I don't mind being around all of them.

"What did Jacob give you?" Hanna asks as she sits down next to me with a large piece of cake for her and Embry to share.

"This locket." I say and Hanna's eyes light up and she smiles at Jacob who's sitting on the other side of me.

Hanna winks at him and he laughs, taking my hand into his. "I love you." He whispers quietly to me and even though I know the whole pack can hear us I whisper it back to him.

"I love you too Jacob." I say and Embry wiggles his eyebrows at us.

"Stop it Embry." Hanna says before pinching his arm.

My dad and Sue come and sit across from us and my dad hands me a box. "Dad I said I didn't want anything."

"It's your birthday Bug, it's not every day your daughter turns seventeen." My dad says and I smile at him.

"How does it feel to be older?" Sue asks and I lift my shoulders.

"Not that different." I say as I rip open the wrapping paper.

It's a pair of silver flats and I lift my brows at my dad. "Alice told me that these would be great for your dress."

"Thanks dad." I say getting up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love them."

"How come you're chit wearing heels?" Hanna asks and I lift a brow at her.

"Because I'm a giant." I answer and Hanna laughs.

"It's not like you'll be taller than Jacob in heels." Hanna points out and I suddenly become very aware of the fact that Jacob had even grown past Sam.

It looks like the rightful alpha will always be taller. The thought makes me feel better and I glance at Sam wondering if he has noticed at all. He's too busy taking to Billy about some thing to notice the conversation about height.

"Everyone's pretty tall here." My dad points out and I smile at him, "Like really tall."

"There's something in the water here." Sue say before subtly winking towards me. I smile because it reminds me of something Harry Clearwater would say.

"You know this is the first birthday I've had without Harry's fish fry." I say and Sue smile sadly, glancing at her children.

"The old man hid his recipe really well." Seth says with a small smile playing at his lips. "But I'll find it. Don't you worry Mar."

"I trust you." I say to Seth and he grins leaning back in his chair. Jacob rolls his eyes and I nudge him in the ribs.

We all sit around for awhile longer, teasing and laughing at each other. When it's time to leave I make sure to hug Emily and Sue because I know it was them who really put all of this together.

"Thank you." I say and Sue cups my face before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I can't believe you're already seventeen. It seems like yesterday the four of you kids were in the backyard making mud pies." Sue says and no hug her again because she's honestly like my mom when my mom wasn't around.

"I love you Sue." I say and she grins.

"I know you too Marlie." She says before pushing me towards Jacob.

"Thanks again!" I call out when Jacob scoops me up over his shoulder and carries me out.

"Where are we going?" I ask as Jacob carries me through the woods.

"Thought we'd watch the waves." He says and I smile when he sets me down on a little secluded part of the beach.

I curl into him and he rests his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around me. "What are you thinking about?"

"A little bit of everything. Mostly the wedding." I say and Jacob sighs.

"Why are you so worried about that?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen." I say and Jacob squeezes me a little tighter, feeling my apprehension.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you, ever." He says and I turn around wrapping my arms around his neck and keeping him close.

"I know that, but I still can't help it Jacob. I can't help but be scared because I can just - I just know that something's going to happen." I say and Jacob shakes his head.

"Nothing will happen." He says, "I promise, everything will work out."

I take a deep breath and touch the silver locket. My thumb trailing over the inscription. "What does it say?"

"Que quowle." He says before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Stay with me forever." I say and Jacob smiles pressing his lips against mine softly.

"What do you do, study the Quileute language in your spare time?" He asks and I smile at him.

"No, it's just something I remember Billy telling your mom and Harry telling Sue. I asked Sue what it meant when I was younger and I just remember it sounding so beautiful that I always remembered it." I say and Jacob chuckles.

"Who would of thought you were such a romantic." He says and I laugh pushing his hair back.

"I love you Jacob Black." I say and he holds me tighter.

"I love you too."

A/N: Dying because Breaking Dawn part 2 came out on DVD, making it so that the Saga is really over. The Breaking Dawn storyline will start next chapter. Get ready for Marlie and Jacob to hit a rough patch.


	38. Chapter 38

"Jesus Bella, are you sure you know how to drive?" I ask when the light turned green and Bella sped off. "I don't think the chief will be too happy pulling over his daughter."

"Shut up Marlie. The gas pedal's sensitive compared to my truck." Bella says as she pulls into the gas station. "I feel like everyone is looking at us."

"Everyone is looking at us, fill up the car and lets get out of here." I say and Bella climbs out mumbling about how bossy I can be. I ignore her and flip through one of the wedding magazines Alice had put in here.

My sister climbs back into the car with the reddest blush on her cheeks. "Those guys just asked to take a picture with my car."

I laugh and look at the two hikers ogling my sisters car. "They're like Jacob, do you realize he talked about your car for a good week after you got it?"

Bella laughs and when the hikers walk away she pulls out of the parking lot heading towards home. My sisters engagement ring sparkles in the sun and I pretend like its blinding me.

"You know you're not the least but funny." She says and I smile.

"You know you're the only person in the entire world that thinks that." I say before climbing out of the car and hurrying up the porch.

I could smell Alice a mike away so I'm not surprised when I find her in my house making sure that not only my dad's tuxedo fits right but so does Jacob's. I wink at Jacob, I must admit he looks very handsome in it. He wiggles his brows back and I take a seat on the couch watching my dad complain about how ridiculous he looks.

"I hate wearing monkey suits." My dad says and I can't help but picture my dad wearing an actual monkey suit. The thought makes me laugh to myself.

"Hey chief," I say and my dad looks at me, "if it counts I think you look great in that monkey suit. Way better than Jacob."

Jacob rolls his eyes and my dad grins at me. "Don't feel bad kid, I'm hard to compete with." My dad says to Jacob as Alice finishes up whatever she was doing.

"How many times did she stick you with a pin?" I ask and Jacob acts like he's counting.

"One too many." He replies and I smile, glad that he's making an effort to get a long with the Cullen's.

"Good." I say and Jacob shakes his head before heading into the bathroom to change.

I pick at a loose string on my shirt as Alice goes over last minute preparations for tomorrow. She points to me and says, "Make sure you get your sister at my house at seven o'clock sharp."

"Yes, ma'am." I say before getting up to lay in my room. I was tired from running around with Bella or doing errands for Alice.

"When does moms flight get in!" Bella calls after me as I walk down the hall.

"It got in an hour ago. Talk to Edward, it was his job to pick her and Phil up and take them to their hotel." I say before closing my bedroom door and collapsing on the bed.

There's a soft knock before Jacob walks into my room and I feel my mood lift automatically. "You look tired."

"I am tired." I say with a yawn and Jacob smiles walking over to me. I reach up to pull him down into my bed with me but he just leans over me.

"I've got to go." He says and I sigh, "Got to run patrol tonight."

"You have a wedding tomorrow." I remind him because there was no way he was not going to show up.

"I know, I'll be there right on time. I promise." He says before kissing me gently.

"Alright." I say letting him go and he smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow."

When it's time for me to go to bed I hear my sister and Edward talking lightly upstairs. He's leaving to hunt mountain lions or something and I smirk at the thought of a vampire bachelor party.

When Edward finally leaves I hear my sister say, "Marlie, come sleep with me?" I smile and grab my pillow and hurry up the stairs to my sister.

"Your super ears are handy." She says and I smile crawling into the bed next to her. We lay face to face and it reminds me of the time I would sleep in her room when Edward had left, back when she had nightmares. That feels like a lifetime ago.

"Are you nervous?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"We're meant to be together." Bella answers and I smile.

"You can still be nervous. Marriage is a big step." I say and my sister closes her eyes.

"I'm only nervous about what's going to happen after." She says and I nod my head, taking her hand into mine and falling asleep.

I wake up around five in the morning. The sky outside is cloudy and dark and I really hope it doesn't rain today. I'm sure Alice would have saw it happening if it was.

I climb out if the bed, careful not to wake my sister. She could sleep for awhile longer. She had a nightmare last night, she woke me up talking in her sleep, talking about a little vampire baby.

The idea of a vampire baby seems silly to me, but I guess stranger things have happened.

I pop two waffles into the toaster and stretch, unfolding the newspaper on the table. "You're up early."

I look at my dad over the paper and hand it over to him. I get up and take my waffles out of the toaster and tossing them onto a plate. "It's a big day."

"Yep, where's your sister?" My dad asks and I yawn.

"Sleeping, I'll get up before we have to go. The least I can do is let her sleep a little more and get together everything she needs." I say and my dad smiles at me.

"You're a good sister Bug." My dad says and I smile at him. "You really are. I don't know what she would do without you."

"That what sisters are for dad." I answer and he nods his head. "You have to pick up the official at one." I remind him before getting up with my plate of waffles.

My dad rolls his eyes, "I have one job Bug. It's not like I'm going to forget." He says and I roll my eyes.

"I know, I'm just making sure." I say as I shovel the last two bites of my waffle into my mouth.

I dump my plate into the sink and head up stairs to collect everything. I need to get Bella's shoes, her dress, my dress, my shoes, my makeup, and Bella's favorite book to keep her relaxed when today might get a little too overwhelming.

It doesn't take long to get my sister up. A little coddling and one warm blueberry muffin later I finally get Bella into the at Seven. We're late and I'm about 99.9% sure that Alice will murder me by the time we get there.

"If the wedding isn't until late afternoon why does it matter that we're an hour late?" I ask and Alice hisses at me.

"God forget I asked." I say as I turn around to see if Esme and my mom needed any help.

"What's wrong baby?" My mom asks when I reach her. She puts her arms around me and I suddenly feel like a small child again.

I lift my shoulders and my mom frowns at me when she goes to feel my fire head. "Marlie do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm fine." I say backing away from her quickly. The stupid temperature of my body would make it seem like I have a fever to someone who isn't a wolf.

"Marlie." My mom says reaching out for me again and I bite my lip.

"Just leave me alone I'm fine. I'm going to go upstairs and still of Alice or Rosalie will do my hair." I say before stepping around her and Esme quickly.

"I'm sure she's fine Renee, she's just a touchy teenager that's all. Trust me I've felt with four of them." Esme says and I whisper a quiet thank you as I run up the stairs knowing that she'll hear it.

~T~

When Alice puts the hair piece that was grandma Swan's into Alice's hair I feel myself growing bitter. I never instead why Bella got all of these things, didn't my parents think about saving these things for me?

"Something blue." My mom says and my dad smirks.

"And something old, beside your mother." He says and I mom elbows him in the ribs. I don't laugh like I usually would and my dad pinches my arm. "Don't be so bitter, Grandma Swab left you a few things too."

I nod my head and perk up a little when I hear Jacob, Seth, Billy and Sue arrive downstairs. It was time to start soon and I'm glad they aren't late.

"It's time to start so lets all get downstairs." Alice says and I'm the first one out the door. I was tired of this wedding crap. I could feel my inner wolf beginning to come out.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob says at the bottom of the staircase and I hurry down to him. "You ok, you seem a little tense."

"I just want all if this over with already. I want to go back to just hanging out on the Res and not worrying about things like if those peonies match the Lillie's we already bought." I say and Jacob shakes his head.

"So I'm just going to guess that when we get married it's going to be simple?" He says and my eyes widen.

"It's getting to the point where I would just be happy getting married in a courthouse." I say and Jacob presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Everyone needs to be in their places. Jacob that means you need to be in your seat." Alice says and Jacob rolls his eyes.

"I'll see you in a bit." He says before pressing a kiss to my cheek. Alice hands me my flowers and take my spot in the front of the wedding march.

"Hey chief," I say looking over my shoulder and I he lifts a brow at me, "don't let the bride fall." I say right as the music starts to play and I start my walk down the aisle.

The ceremony is long and the whole time I just keep my eyes on Jacob. He winks at me and I smile at him. I love him more than anything.

"You may now kiss the bride." The official says and I watch as my sister and Edward lip lock for what feels like ages.

"You got to come up for air sometime." I say and everyone laughs. My sister breaks the kiss with a blush on her cheeks and I laugh.

She shakes her head at me and Edward chuckles. "My sister in law, the comedian." He says and I lift my shoulder in response.

As we line up in the woods for pictures Alice huffs. "Where is your boyfriend?" She asks looking at me and I point back to where the rest of the guest are.

"He's back there." I say and Alice grumbles.

"Well go her him, don't you want some nice pictures with him?" She asks and I smile at her before hurrying off to where the guest are waiting.

Jacob is waiting for me half and I smile, "I heard Alice." He says before wrapping his arm around me and leading me back.

We take a few pictures and I can already tell you that my favorite one out of all of them will be the single one of me and Jacob. He has his arm wrapped around my waist and is bent over a little to press a kiss to my cheek. I'm laughing at something he had just said and I know that it's this picture that will show our relationship perfectly.

~T~

"Bella you've got leaves in your hair." I say when I walk up to her after my dance with Emmett. I pick the leaves out and I suddenly feel so uncomfortable with the company my sister and Edward have.

I look up and find three beautiful blondes looking at me. One of them is absolutely disgusted by my presence. "You invited a wolf?" She hisses and Edward takes a step forward.

"She's Bella's sister." Edward says and the vampire hisses. I begin to feel so uncomfortable that I look over at Jacob who's watching nearby with Seth and Billy.

"So you married into their family. They killed Laurant." The blonde says before looking at me like she might kill me.

"Jacob." I say and he's at my side in a second. He pushes me behind him and lets out a growl.

"We only kill if your kind is threat to humans." Jacob says and I put my hand in his back.

"Laurant threatened Bella and Marlie." Edward adds and I clutch Jacob's shirt even tighter.

"I don't believe that, Laurant wanted to be peaceful with the humans." She says and Jacob shakes his head. "You killed him didn't you?"

"That's enough Irina." Edward says I pull Jacob back. "You have no right talking to my family like that, no matter what they are." He growls and Jacob slips his arm around me.

"Come on." Jacob says as he leads me away, "Lets go."

"You aren't leaving are you?" Bella asks in a panic and I shake my head.

"We're just going to be over there Bella." I say as I take Jacob's hand into mine and walk over to Billy, Seth, and Sue.

I keep my hold on Jacob for the rest of the night, worried that that vampire Irina might pick a fight with him again.

He leads me out onto the dance floor for the very last dance if the night. "So what are we going to do after this?" I ask with a lift in my brow and Jacob's hands tighten around me.

"I've got a few things in mind." He answers before dropping his head to give a slow lingering kiss.

Alice is the one to break us up. "Your sister needs you now." She says and I let got of Jacob quickly.

"I'll me you out there for the goodbye." I tell him an he nods pushing me to go with Alice.

I hurry up the steps to the room and push the door open. "Bella?" She looks up from the chair and continues to hyperventilate.

"Hey, that's enough. You're fine, you're ok." I say keeling in front of her and taking her hand.

"I love you Marlie." Bella says and I smile at her.

"I love you too and I'm going to be right here when you get back from your honeymoon so you can tell me all about it." I say and Bella nods, "I'm not going anywhere, we've been over this. Now let's get you dressed, you have a plane to catch."

I stand between my dad and Jacob, watching my sister hug my mom and Phil for the last time. She then hugs my dad and me telling me to make sure I take care of every one. "You know I will." I say.

She punches Jacob in the shoulder and says, "You take care of Marlie."

"Always will Bells." Jacob says before snaking an arm around my waist.

Edward walks over to me and I actually hug him, just so he knows that I don't really hate him anymore. We were one strange family, but we all needed each other.

"Have fun on your honeymoon." Emmett yells and we all laugh when my sisters face flushes a deep crimson.

She climbs into the car waves with her pinky to me. I return the gesture to her and then watch the car drive away. My sister was never going to be the same Bella after this.

I take a deep breath and sigh, it was just something I was going to have to get used to.

A/N: Give us some predictions! Who did you think will imprint on Renesmee? How do you think Marlie will react to the pregnancy and her niece?


	39. Chapter 39

"Don't you dare answer that." Jacob says in between kisses. I push my hands through his hair and he leans back into the pillows. I sit on top of him and push his shirt, my hands exploring his bare chest.

My phone begins to ring again and I reach out for it but Jacob grabs my sides and flips me over so that I'm on the bed and he's over me. He starts to move his own hands underneath my shirt and I help him get his over my head.

Right when things are starting to get really heated my phone begins to ring for a third time and I start to push Jacob off of me. "They've called three times it's important."

Jacob sighs dramatically and flops over onto the bed. I roll my eyes at him and grab my phone quickly, "Hello?"

"Bug?" My dad says on the other line and I lean back into the pillows. Jacob's bed is always a lot more comfortable then mine.

"Hey dad." I say and Jacob rolls his eyes, his hand trailing up my side so that it tickles.

"Have you heard from your sister?" He asks and I take a deep breath. My dad was having a hard Tim accepting the fact that Bella wasn't calling him everyday. Her and Edward have been gone for a few weeks now and it's driving him crazy.

"No dad, but it's her honeymoon and I'm sure she's fine." I say and my dad stays quiet on the other end. The silence makes me nervous and I start to sit up, slapping Jacob's hand away. "Why? Have you talked to her."

"Well, I talked to the doctor." He says before detailing that Bella caught some sort of virus and that she's quarantined. I swallow a lump in my throat and feel my heartbeat beginning to quicken.

"Where is she?" I ask and my dad takes a quivering breath.

"At the Cullen's but she's quarantined and they won't let us come see her."

I clear my voice and try not to start crying. I knew that this would happen but I didn't think it would be so soon. "I'm going to call them and then come home."

"Ok, I ordered a pizza. Your favorite." My dad says and I smile even though I can feel my chin quivering. "I love you Bug."

"I love you too dad." I say before hanging up the phone and breaking out into tears. Jacob grabs me and hold me to him, I cry until I get everything out of my system. And Jacob just lets me cry, holding me close to him. I can hear his heart beating in his chest. They rhythmic sound relaxes me and I'm glad that he's there holding me.

I decide to dial Edward's phone number. He answers on the first ring like he knew I would be calling soon. "How long until she's one of you?" I ask without bothering to say hello. I just wanted to get right to the point.

"I don't know. She's actually sick Marlie and Carlisle doesn't want to move forward with anything until we know what's wrong for sure."

"What do you mean she's really sick?" I ask and Edward sighs, he re explains the virus to me and I lick my lips.

"Can I come see her?" I ask and Edward makes a noise.

"No."

"Why? I can't get sick." I say and Edward sighs into the phone.

"We're not taking any chances. I'll have her call your dad and you tomorrow, but she's sleeping right now." Edward says and I bite my lip to keep my chin from quivering.

"Ok, if she wakes up tonight can you just tell her that I love her?" I ask and Edwards takes a few moments before he answers.

"I will." He answers and I can hear how broken he is about this and I know he's not lying.

"Lets get you home Marlie." Jacob says and I nod my head letting him lead me out to his car.

I sit on the couch with a plate of pizza in my lap and leaning against Jacob. We're watching a vampire movie with my dad and even though this is the last thing I want to watch I know my dad is happy to have Jake and I spending time with him.

I could tell he had been crying and it really breaks my heart to know that my dad was this upset. While we watch the movie I can't help but notice some similarities between these movie vampires and the Cullen's. It reminds me of the time Bella and I were trying to figure out what the Cullen's were almost two years ago. The thought makes me sick when I think about the book of vampires under my bed.

I don't let Jacob stay the night with me, telling him that I want to be alone. I pull the book of vampires out and snuggle into my bed flipping through the pages. It talks about how vampires destroy lives and kill the innocent. I know some of that is very true, but I can't compare the Cullen's to the vampires in this book.

I fall asleep at some point in the night and dream about becoming a vampire. The venom turning me into someone magnificently beautiful and fixing the injuries in my back from the fight. When I wake up I find that my back hurts more than ever and I sigh, maybe I could get Jacob to give me a massage.

I have an SAT prep class today and I yawn just throwing on an old pair of leggings and my favorite sweatshirt of Jacob's. He tried to take it back from me the other day but I found it in his room last night and took it back.

When I start to drive to the school I begin to think about my dream again. The venom had fixed me and I remember Bella telling me that Carlisle only changes people who are sick or injured so bad that they're dying. If my sister is really as sick as Edwards says she is, Carlisle wouldn't hesitate to change her.

He lied and I was going to find out why.

The Cullen's house is a half hour away but I speed down the back roads. When I get there I find Edward standing at the front door waiting for me.

"You lied." I state when I walk up to him. If a vampire could get tired I would imagine they would look like Edward does at this moment. "You also look terrible."

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure this out. She's waiting for you, in there." Edward says moving away from the door do I can get past. I don't move just stare at him.

"Why did you lie?" I ask and Edward sighs rubbing his face.

"I knew that if I told you Jacob would have heard and then the pack would find out. Bella-Bella's, she's..." Edward trails off and Alice appears at his side.

"Thank god, maybe you can talk sense into your sister. Come on." Alice says pulling me into the house and leading me into the Cullen's large living room.

My sister sits on the couch and looks almost like a skeleton. I stumble back and Esme puts a hand on my back. "Hi Marlie." She says hoarsely and I almost burst into tears.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask and Bella rests a hand on her stomach.

"Help me up Rose?" Bella asks and I glare at the blonde vampire. Since when are they friends?

Rosalie helps my sister help and below her baggy t-shirt is a large swollen stomach. She's pregnant and the first thing on my mind is to rip off Edward's head, but when I turn towards him to yell I can see how upset he is by this. That this is killing him and I know he doesn't want it and neither does Alice. They thought I could talk some sense into my very stubborn sister who was carrying a monster.

"Please tell me that your pregnant with a human child." I say and Bella shakes her head.

She beams too much when she says, "It's Edward's."

"So it's a monster." I say and Bella's brow crinkles.

"It's a baby and your nephew or niece." Bella corrects me and I try not to show my disgust.

"Right." I say before crossing my arms and feeling so incredibly uncomfortable about this. I didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Remember when you said you'd be on my side?" Bella asks and I bite my lip hard.

"I can't be on your side for this, not when I can see that this- this thing."

"Baby, it's a baby." Rosalie says and Alice hisses.

"Fetus, but I like Marile's idea of it being a monster." Alice says and Rosalie hisses back at her.

Alice leaves the room with Jasper following close behind and I wish I could join them. I take a hesitant step towards my sister and Rosalie moves in front if me quickly, hissing viciously and I grown.

"I wouldn't try that with me blondie. That's my sister and unless you don't want to in pieces in about ten seconds I would step aside of I were you." I say but she doesn't move.

I quiver, feeling the heat churn in my body, "Rosalie she's not going to hurt me. It's fine."

The blonde steps away and I kneel in front of my sister. She puts a hand on my head and tangles her bony fingers in my hair. "Don't do this."

"I have to Marlie." She says, "I already love him."

I roll my eyes but still stay close to her. "Let's give them some space." Esme says and the room clears out, the blonde vampire taking a longer time then the rest.

I don't talk about the thing growing inside her because I don't know how to talk about the subject. My sister looked do weak already that I didn't want to upset her. We just stay in silence, she plays with my hair and I try to think about everything but that thing growing inside my sister.

When it's time for me to leave Edward walks me to my car and says, "Come back tomorrow and talk sense into her?"

"Yeah, I just need a day to collect my thoughts." I say and Edwards smirks, but he still looks so worn down.

"Understandable, look Marlie don't tell the pack." He begins to say, but I cut him off.

"Look I'm not stupid. I'm not going to tell then because they won't hesitate to attack, especially since no one seems to know what that thing is. I'm not going to tell Jacob either, not yet." I say and Edward nods his head.

"Thank you." He says and even though its so uncomfortable I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eat or something Cullen. You look like you've been dragged through hell." I say and he shakes his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says before disappearing back into the house.

I climb into the car and dial Hanna's number quickly. If I was going to spend the day at the Cullen's without Jacob knowing I needed a good excuse.

"Hey Mar." Hanna says and I lick my lips staying silent for a few moments trying to see if I can hear Embry through the phone line. "I'm alone." She continues and I sigh in relief. I tell her that I need her to cover for he tomorrow, not going into detail why, but she agrees.

"It's perfect. I'm going out of town with my mom to Oregon to visit my grandparents. Just tell Jacob that your homing with me and spend the next few days at the Cullen's." Hanna says and I smile. "How is she, Embry told me that she's sick."

"I don't know, they won't let me see her. I just want to stay at he Cullen's so I get information first hand." I say and Hanna makes a noise in agreement. "I'm going to tell my dad the same lie, that way he doesn't let it slip to Jacob."

"Rodger that, look Em's on his way over. So I'm going to go until he gets to close to hear out conversation and then we're busted." Hanna says and I can hear her smile through the phone.

"Alright. I really appreciate this Hanna." I say before we hang up.

I drive home slowly, knowing that my dad won't really mind if I disappear for a few days. I'll just explain to him that I need to get away, that this whole Bella thing is too stressful for me. He'll understand, it was Jacob that was going to be harder to convince.


	40. Chapter 40

"I don't understand why you have to go now." Jacob says and I shrug my shoulders. I turn around to grab another shirt from my drawer and why I turn back I find the contents of my duffel bag taken out, "Talk to me. Why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away. I'm going to be back in five days, six tops." I say before taking my pile of stuff back from him and putting it back into my duffle bag. "I just need to get away."

"Well me and you can do that. Just leave, run somewhere and it's just me and you." Jacob says and I place a hand oh his face. He presses his cheek into my palm.

"I need some girl time." I say and Jacob sighs. "You should hang out with Embry and Quil, you haven't really done anything with them for awhile."

"Yeah I guess." He says and I laugh.

"Don't be bitter." I say before zipping up my duffel bag. He grabs me and pulls me onto the bed with him.

He holds me there and presses kisses down my collarbone and then up to my neck. I smile and then bite his lip causing him to groan a little.

I get up and he sighs, "Take me to Hanna's?" I ask and he rolls his eyes as he gets up.

"That's why I'm here." He says before grabbing my duffel bag and walking out of my room.

"Don't be bitter." I say again and Jacob reaches his hand back to take mine.

When I get to Hanna's I wait a half hour before I leave again to go to the Cullen's, just to make sure that Jacob is going to back the Res. Hanna gives me the keys to her car and I hug her before hopping into her car and making the way back to the Cullen's.

There's no waiting for me outside when I get there so I just let myself in. I can hear their low voices in the living room where my sister sleeps on the couch. Esme smiles at me and I smile back. "I went and got some of your favorite food for you."

"Thanks Esme." I say and she smiles warmly, "Thanks for letting me stay too."

"Marlie, you're family." She says and I smile taking a tentative seat on the armrest of the chair.

"How is she?" I ask as I watch my sisters chest rise and fall with ragged breaths.

"She's just really tired." Carlisle says and I nod my head. I realize that blondie isn't in the room and I bite my lip. "Why don't you just take it out of her?"

"She won't let us." Alice says and I crinkle my brows.

"It's not like she can stop a coven of vampires." I say and Esme frowns at me.

"Marlie, you would just take away your sisters right?" Esme asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"If it meant that thing wasn't going to kill her than yes." I say and Esme touches my arm gently. "Where's Edward?"

"He and Rosalie are hunting. She won't leave Bella alone with him." Alice says and I give her a confused look.

"Since when are blondie and Bella best friends?" I ask and Alice rolls her eyes.

"Since Bella realized that Rosalie is the only other person in the house that would do anything for a baby." Alice answers.

"So blondie's acting like a guard."

"Exactly. What are you doing here?" Rosalie asks as she walks in with Edward.

"Thought I would check on my sister." I say and Rosalie glares.

"I don't think having an unstable werewolf in the house is a good idea." Rosalie says and I smirk.

"She has every right to be here Rose." Edward says before nodding for me to follow him.

"You know I really wouldn't be against ripping blondie apart." I say and Edward smirks at me as we come to a spot in the woods.

"You'd have to deal with Emmett after that." Edward says and I shrug my shoulders.

"I have Jacob."

"Look Marlie, I need you to get Bella to see sense." Edward says and I nod my head.

"That's why I'm here." I say and Edward smirks at me.

"She stubborn and won't hear about it from any of us." Edward says and I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm stubborn too and I'll force her to hear it. There's no way I'm losing to my sister to some vampire baby." I say and Edward nods head.

"I'm glad you're here Marlie." Edward says and I smile punching him in the shoulder.

"Where else would I be?"

When my sister wakes up I'm sitting on the couch across from her. We're the only two people in the room, except for blondie but I know when I say that I want to talk to Bella alone, my sister will make the vampire leave.

"Marlie." She says with a smile and I smile back at her leaning forward on my chair and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Hi Bell." I say and she looks up at Rosalie. "Can I talk to you without your guard breathing down my neck?"

"Of course, Rosalie can you give us some space. Marlie isn't going to hurt me." Bella says and I lift a brow that the blonde.

"She's an unstable werewolf." Rosalie says and I roll my eyes.

"I haven't exploded out of anger in weeks." I say and Rosalie just stares at me.

"It's fine Rose." Bella says and the blonde leaves with a huff.

My sister and I stare at each other, out matching chocolate brown eyes studying each others faces. "I know what your going to say." Bella says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh well, I'm going to say it anyways." I say and Bella leans her head against her hand.

"Fine, go ahead." Bella says and I roll my eyes at her stubbornness.

"Do you realize the stress you're putting on everyone?" I ask and she doesn't say anything, "Do you not care? Edward's practically dying, I'm losing my mind, and dad- he cries almost every day."

"They can change me before I die." Bella says and I grasp the couch.

"No, Bella. Carlisle doesn't know that he can, because we don't know what that is." I say and Bella huffs.

"It's a baby." She says.

"It's a killer." I counter and Bella swallows and holds her breath.

"I thought you were going to support me? If this was you pregnant with Jacob's baby, you're going to tell me that you wouldn't fight to keep it alive."

"Jacob's baby wouldn't kill me and don't you dare compare my future children to this. You have no right." I say and Bella rolls her eyes, "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me. You know I'm right."

"No you're not. This is my child." Bella says and I let out a groan in anger.

"So you're just going to die. Give up everything that you've gone through to be with Edward?" I ask and Bella sits up straighter.

"You don't know that I'm going to die." Bella says.

"And you don't know if you're going to live. Look at you Bella! You're skin and bones, you're grey and look even more dead than the actual dead." I say pointing out the door to where I know where the vampires all are.

"You're my sister." Bella says as if that's supposed to help her argument. If anything it makes me even more upset.

"Exactly, wouldn't you be telling me the same thing if the roles were changed? You're my sister Bella and I don't want to lose you." I say and all she does is shrug her shoulders in response.

The gesture is enough to send me over the edge and I'm quickly leaving the room as the tear slip down my cheeks. I push past Edward and Esme and just stop at door my hand gripping the doorknob. I couldn't leave, Jacob thought I was with Hanna so I was stuck here for a few days.

I look back at the bunch of gold eyes watching me and I find Rosalie smirking at me. That alone is enough to send me over the edge. I lunge for her, feeling the heat rip through my body. Her mate Emmett, grabs me and holds me back as I quiver.

"Get her outside." Edward says, you don't want to be holding her when she phases.

Emmett pulls me out and I shake violently trying to get control of myself. "I told you she was unstable." Rosalie says and Edward wheels around to face her.

Angrily he tells her to leave and she goes back inside the house. Emmett lets me go and I fall onto my knees to get control of myself. If I phase then Jacob will know, if I phase the whole pack will know. I need to keep myself under control.

I can't seem to get a grip on myself though. I'm angry and upset and I back up from the Cullen's quickly so when I phase I'll be far enough away from them. I'm on the edge of the woods when I explode and I keep my mind silent.

I can hear Paul and Leah bickering and Seth trying to get them to shut up. I'm so panicked that they'll realize I phased that I can't shift back to my human form. At least Jacob isn't around right now, he would realize that I've phased right away.

I lay down and Alice appears at my side. She has a bundle of my clothes in her hands. "Lets get you changed and then go get some lunch?"

I get up, still trying to keep my mind silent and not show the pack anything. The bickering has stopped and I realize that Leah and Paul must have phased back, hopefully Seth did too.

"No, I'm still here." Seth says and I jump. "Why are you at the Cullen's? I thought you were in Oregon."

"Don't tell Jacob." I say and Seth sighs.

"Is your sister ok?" He asks and I growl a little.

"She's fine, just don't tell Jacob." I say and he whimpers a little. "Please Seth."

"Alright, alright." He says, "I won't tell." I thank him and then phase.

Alice helps me change and I find that I'm in tears. She pulls me into a hug and even though my nose burns I hug her back.

~T~

Marlie's been gone for about two days and while running close to the border of the Cullen's land I catch a whiff of her scent. The wind has blown it towards me and it's only about a day old, which wouldn't make sense because she's in Oregon. Or at least she should be.

I finish my patrol and go straight home. The idea of Marlie lying to me doesn't sit right. Inside the house Charlie's sitting with Sue and my dad, telling them that Bella sound terrible still and I freeze. She should have been bitten already, which means she wouldn't be able to talk. So either she was really sick or there was something more going on and knowing the Swan sisters there was something more going on.

I grab my phone and go into the back yard. I dial Hanna's number and she answers cooly, there's not a quiver in her voice. "Can I talk to Mar?"

"She's in the bathroom." Hanna answers and I lift a brow.

"Really?" I ask and Hanna makes a noise.

"Call her on her cell." Hanna says and she about to hang up but I stop her.

"I'll just wait until she gets out." I say and Hanna's voice shakes for a moment, she's lying.

"I'm waiting for Embry to call. Just call Marlie on her cell, she'll answer." Hanna says quickly before hanging up.

I throw my phone onto the ground and head for the garage. I could take my car but Marlie will hear that and recognize it, if I take my bike she'll won't realize it's me until its too late.

Edward's waiting outside and I find Marlie waiting on the railing of the porch. She looks upset and I don't know if it's because I caught her in a lie or because of Bella.

"Jacob before you -" Marlie begins to say but I cut her off.

"What is going on?" I ask her and she hurries down the porch to me. I can tell she's been crying but I don't make don't move to comfort her.

"Before you freak out I need you to listen, really listen." Marlie says and I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest.

"My sisters pregnant." Marlie begins before explaining everything to me. She then pulls me into the house to see Bella.

I'm shocked at the sight and Marlie looks everywhere but at her sister. I rub my face and swear because I have to tell Sam.

"You can't Jacob. They'll attack." Edward says and I shrug my shoulders backing out of the room slowly. My eyes land on Marlie who looks do betrayed.

~T~

I follow Jacob out, he's angry and I don't blame him. I lied to him and kept something from the pack. He kicks his bike over and I flinch, backing away from.

"Jacob." I say and he wheels around to face me.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asks and I keep my ground as he walks towards me.

"There was nothing I could do Jacob! If I had told you, you would have told Sam." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"It's the right thing to do." He replies and I sigh.

"No Jacob, she's my sister. Carlisle's doing everything he can and we just need time, need to do more research." I say and Jacob starts to back away.

"I can't keep this from the pack." He says and I feel my anger flare.

I shove him backwards and then push him again. "Go then! Leave Jacob, run back to Sam."

"Marlie." Jacob says and I push him again.

"The'll kill her Jacob and you're completely five with that. She's my sister and you know what, I don't want you here."

"You don't want me here?" He says and I nod my head.

"Not if you're going to side with the pack." I say and touch his arm gently, forcing him to look at me, "Stay with me Jacob."

"I have a duty to the pack, to the people on the Reservation. If this is a threat Sam deserves to know." Jacob says before backing away and I feel my heart shatter.

"You'll have to kill me too then." I say and Jacob flinches.

"You know we won't do that, just don't get in the way if we decide to attack." Jacob says and I laugh bitterly.

"You mean when you decide to attack and I won't just stand by while you rip apart my sister and her family, my family rather I want them to be or not." I say and Jacob sighs.

"I'm sorry." He says but I look away from him feeling the tears brim my eyes.

"Just get of here already." I say before turning and walking back to the house. I hear him phase but don't turn back around.

His howl rips through the air and I know the packs been called.


	41. Chapter 41

I feel like I'm going to be sick after Jacob leaves. I feel like half of me was just ripped away and I don't know what to do. I twitch to follow him but I don't, I stand my ground in front of the Cullen's house and cross my arms over my chest.

"I hope you're ready for a fight." I say to Emmett and he grins at me.

"I'm always ready for a fight." He answers before cracking his knuckles. I smirk at him even though I feel dead inside. I lost Jacob and I'm losing my sister.

"Can't be long now." I say and after a few minutes of silence their howls rip through the air. It's chilling and I feel the hairs on my arms rise.

"Can you really fight them?" Alice asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know Alice, it's the right thing to do." I say and Esme appears on the other side of me.

"But they're your family." She says as she puts a hand on me.

"This is my family too." I say and Esme smiles at me.

"We can't ask you to choose between us." Esme says and I shrug my shoulders.

"I'll do what I think is right." I say before hopping off the porch and standing at the edge of the woods.

We all stand in silence, listening to the air for any sound of running footfalls but I can't hear them. I twitch and I catch a distant whiff of Jacob, it's painful to be reminded of him and I turn away from his bike. The smell intensifies though and I look out towards the woods.

Hopefully he was just alone.

I phase before any of the Cullen's can stop me and I run to the woods to meet him. In my head there's only bickering between Jacob and Seth and I know that can't be right. The whole pack should be yelling right now.

"Hey Mar." Seth says cheerily and I growl low, running ahead to wear they are.

"Where's the rest of the pack?" I growl because my head is so silent that it makes me nervous.

"We are the pack, pretty cool huh?" Seth says and I stumble a little surprised.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This is not a pack, it's just me and Marlie, go home Seth." Jacob growls before snapping a little at Seth.

I break into a clearing of the woods just as they do. I keep running though and take a snap at Jacob myself. "We're not anything."

"Take it easy Marlie." Seth says and I growl at him.

"Why are you two here? Where's the pack?" I ask and Seth flops into the ground, rolling into the forest floor carefree.

"Jacob took his rightful place as Alpha." Seth says and I narrow my gaze on Jacob.

"It's true. I wasn't going to let them hurt you." Jacob says and I just stare at him.

"It's not me they were going to hurt though. It's my sister." I say and Jacob steps towards me but I growl at him.

He stands taller and I suddenly feel intimidated at the fact that he's alpha. "They aren't coming for her Mar and even if I didn't break away from the pack to save her I'm here now."

"You never should have left to begin with." I say before backing up from him.

"I don't know what you want from me Marlie." He say with a low growl that ends with a whimper, "You didn't want me here earlier, now you're mad at me for leaving."

"I'm mad because you told." I growl, the fur on my back rising as I stalk towards him. "I'm mad because you didn't even think twice about it. I'm mad because you just left me so easily Jacob, like it didn't even matter to you."

"It mattered, that's why I'm here." Jacob says and I shake my head at him.

"It's not enough for me. You left me too easily, you picked all of them over me and you can't even apologize for it." I say and his ears pin to his head.

"Is that what you want an apology?" Jacob asks but I shake my head.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully before running away from him.

Seth runs after me but Jacob stays and I find that I wish it was the other way around. I wanted Jacob to chase after me and Seth to stay back, but I guess I can't have everything.

I phase back at the edge of the forest, Seth hanging back so that I can put my clothes back on.

He appears phased back down to human form and opens his arms for me. I let him hug me and I realize how young and good hearted he still is, he's a lot like how Jacob was before he phased. "You should had seen him when he broke away from the pack Marlie."

"I don't care." I say when I let Seth go and sit on the ground. I watch the woods for any sign of my russet colored wolf.

"Yes you do. The pack was all ready to come and attack but Jacob refused. He refused to fight because he knew it would hurt you, knew that if he fought the Cullen's you would hate him. You're the entire reason that he's here."

"Still doesn't make the fact that he left ok." I say and Seth chuckles.

"You're so stubborn but, you're right it doesn't. He regretted the choice the second he phased though, if that means anything to you. He also took a good chunk out of Paul for calling you a traitor." Seth says and I smile a little.

"I'm still mad at him." I say and Seth shrugs.

"That's fair, but I realized something cool running on the way over here." He says and I glance at him.

"What?" I ask because he looks so excited to tell me.

"As the alpha's mate, you're alpha too. At least alpha female, which you know gives you power and that's cool." Seth says and I smile, nudging him with my elbow.

"Can you go inside and explain what's happening to the Cullen's. I think I should talk to Jacob, face to face." I say and Seth nods jumping up and running inside.

I walk out farther into the woods and find Jacob standing there in human form. He bounces on his toes a little and when he sees me he looks relieved.

"Marlie." He says and I hold my hand up to stop him.

"How am I supposed to know that you won't leave me again?" I ask and Jacob walks slowly over to me.

"I made a mistake, but I'm always going to do something stupid. I need you and I'm always going to be here for you because when I'm not around you I feel lost." Jacob says and I lick my lips.

"I love you Marlie." Jacob says and I look down at my shoes.

"I love you too." I mumble before glancing up at him. He's smiling and I glare at him, "I'm still angry at you."

"That's fine." He says and try my best not to smile at him. Jacob tucks a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "How's your sister?"

"She's dying." I say and my voice cracks and Jacob hugs me to him, trying to comfort me but I don't want to be comforted by him.

I try to push away from him but he keeps me trapped in his embrace. I feel like I'm suffocating and I'm so confused about everything because I want to hug him back but I can't. I can't bring myself to forgive him but I need him at the same time. I break into tears and just want all of this to end. I can't do it anymore, I can't deal with my sister and I can't deal with Jacob. I just want everything to go back to normal but things have never been normal.


	42. Chapter 42

"I swear to god if I was given the chance that blonde wouldn't have hair anymore." I say to Seth before shaking out my fur. Seth chuckles and nudges me with his nose.

"Come on its not that bad in there Marlie." Seth says and I break into a brisk trot, Seth heading off into the opposite direction.

Jacob was sleeping back at the Cullen's and when he woke up it was my turn to finally go to bed. I was tired and wanted to spend some time with my sister who was progressively getting worse. I was scared that I would walk into the Cullen's after my patrol and they would tell me that the little monster had killed her. The thought makes me stumble in my trot and Seth whimpers.

"Why don't you just get some sleep? I'm sure Jacob won't mind if you wake him up." Seth says and I shake my head.

"He needs his sleep too Seth, besides I don't want to leave you by yourself." I say and Seth snorts.

"Yeah because there's so much going... Do you hear that?" He asks and I stop running, my ears perking up.

"Hear what?" I ask as my fur starts to stand on edge. "What is it Seth?"

"A runner from the North. It's a wolf but I can't tell who." Seth says and I start off towards where the runner is coming in from.

"Sound the alarm." I say as I run and Seth lets out a deep howl to let Jacob know and warn the Cullen's. As I pick up speed, I catch the runner's scent.

"It's your sister." I say and Seth growls.

I catch Leah off guard and I tackle her to the ground. We snarl at each other and then circle around. "I don't want to fight you Mar."

"Then why are you here? Checking up on us for Sam?" I ask and Leah rolls her eyes, the two of us continuing to circle each other.

"If I was doing that you wouldn't be able to hear me. I'm officially joining the pack." Leah says and Jacob growls from behind me.

"The hell you are. This isn't even a pack. I've been trying to get your brother to go home for hours but he refuses." Jacob says with a snap as he brushes past me.

His fur is still somewhat warm with sleep and it causes my heart to ache a bit for him. My heart aches for when we would just sleep next to each other, I always felt so much safer tucked underneath his arm with my head on his chest.

Leah looks at me helplessly and I stand next to Jacob, nudging him with my nose. "She could be helpful." I say and Jacob growls at me.

"She hates the Cullen's and I thought you didn't want Seth and I here to begin with?" Jacob says and I swish my tail a little nervously. Jacob was a lot more intimidating as alpha.

"I'm having a change of heart." I say and Jacob rolls his eyes before looking at Leah.

"I just want to be here for my brother. You think I want him running around with a bunch a vampires?" Leah asks before taking a step forward. "Do you want me to bow down and beg oh great alpha?"

Jacob flinches a bit and I knew he would never command anyone the way San would command us. "No."

"I don't need a baby sitter Leah. Go back." Seth says and Leah growls a little.

"I'm used to being unwanted, but I'm staying." Leah says and I stand next to Leah.

"I think she should stay." I say and Jacob snorts at me. "It'll be helpful to have more numbers, besides I want to spend more time with my sister."

"I can take Marlie's patrol for her." Leah says and Jacob looks back at Seth who shakes his head, but I already know that Leah's going to be able to stay.

"All right, all right. Take Marlie's patrol know, Seth you take a break too. Leah and I will run." Jacob says and Seth snorts walking with me back to the Cullen's house.

I rub my head against Jacob and he nuzzles me. We weren't exactly the same but I felt better when he was around.

Back at the house Esme has a large lunch waiting for us. Seth and I pile food onto our plates and Esme smiles glad that she can finally put a good use to her kitchen.

Bella is laying on the couch. She looks like a ghost and I can't even bring myself to look at her. I sit on the floor in front of her and she plays with my hair. Her hands are as cold as ice and I can't believe that my sister is dying in front of me.

"Are you cold Bella?" Edward asks and I hope that she's not because I'm terrified that if I sit on the couch with her I'll break her.

"Yeah, can you get me some blankets?" Bella asks and he nods but Seth steps up and sits next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm like 108 degrees, way better than being piled down with blankets." Seth says before giving me a reassuring nod. I smile at him and get up.

"You ok Mar?" Bella asks and I feel the tears sting my eyes when I look at her sunken and grey face.

"I'm fine, just tired." I answer and Bell nods watching me.

"You can stay in my room." Alice says before rubbing her temples. "I'll make up the couch in there for you."

Alice stays with me in the room as comfort and I fall asleep almost instantly. In the middle of my sleep I feel the couch shift a little. I open one of my eyes slightly and find Jacob. I snuggle closer to him, making sure to rest my head on his chest.

"My sisters dying." I whisper and Jacob kisses the top of my head.

"Maybe not. I kind of sarcastically thought that the little monster would probably be thirsty and now Bella's kind of drinking blood." Jacob says and I sit up, looking at him horrified.

"She's drinking blood." I state and Jacob nods his head. "It's like she wants to freak me out."

Jacob chuckles and sits up, placing a hand on my cheek. "Things will work out Marlie."

"I don't know. I don't think it will this time." I say and Jacob shakes his head.

"C'mon, you're sister wants you." He says and I nod following him down the stairs.

In the living room are just the Cullen's minus my sister, Edward, Carlisle, and the blonde. I feel myself panic and Esme smiles at me reassuringly. "It's just another broken rib."

"Like that makes me feel better." I say as I sit on the couch waiting for Bella to come back. Jacob kisses my forehead.

"I've got patrol." He says and I nod.

"Take a sandwich to Leah?" Esme asks before handing a rather deliciously wrapped sandwich to Jacob. "Seth was telling me that she missed having real food."

"I'll give it to her. Thanks Esme." Jacob says before disappearing from the house.

When my sister comes back into the living room. She asks that everyone leave so that she can talk to me alone.

When the room empties to puts a hand on her stomach and then takes my hand and says, "I need you to promise that if something does happen to me you'll take care of my baby."

"Isn't that why you recruited the blonde?" I ask and Bella smirks at me before sipping on her glass of blood.

I crinkle my nose in disgust and she takes her chilly hand into mine. "I just want my baby to know a part of me. Sure Rose will love her or him, but not the same way you will."

"I don't know if I can love the little monster." I say and Bella squeezes my hand.

"Please Marlie?" She asks and I bite my lip, looking down at our intertwined hands. "Edward doesn't want the baby. He said if it kills me then he'll kill it and that can't happen Marlie."

"So you want me to protect the little monster the killed my sister?" I ask and Bella looks a little defeated.

"That's all I want from you." Bella answers and I look at her stomach my eye narrowing.

"Fine, I promise. Nothing will touch your little monster as long as I'm around." I say and she smiles at me.

"You and Rose will really love the baby?" Bella asks before she closes her eyes to fall asleep.

She lays her head in my lap and I smooth out her brittle hair. "Yeah I promise Bella."

I sit with my sister sleeping in my lap and the Cullen's soon reappear after awhile. Edward looks as if I've betrayed him and I tuck a loose hair behind my ear trying not to look at him. I known I've betrayed him because we're supposed to be on the same side against the monster that is slowly stealing my sisters life from her, but if my sister's dying wish is to have me protect her child, as much as I hate it. I will do what she asks because I know she would do the same for me and I wouldn't even had to have asked her.

~T~

"Did you say something Marlie?" Edward asks after I switch places with Seth to run my patrol with Leah.

"No." I say before looking at him strangely.

"Did you say something Bella?" Edward asks and my sister shakes her head.

His eyes widen and he looks at my sisters swollen stomach. "I can hear its thoughts."

Bella's eyes widen and I move to the side the stand next to Jacob who's standing in the kitchen doorway eating and telling Rosalie blonde jokes.

"You can hear it?" I ask and Edward nods his head.

"It doesn't want to hurt Bella, but it's getting cramped. It tries not to move but it can't help it." Edward says before smiling at Bella, "It already loves you so much, you too Marlie. It likes your voice because you sound like Bella."

My heart can't help but swell up with a little love. The monster loved me while I couldn't stand it. I smile a little at my sister before squeezing Jacob's arm.

"Look at you, all smitten like its your kid." He says and I slug his shoulder and hurry out if the house phasing the moment I can.

I am elated and I can't help but share the news with Leah that the little monster in my sister wasn't really a monster at all. That it felt emotions and had thoughts and was more human than I honestly thought it would be.

"It's still killing her." Leah says and I sigh a bit.

"Yes and if it does. Will you help me protect it?" I ask and Leah growls a little.

"As much as I hate being here, I'll side with you and help keep the little monster safe. You're like a little sister Mar, family and it's obvious that family sticks together even if we are a really strange bunch." Leah says and I laugh.

"Who would had thought that you would count vampires as your family." I say teasingly and she grumbles.

"I count them as extended family." Leah says and I laugh.

"But family nonetheless." I answer, feeling as if perhaps things will work out after all.


	43. Chapter 43

"Jacob, Marlie, may I speak with you?" Carlisle asks and I nod my head, picking up my plate of food to take with me. Jacob smirks at me and wraps an arm around my waste as we follow Carlisle to a sitting room.

"I'm running low on blood for Bella and she might give birth at any second." Carlisle says and Esme eyes fall on him.

"You also need to feed. He needs to be in top shape for Bella." Esme says and Jacob licks his lips.

"Sam's pack won't hesitate to attack. You're the enemy now." Jacob says and I shift uncomfortably. His arm around me tightens and he pulls me a bit closer.

"There's got to be something that you can do." Esme says and I look up at Jacob.

"I've got an idea." I say and he nods his head, smiling at me.

"Of course you do." He says and I start to explain my idea.

~T~

I stand patiently next to Emmett. Both of us waiting for Seth's howl. Jacob's distracting Sam's pack while I wait patiently to escort the Cullen's to a safer part of the woods.

I was the only one that was able to escort the Cullen's through because the member's of Sam's pack would believe the story of me staying at the house spending time with my sister before she died.

As I wait patiently I think back to the conversation Jacob and I had earlier. He didn't know what he was going to tell Sam's pack to get them to believe him. I told him to tell the whatever he felt necessary to say and I know he'll do just fine because Jacob has no problem lying through his teeth.

"You ready Marlie?" Emmett asks before nudging me and I snap at him playfully. "You think their whole pack will be meeting with yours?"

Since I'm in my wolf form I can't answer him but I do roll my shoulders a bit hoping he catch on that I'm really not sure.

The air gets incredibly still and Seth's howl rips through the air. I look back at the Cullen's, making sure that they're ready before taking off through the woods. Seth keeps me updated on the conversation between Jacob and Paul and I put my full attention on it until I catch a whiff of Colin and Brady.

I look back and realize that we've lost Esme. I pause and growl, turning around and running through the woods back where I've came. I find Colin and Brady cornering Esme and I lunge at Colin who's about to snap at her.

I tackle him to the ground and we fight. My teeth sink into his leg and I know I'm hurting him but as long as I can keep at least one injured and the other focused on me Esme should be able to get away. I turn because I see Brady lunging for me from the corner of my eye, but Emmett punches him in the jaw, knocking the young wolf to the ground.

"Marlie-" he says and I nod my head for him to go. He hesitates and I growl for him to go. Colin howls and I know Sam's pack knows now but I still growl at Colin taking a snap at him. My teeth dangerously close to his face.

"Get out of there Marlie, the rest of the pack is coming." Jacob says and I know he's coming for me as well.

"Did the Cullen's get out?" Seth asks and I start to run back.

"Yeah." I say as I push myself to run faster because I didn't want to be caught my Jared or Paul. "Who was in wolf form while you guys were talking?"

"Embry and Quil." Jacob answers and I run into him. He nuzzles me for a second and then we run back to the Cullen's safely.

When I get back into my human form, Jacob scoops me up and spins me. "Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?"

"No." I say with a laugh and he puts me down only to grab me again and press a soft kiss against my lips. "Lets go inside."

"You two got this?" Jacob asks Leah and Seth who are deeper in the woods, still in wolf form.

Leah growls somewhere off in the darkness and Jacob rolls his eyes. "Thank you Leah." I say before taking Jacob's hand and pulling him inside.

The Cullen's house is bright and my sisters sitting up talking. Rosalie and her seem to be bickering but I can tell its not serious because Edward has an amusing smirk on his face.

"Perhaps the godmother should be the tie breaker." He says and my sister looks at me with a big smile on her face. I try not to seem excited at the idea of being a godmother.

"Tie breaker for what?" I ask and Bella sips on her cup of blood. The idea doesn't disgust as much as it did, I try to imagine she's just drinking cranberry juice.

"The name of the baby." Bella says and Jacob takes a seat, pulling me into his lap and nuzzling against my back. He's tired and I know he just wants to go upstairs.

"Well what are the options?" I ask and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Option, Bella only likes the name Renesmee." Rosalie says and I try not to laugh, but I do smile.

"For Renee and Esme." Bella says and I tilt my head, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"It's different." I say because my sister seems so excited by the idea of it, "Renesmee, huh. She'll be one of a kind."

"Because she is one of a kind." Jacob says behind me and I smile.

"Renesmee Marlie Cullen." I say before shooting my sister a sly look.

"No I'm not naming her after you." Bella says and I laugh.

"Fine, fine. I do like Carlie though, cross between Charlie and Carlisle." I say and Jacob chuckles behind me.

"You only like it because it rhymes with your name." He says and I laugh.

"Rosalie, could you help me to bed?" My sister asks and Rosalie nods. Alice appears at my side and smiles at me.

"Not too long now." She says as her eyes focus on my sisters stomach.

I shake my head and look up at Alice for a split second. Just long enough to miss watching my sister's spine break. I hear it though and I'm also the only person in the room who doesn't dive to catch her. Instead I just watch in horror as every one around me springs into action.

Edward takes my sister into the small hospital room that they set up in the library and everyone follows. I don't, I just stand there looking at the blood from my sister drink stain the rug.

"Get her out!" I hear my sister scream and it brings me a little out of my daze. "My baby's dying!" Bella screams again and I slowly start to walk towards the room.

Alice rushes past me to call Carlisle and I hear Rosalie say, "We have to cut her out."

"The morphine hasn't spread yet. You'll kill her Rosalie." Edward replies and I start to snap out of my daze.

The blonde must press the scalpel to my sisters stomach anyways because I hear Bella scream. That snaps me out of my daze completely and I see Jacob trying to keep Rosalie away because she's thirsty and Bella's bleeding so much.

I don't look at my sister as I grab the blonde by the hair and then by the neck as I drag her out of the room. I throw her to Alice who grabs her with a good hold, before turning around to help Edward and Jacob anyway I can to save my sister.

Edward gets the baby out and my sister holds her for five seconds until her heart stops beating. I loose it and Jacob has to hold me back do that I don't get into the way. Edward passes me the baby and even though I hate the thing. I can't abandon it, not after my sister looked at her with such love.

I take Renesmee and wrap her into a blanket, bringing the small baby into the bathroom. I fill up the sink with luke warm water and take a washcloth, wiping the bloody baby off. Without my sister blood in her, Renesmee is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

She whimpers and opens her eyes, revealing the same chocolate brown eyes as my dad, sister and I. She touches my hand with her little hand and suddenly I'm hearing my own voice, teasing my sister.

When it stops he big brown eyes look up at me in question and I shake my head. "You're a little weirdo like your dad huh?"

At the sound of my voice she stops whimpering and relaxes. I remember when Edward had read her thoughts while still in Bella's stomach. She said she liked the sound of my voice because I sounded like Bella. I'm comforting to her and as I dry her off with a fresh towel and then wrap her up in another one. I find myself loving the little girl with each passing moment.

"Hey Alice?" I call when I walk out of the bathroom with the little girl in my arms. Alice appears at my side and looks down at Renesmee.

"She's beautiful." Alice says before touching her face gently.

"Can you find her some clothes and a blanket?" I ask and Alice nods for me to follow her up the stairs.

In Alice's bedroom she pulls a box out of her closet and grins sheepishly as she opens it revealing a bunch of baby's clothes. "I couldn't not go shopping."

"It's a good thing you did." I say as she hands me a onesie and I begin to dress my little niece in it.

"She doesn't take her eyes off you." Alice says and I meet Renesmee's beautiful eyes and kiss her on the forehead.

"She's brilliant." I say before wrapping her back into a blanket and bringing her back downstairs.

In the living room Jacob and Rosalie sit in silence. Edwards no where to be found and I take that as a bad sign. "She didn't make it did she?" I ask and Jacob stands up, not needing to answer me, just opening his arms for me.

I hold Renesmee closer to me and bury my face into his chest, letting out a sob.

"Let me hold the baby." Rosalie says and I look up at her, shaking my head. "You're too dangerous to care for her right now. You might loose it."

"That's enough Rosalie." Alice hisses, "Let Marlie have her niece."

I sit in the couch and cuddle Renesmee to my chest. She's so warm to me which is strange because I'm almost 108 degrees. "Where's Edward?"

"Still trying to save Bella. I've to tell Seth and Leah, I'll be right back." Jacob says before pressing a kiss to my forehead. He looks down at Renesmee and smiles a bit. "She has your eyes."

"She has Bella's eyes." I say before brushing her soft hair back.

I sit there for what feels like hours as I stare at the tiny little girl in my arms. She falls asleep and I can't help but let the tears slip down my cheeks because my sister was missing this. I'm going to keep my promise though and love Renesmee as much as my sister would.

A/N: We'll post the next part of this chapter sometime tomorrow or next week! Get ready for Sam's pack to attack!


	44. Chapter 44

I can hear the wolves even before I see them and I feel myself panic. They were coming for my niece and I wasn't going to let them touch her. I stand up slowly, Jacob stands outside in his wolf form, ready to fight with Leah snapping her teeth next to him. I take a deep breath and look over at Alice and Jasper, the two of them start to walk outside to join Jacob and Leah.

I kiss Renesmee's forehead and hand her over to Rosalie. I walk outside slowly, looking over my shoulder at Edward who's standing over my sister's dead body with her blood all over his shirt and hands. It's like a punch in the gut and I feel the sob building up in me. Seth is by my side and I hug him because he's the closest person. He hugs me back and says, "C'mon you need to get it together. Renesmee needs you."

With those words I pull away from him and wipe my eyes ridding them of my tears. I smile halfheartedly at Seth and say, "Stay in there in Renesmee and Rosalie would you?"

"I should stay and fight." He says and I shake my head.

"I want you inside, get them out of here if we can't keep Sam's pack away." I say before starting to walk away, my body shaking as I feel the heat spread through my veins.

"Is that an order?" Seth asks and I look over my shoulder at him.

"Yes." I say before exploding in my wolf form. I growl menacingly and and stalk forwards towards Jacob, ready to stand against the group of boys I once considered my family.

Before a fight happens there's an eerie silence that takes over all of us. A type of calm that settles over our bodies and minds. I glance at Jacob and he takes a step forward, letting out a roar of a growl. Sam's pack appears out of the shadows of the forest and I snap my teeth. Collin and Brady eye and I growl at them. We stand there facing each other waiting for someone to make the first move and surprisingly it's Edward.

He comes out of the house bloodied but strong and says, "They're not touching my family." And with those words he knocks Sam hard in the face.

Everyone seems to lunge at the same time after that. I'm knocked hard to the ground by Colin and Brady and even though I just injured Colin earlier that night he seems stronger, meaner, and I know that the other wolves know not to underestimate me anymore.

Brady's teeth sink into my shoulder and I whimper, thrashing around trying to get them off of me. There's a forceful hit and Brady's knocked off of me. I look up and see Emmett, he grins at me before knocking Colin off me as well. I stand and feel my shoulder quiver at the weight I'm pressing on it, but I don't care.

Jacob's fighting with Sam and I see Jared slowly sneaking up behind him. I growl, warning Jacob and getting Jared's attention. I egg him on until he forgets about Sam and starts stalking towards me. I know that Jared could kill me but if it means that I can get him to leave Jacob alone until he's finished with Sam than that's the risk I'm going to take.

Jared lunges and I brace myself but the hit never comes instead he's knocked hard to the ground by Embry. I take a step back in surprise and Embry looks at me and says, "Got room for one more in the pack?"

"It's not- a pack." Jacob says even though he's incredibly preoccupied.

"We always have room." I say but Embry's no longer listening because he's pinned Jared to the ground.

I see Seth running out of the house like a bat out of hell and I run or rather limp towards him. He ignores me completely and yells for Jacob and Sam to stop fighting. When they don't listen he phases, getting in the middle of the fight and breaking it up.

"Seth the hell are you doing?" Jacob says before lunging for Sam again and I stop him.

"Jacob just listen to him." I say and Seth looks over his shoulder at Sam, "You're fine Seth, tell us."

"I imprinted on Renesmee." He says and I back up from him, surprised. Jacob's ears perk up and Edward's suddenly at our sides.

It takes a while for us to convince Sam's pack but we do and I think it's more because their outnumbered. When Sam's pack retreats, with our rewritten treaty and I phase back into human form I find myself standing in between Jacob and Embry.

"Will you call Hanna?" Embry asks and I look up at him. "She thinks your mad at her."

"I'm not, I'll call her tomorrow." I say and Embry smiles before looking at the porch where Seth and Edward are talking awkwardly.

"Give him a break Edward." I say and he looks over at me. "Imprinting isn't as bad as everyone thinks it is."

Edward doesn't say anything just smirks at me. "Your sisters going to be livid."

"What are you talking about?" I ask because my sister is dead and Edward's smirk grows into a smile. "You saved her?" I ask and Edward nods his head slowly.

Without even thinking I run up the porch steps in tears and wrap my arms around him. Jacob laughs and walks up the steps towards me and pulling me off of Edward.

"Come on Mar, lets get your shoulder looked at." Jacob says and I realize that I'm still bleeding everywhere.

When we walk in and Jacob sits me down in front of Carlisle before turning towards Emmett and reaching his hand out and shaking his. Emmett smiles and says, "You would have saved Rose with the roles had been switched."

Jacob nods and I smile looking at them. Thugs were finally starting to look up and for once I was excited to see what the future had in store for all of us.


End file.
